Demonheart
by Reiuji
Summary: A century in the future the Demon Realm is attacked by the Church of Ente Isla, aided by the armies of Heaven. Emilia, now ruling beside King Satan Jacob as his Queen, wants to give her newborn daughter a chance at a peaceful life and sends her into the past. Little does the Demon Queen know that her gamble with fate would have serious consequences... - MaouxEmi, LuciferxSuzuno
1. A link to the past

**A/N: **I wasn't happy with the old prologue, it seemed so lifeless to me compared to my latest chapters. So I decided to rewrite it to give the characters a bit more flow and dynamics. It came out a lot longer than I expected and/or wanted, so it cannot be called _prologue_ anymore, but I want to keep the chapter sequence the same, so I will just call it "Chapter Zero".

Let me know in the reviews if you like it!

* * *

><p><strong>||Chapter Zero|| - A Link to the Past<strong>

.

Airborne beings flew rapidly in the air, harbingers of disaster. The clamour of their magic spells was like unto thunder, it was storm, it was destruction. Thunder, storm and destruction, endless battle, day and night. Bodies ascended and fell, day and night. The ground, once so peaceful and flourishing, now reeked of burning sulfur and ruin, reeked of death. The nauseating, foul smell of deceased bodies stung in the warriors' noses.

The augurs smiled; no soul looked up the dead, red sky.

Yes, it was true: Death had arrived on Ente Isla.

It was a war like no one had ever seen. The waters of Ignora roared, irate in their tempest, scarlet like blood, aroused by the Holy and Dark magic flaring in the sky. The scarlet waters flooded the villages, the towns and the forests, destroying the agriculture, indiscriminately killing peasants and soldiers alike. The survivors were envying those that were fallen - the famine that followed a flood felt worse than death.

"Such is the reality of war", were the survivors told if they lamented their fallen loved ones or suffered from famine and thirst. After all, they zealously believed in the Church's crusade against the Underworld - against the _demons._

The Holy Army was making inroads towards the lynchpin in all of the Underworld - the Devil's Castle.

The most skilled sorcerers in the Demon King's court were heavily guarding the Castle through a very potent scarlet barrier. Like hyenas, the aerial demons lunged towards the opposing faction in an effort to protect the castle, slaying anyone that came close.

_"Oh host of Heaven, heed my call! Deliver the wretched ones to He-" _The white-clothed mage could not finish his words as he was promptly cut apart by a deadly scythe, staining itself with the blood of its prey.

"Not today." the female voice hissed in cold fury as her dark blue hair glowed in the red moonlight, unfazed by the strong wind that followed shortly after. "Ten to my left", she muttered, moving her head, "and ten to my right."

"General, I've gathered the reinforcements you requested!" a child-like lesser demoness shouted as she landed behind her superior.

"Sylphia. I want you to look after our fallen demon soldiers. The rest of you, eliminate the soldiers on the right. I will take care of the ten to my left." the General ordered, lunging away from them in a wind slash.

"General!" the demoness Sylphia shouted after her superior, her nostrils flaring, before she obeyed her order.

"Hm." the General smirked as she started to amplify her aura, intimidating the Holy soldiers into halting abruptly. Suddenly they started to tremble and sweat up, stepping back.

"You all are making _very _interesting faces right now." the General began, standing perfectly still as she rested her scythe on her shoulder. The soldiers did not move. "You seem less eager to kill me all of the sudden." she commented, chuckling to herself as she studied the shivering soldiers' faces.

Having regained their bravery, all ten soldiers pounced on the General, hoping they would overpower her.

"Kill the traitor!" they screamed as they mindlessly shot spell after spell, causing smoke to ascend. "Did.. did we succeed?" one of the ten asked as the smoke began to clear.

As the smoke cleared, their hearts sank when they saw that the General was not only unharmed, but guarded by a purple barrier that appeared out of nowhere.

"What-" a soldier breathed before a booming beam of purple light shot straight through his heart. As the surviving nine looked up, they saw the black-winged culprit who was floating above the General.

"Oh, excuse me", he lazily chimed in, scratching his head, "I simply wanted you to become acquainted with my super-pro sniping abilities."

"LUCIFER!" the General bellowed as she slammed the purple barrier with her fist, "I told you explicitly _NOT _to meddle in my fights!"

"Oh.. sorry." he replied dryly, once more scratching his head. "Thought you needed my help, Suzuno.."

"Lucifer..." she growled, narrowing her eyes and gritting her teeth, thinking of a million ways to impale him for this annoyance. One second later, the barrier disappeared.

"Well, dear" Lucifer commented, smirking as the Holy soldiers' faces reeked of agony, "their souls are yours to harvest."

Before said soldiers could react, the lethal General had already slain them, dancing around them elegantly as she swung her scythe, staining it once more with the blood of the Holy Army's soldiers.

Lucifer smiled as he noticed his comrade landing next to him. "Well done, Lady Death." he breathed into her ear. And Crestia Bell blushed.

* * *

><p>The Queen of demons, Emilia, was pacing back and forth inside the Throne Room, holding a newborn demon infant girl in her arms. The infant's cries echoed throughout the room.<p>

"Shhh, daughter of mine.." Emilia whispered gently and patted her newborn child's head, gently rocking her back and forth in an attempt to pacify her.

"Madame." commented Alciel in a whispering tone, standing behind her, watching this whole scene attentively. The Demon Queen's eyes immediately sought him, looking at him with surprise and expectation.

"Are... are you certain that you are in good spirits?" he hesitatingly queried, noting her frowned and tired face.

"For the hundredth time, Alciel, _yes_." she unintentionally snapped in front of the Demon General, causing him to shiver slightly. "I think I'll never get used to you pampering me..." she said to herself and looked at her daughter again.

"F-forgive my rudeness." the Demon General stammered and bowed again.

The Queen walked towards the window and her face turned grim and livid.

"Tch.." she hissed, observing the scene, "Wretched humans... they don't even spare a _child._" The Holy Army _disgusted_ her. "And to think that I used to fight for them..."

"You are dwelling in the past again, Madame." Alciel warned her, his eyes shining in pain as he remembered what Emilia had endured during the last hundred years.

"They killed my mother and father, Alciel!" she snapped once more at the Demon General, "They have robbed Chiho, a _child_, of her faith in humanity... they forced her to behold how utterly evil and depraved her people truly are!" As she ranted, her scarlet aura started to flare up. "_They_ are the reason she never smiles anymore! Had Satan and I not saved her, she would have gone mad!"

_"Lac fajhe ho tupanihc anx hteik fkehytex nahuke!*"_ she roared in Ente Isla's native language as her scarlet aura flared up, and Alciel flinched, terrified at the intensity of pain that Emilia's livid roar carried within it.

And then, the giant window shattered before them.

The Queen and her General jumped away. They knew who was behind this, but Alciel was utterly shocked.

"The barrier.. has been overcome!?" he stammered, unable to believe it. "How are the humans capable of such a feat?"

Emilia clutched her daughter even stronger, safeguarding her from the tumult.

A bright light descended from the sky and flew inside the room, but Emilia stood still.

"Gilgamesh..." she hissed quietly. There he was; the Church's new Hero. Emilia's black, feathery wings - the signature of fallen angels - flared before him erratically. He was wearing a golden armor and grinned gloatingly, firing a golden sword towards Emilia, aiming for her chest.

"Disappear into Hell." he said coldly. Emilia enraged as she remembered that this same golden menace mercilessly impaled her mother, killing her. She hissed to herself, being in no position to fight him right now.

However, the golden blade never hit her; Instead, it was neutralised by a black aura.

**"Away from her, you human **_**garbage.**_**"** a booming, chilling and deep voice roared in the battlefield as the aura pushed him away. Emilia could only look up in amazement, smiling wickedly towards Gilgamesh with a look that said 'Now your goose is cooked!'. Every single human and demon shivered in fear as they beheld the terrifying sight.

Satan Jacob, the King of Demons, had arrived on the battlefield.

Alciel, noticing that he had his two fellow Demon Generals Crestia Bell and Lucifer with him, quickly rushed forward.

"My Lord..." he revered Satan, bowing as deep as he could, and his comrades did likewise.

Satan gave them one brief glance as his attention shifted to Emilia who was visibly exhausted, holding their daughter.

"Welcome home, my King." she said softly, looking deeply in his defined, crimson eyes.

"Are you in good spirits, my Queen?" Satan queried worryingly, noticing her visible exhaustion and fatigue.

"Ah, I will manage." the scarlet-haired Queen replied sheepishly, glancing at her daughter.

"The child, Emilia. What is it?"

"A daughter, Satan. I birthed you a daughter." He didn't respond for a few seconds when Emilia said this. "Are you not delighted, my King?"

"I am, it's just... I did not expect a _daughter._" The Queen frowned, playfully smacking Satan's head. "We can worry about a son when this war is over."

"Queen Emilia." Crestia Bell chimed in and Emilia's green eyes immediately caught her gaze. "It appears the humans are stronger than we expected.."

"They are desperate.. it's really disturbing, not to mention pathetic." Lucifer commented, briefly looking at the fools who were fighting.

"Such is the nature of humans." Alciel added, his two comrades nodding in agreement.

Suddenly, a golden blade came flying Satan's way.

**"You humans really have no honor - attacking from behind like a **_**rat**_**." **the Devil drawled, looking into the eyes of the Church's new Hero.

"I am the Hero. The _true_ Hero. I will destroy you, Satan, and that _imitation_ posing as your Queen."

The Demon King grinned wickedly before laughing out loud, his voice echoing inside the room. **"Hero, you say?" **he drawled again, instantly appearing behind him. **"You are just another wretched human desperate to be bathed in titles and fame."**

"I hear the innocents you and your armies have slain cry out for your blood... Heaven _demands_ you to be slain."

**"Your sanctimonious attitude pisses me off..." **Satan hissed, sending a ball of Dark Magic towards Gilgamesh.

**"Alciel, Crestia, Lucifer! Guard the Queen and the Princess and bring them to safety!"**

"Yes, Lord Satan!" shouted all three in unison before they rushed Emilia and her daughter out of the room.

Satan looked at the Hero before him, glaring hatefully at him before both lunged towards each other.

* * *

><p>Walking swiftly through the long and elaborate corridors, the maids and servants dipping in low curtsy as soon as they beheld the Queen Emilia, in spite of extreme fatigue, walking gracefully as the Demon Generals followed her from behind.<p>

The Queen shot an incredulous look towards Crestia. "Hundred years and I still have not gotten used to being treated like this..." she whispered to the marine-haired General.

"You are the King's bride, Majesty." Crestia replied, also whispering, chuckling to herself as she noticed Emilia slightly blush when she said the word "bride".

Emilia shot her another incredulous look. "Mou.. bride... half the time,_ I_ am running this Castle and bossing the courtiers around." The female General chuckled. "I surmise that this is an example of the freedom you have... The humans would not allow an _Empress_ a breath of freedom."

"That is true.." Emilia breathed dryly, thinking back to her countless summons before the Emperor of Isla Centrum. "Tch.. sanctimonious, pretentious mongrels.. all of them."

All halted before a small, wooden door at the end of an obnoxiously long corridor. The lights were dim, safely darkening the place from preying eyes.

"Announcing Her Majesty the Demon Queen Emilia and the Demon Generals." Crestia announced, knocking the door.

"Welcome, Emilia-ojou-sama." greeted a chocolate-haired female dressed in the formal wear of a temple priestess from Japan, her tone formal and void of emotion as she inclined her head before the Queen, dipping in low curtsey.

"Chiho, let me look at you." the Queen, looking into her eyes, her face oozing of happiness and relief. "My goodness, it has been quite a while since I have glanced at you."

"Two days, ojou-sama. I haven't been able to sleep at all.." the woman, originally from Japan, took a deep breath to calm herself, gesturing towards the small table. "I have prepared traditional green tea for you."

"Thank you, Chi-chan." The Queen smiled. "Feel free to seat yourselves and enjoy the tea as well, my Generals." she beckoned, noticing another female stepping inside the room.

"Oh my... Milady Emilia.." she squeaked, instantly bowing before the Queen. "Forgive my rudeness, I have not noticed you coming.."

"Relax, Emeralda." Emilia calmed the emerald-haired mage-turned-demon. Emeralda Etuva had known her the longest; she was one of Emilia's first comrades when she served the Church as the Hero.

"Oh..? The Generals are here as well? Are you not supposed to be on the battlefield?"

"King's orders, Emeralda. They are my guards as of now, while Satan is defending the Castle from Gilgamesh Van Helsing, the Church's new _lapdog."_

"G-Gilgamesh!?" Emeralda squeaked in horror. "So that means.. the barrier has been overcome!?" Emilia nodded grimly.

"I would have taken that little pest on myself, but I am in no position to fight right now." she grunted darkly, glancing at her daughter.

"Milady, is your child in good spirits?" the child-like mage queried.

"Yes, I have birthed King Satan a daughter. On another note, how is Albertio?"

"He is currently busy trying to rectify the emergency we are finding ourselves now in, trying to stall the Holy Army as we craft a new barrier." Chiho chimed in matter-of-factly.

"T-thank you, Chiho." the Queen thanked her hesitatingly, slightly chilling at the former MgRonald's worker's robotic-esque voice as she took a sip of the green tea.

"So, what's the child's name gonna be?" Lucifer asked, resting his head on the palm of his hand. "You can't let her remain nameless."

"Rias, after the famous chesspiece Lias Pawn." the Queen replied decisively, surprising everyone in the room. It was an unconventional name; usually, demons named their spawn after a high-ranking demon they desired their offspring to emulate. There had been instances of demons being killed because of the name they held - it was one of the petty, malevolent traits demons had.

"Well, I will not question your taste, Madame." Alciel commented after hawking slightly. "It is a rather elegant name, befitting of a Princess."

"It sounds... _demonic._" Lucifer added, nodding in approval, taking a sip of the tea.

"It has a slight touch of a warrior to it. A warrior princess... that does not sound half-bad." Crestia continued on. "The future of the demons appears to be a bright one."

The Queen rose from her chair abruptly. "W-what is it, my Queen?" inquired Crestia worryingly, doing her likewise.

"I..." Emilia began, her voice shaking. "I... I wish to keep her safe... from this war.. from the bloodshed.. from _everything._"

"I am concerned about her safety as well." Alciel reckoned. "As much as it pains me to say this, the Overlord's outcome of his battle with the Hero Gilgamesh is... _uncertain._" Everyone in the room gasped, refusing to even consider that possibility. The Queen lowered her head, looking at the ground.

"My daughter deserves a childhood that will allow her happiness." She inhaled deeply, preparing everyone in the room for what she was about to say, "I... I have decided to send my daughter 100 years in the past."

"That is preposterous!" Crestia bellowed. "Time-travel is an utmost fragile matter! We cannot meddle in _this_ can of worms that would undoubtedly be opened!"

"I have to agree, Madame. It is too risky to meddle in the time line, considering that your past self hated demons with a fiery passion and King Satan's past self would be - pardon the remark - utterly _inept _to raise an infant with the lineage of the powerful blood of the Nephilim and the Demon King." Alciel looked at Emilia, visibly in discontent.

"Risks have to be taken, Alciel. Would you rather the Princess died, butchered by the Church's assassins?"

"N-no, of course not, Madame, but-"

"No buts, Alciel!" she snapped dangerously at him. "I am in no position to fight, lest you forget. It might take as long as a week for me to fully heal from the exhaustion of childbirth, time we do not have!" She turned away from everyone, her hair elegantly swishing. "We need to play the hand we have been dealt with wisely."

"Understood, Madame." Alciel sighed in defeat. He may be the Demon General, but Emilia was the Queen, and in the end, she had the final word. "Everyone, prepare the spell."

"But Alciel-"

"You heard her. We have to obey, no matter how much we are against this manoeuvre." Alciel cut Crestia off, gesturing towards the bookshelf in the room. "Emeralda." The mage nodded and and picked up a book on forbidden magic spells and quickly summoned a crib onto the ground.

"Please lay the Princess into the crib, Milady Emilia." she said, gesturing towards the crib she had just summoned. Emilia bit her lip unconsciously, faltering. Relinquishing her newborn child felt excruciatingly painful; she didn't even know if her child would ever return to her, which increased the pain hundredfold. Indeed, it was a risky manoeuvre - there was a reason why time travel was a forbidden spell; no mage worth his salt and sanity would meddle willingly in such affairs. However, this was a desperate situation. And, as the saying went, desperate times called for desperate measures.

_"Zayr in hipe cou vo..."_

_"Zayr in hipe cou vo..."_

_"Zayr in hipe cou vo..."_

A great purple light flashed inside the room, engulfing the crib as the child awakened and cried. One second later, the child was gone.

The Queen sank into her knees, sobbing uncontrollably, realizing what she had done. Her servants said nothing, they let her sob her heart out, feeling her pain as well. Besides the Queen, it was Crestia who hurt the most; for decades she had tried to conceive a child of her own, failing to this day. It saddened her greatly.

"Please cease worrying, my Queen." she said gently, resting her hand on Emilia's shoulder. "The Princess.. I feel she will return to us."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, decades and thousands of miles away, The Hero Emilia and the Demon King had assembled in "The Devil's Castle" - or, more accurately, an embarrassingly tiny apartment in Villa Rosa, Japan, with two rooms and little else. They had assembled, together with Ashiya Shirou, Urushihara Hanzo and Kamazuki Suzuno, to celebrate the victory over the perverted angel Sariel who had tried to murder the Demon King and Hero. Chiho was absent because she had cram school to prepare for her High School entrance exams.<p>

"So, Maou-dono, why is it that you are not at MgRonald's today?" Suzuno inquired as she put hot-steamed rice in a bowl topped with an egg-chicken mixture.

"Golden week. All shops close at 2PM so that people have time to celebrate with their families." Maou answered and smelled the _oyakodon_ Suzuno had prepared.

"It's a shame Chi-chan couldn't come today... Entrance exams must be very important." Emi huffed casually, glancing at the main dish. "Sukiyaki is her favorite dish.."

"Entrance exams here in Japan determine which High School you can enter." Urishihara explained, taking a lazy sip of his green tea. "You learn a lot of stuff on the internet. Yes, there's more to it than just online shop and first-person shooters.

"Spoken like a true NEET." Maou jibed, chuckling to himself as he watched Urushihara pout. "Well, maybe _you_ should try playing online games? Even a workaholic such as yourself needs to relax." he retorted lazily, earning him a clout and furious look from his roommate Ashiya. "Do not dare proposing such a lowly lifestyle to Maou-sama."

"I'm surrounded by idiots!", Emi whispered to Suzuno who was seated next to her. She merely nodded in agreement.

"Aaaaaanyways..." Emi chimed in, trying to change the topic in hopes of preventing chaos, "Why don't you try some Sukiyaki? Suzuno's cooking is _delicious._" The addressed three shot an incredulous look at her horribly fake gloating.

A loud noise was heard in the room, suddenly, and a light appeared in their midst, presenting them with an infant in a crib.

_"What the heck is this!?"_

* * *

><p><span>Annotations<span>

_Lac fajhe ho tupanihc anx hteik fkehytex nahuke _= Lay waste to humanity and their wretched nature

_Zayr in hipe cou vo =_ Back in time you go

_Nephilim = _Offspring of an angel and another race, usually human


	2. The Devil and The Hero raise a child!

**Chapter 1: The Devil and The Hero raise a child!?**

.

"_Are you… for real…?" _

A _baby_ was present in their midst, peacefully sleeping, with no idea what is going on. No one said a word. Correction: No one _dared_ to say a word. They were staring at the baby. And staring. And _staring_. Dumbfounded at what was going on.

"Y'know…" Urushihara murmured quietly, "we can't… _possibly_… afford.." and that earned him, for the 500th time this week, a deadly glare from his roommate, Ashiya.

"Maou-sama…" Ashiya began and looked over his lord, but not in the eyes.

"Hm?" the lord said, still looking dumbfounded at the child.

"For-forgive me for.. intruding in your private matters.." Ashiya continued, getting more and more nervous in his gut. "Could this child… be yours?"

"HELL NO!" Maou yelled and rose abruptly, waking the child up by accident.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHH!" it sobbed violently; the child sobbed so loudly that everyone covered his or her ears. However, that wasn't the only problem. The ground began to shake, as if an earthquake was nearby. The shattering was so immense that the _sukiyaki_ Suzuno prepared earlier spilled on the ground and the bowl of tea fell on Urushihara's head, causing much agony to the fallen angel. Maou, still exhausted from the battle with Sariel and Olba, passed out. Suzuno crawled underneath the table, holding a small hope to find relief here, but she had no such luck.

"OI! DEMON KING! DON'T PASS OUT LIKE THAT!" Emi yelled, yanking Maou's collar violently, shaking his head back and forth, while saliva was dropping from his chin. Truly, Emi had to admit, this felt like a plot straight from a _B-rated sci-fi movie_. Baby appears out of nowhere, no one knows what's going on, and the victim is usually the protagonist who has to _raise_ the child against his will.

"_Wait… don't tell me-" _ Emi thought briefly, but couldn't finish it as the door to Maou's flat was broken in. A bright light blinded everyone for a brief second before everything went back to normal.

"So… this is the cause of the Sonar going wild? A _baby_?" an all-too-familiar voice sighed in slight frustration. Her movements were heavy, as was her corpulent figure.

"Maou-san. Wake up." She said as she went over and slapped his head slightly, causing him to raise his neck.

"Eeeeh… Emi…?" he howled, noticing that the Hero was firmly grabbing him by his collar. "What are you-"

"D-don't look at me, Maou!" she flinched, refusing to look at him. "Just.. just pretend you saw nothing!"

"Ahem." The elder woman interrupted them, turning everyone's attention to her.

"Shiba Mi-"

"Na na na…" she cut Ashiya off in a patronizing tone and swung her index finger back and forth. "I told you.. Call me Miki-T."

"Miki..T.. the landlady..?" She nodded. "What brings you here?"

"Well… this morning, I noticed that the Sonar was going haywire because of another gate to this world." Miki-T informed and looked over to the baby.

"Is the child… alright?" Emi asked.

"You may rest assured that the child is alright. I used sleep magic on her."

"_Her?_" Ashiya raised an eyebrow. "You know her gender?"

"Of course. Female demons in their infant stage tend to cry ground-shatteringly. I thought a mighty Demon General such as yourself would know this."

"A demon infant!?" Emi questioned. "Just who would send a demon infant to _this_ world?"

"I don't know. I merely came here to correct the Sonar imbalances." Miki-T answered and rose. "The rest lies in your hands."

"Ma…ma…" the infant girl muttered and held her arms in Emi's direction, causing the Hero to distort her face a little in surprise and disbelief. "Me…?" she pointed to herself.

"You seem to remind her of her mother, Hero Emilia." Miki-T commented and proceeded to leave. "Wait! Miki-T, who are you-" Emi wanted to ask, but the landlady was gone.

Slowly, Emi crawled towards the infant and cuddled her. She didn't know _why_ she did this, as demons normally disgusted her. _It must be because that child is an infant_, she rationalized. In hindsight, it made sense; what creature _didn't_ like infants? As Emi cuddled the child, it began to giggle and laugh in, what Emi thought, was the cutest voice ever. Emi's glare softened, even a smile appeared on her lips. Inexplicably, this felt so _natural_ to her.

She didn't notice the males in the room staring at her in complete surprise and disbelief. _Emilia the Hero, cuddling a demon child? Inconceivable!_ All three pointed fingers at her, letting out small sounds of disbelief.

"Who are you, and what have you done with the _real_ Emi?" Maou muttered quietly, which Emi ignored initially. However, as the sounds continued, Emi's soft glare morphed into annoying frustration as she turned her face to the three interrupting her from cuddling the demon child in her arms.

"What the _hell_ is your problem?" she hissed quietly but deadly.

"I… I have never seen a _Hero_ cuddling a demon child…" Maou giggled. "Is this some B-rated sci-fi flick?" His giggles morphed to laughs.

"SATAN JACOB!" _That_ was it. The Hero reached over and punched Maou and the other two laughing _idiots_ on the head.

"We sowwie…" they muttered in agony as they could barely speak.

"Now that I think about it…" Suzuno said out of the blue, pausing her cleaning duties, "Demon infants, first and foremost, desire the warmth of their parents." She looked into the child's ruby eyes and poked her nose. "Aa, so cute. Emilia, since the child seems to like you the most, would you consider raising it? I don't think Maou-dono can afford the costs of a child right now." Urushihara sighed triumphantly. _Finally someone who gets it!_, he thought.

"W-what..? Me? Raising a demon child?" Emi twitched uncontrollably and desperately looked for a solution. _God, please.. spare me.._ "B-but… I am the Hero…"

"Hero or not, the child is very fond of you. I doubt she would like our environment." Ashiya defended Suzuno's suggestion. "And besides, I have never seen Maou-sama handle children."

"T-that's true.. I guess. But still. She is a _demon._ It goes without saying that she should be raised by fellow demons to become a _proper_ demon!" Emi snarled. "Tch, you really lack common sense…"

"Wait… did you just… say what I think you said?" Maou asked dumbfounded. "You.. you want this child to become a _proper_ demon?"

_Oh crap_…, Emi flinched as she just realized what she said. Consistency be damned. She silently cursed herself; There was really no solution. She could either raise a demon child, or let the child be raised by the Demon King and his generals. _Pick your poison, Emilia._, The Hero mocked herself.

"Besides", Maou continued. "She already _is_ a proper demon." Emi widened her eyes. "How can you tell?"

"Don't you sense the potent magical aura she emits? She was reproduced from two demons; Not just that" he added a dramatic pause, "she _must_ be the child of at least a noble. Her aura hints at this." Emi trembled slightly. A noble?

"What Miki-T said earlier… While it is true that female demons – and male demons for that matter – cry this much in their infant stage, they don't cause the ground to shatter." Suzuno cut in critically. "Emilia. this child needs to be taken care of _extremely_ well. If she falls into evil hands.." Suzuno started worringly at the Hero and friend, knowing how much turmoil the demons caused to her village and her father. The last thing she wanted was _more_ problems when they just defeated Sariel, which by itself was difficult to pull off; but to raise a child the _right_ way.. that was truly a difficulty in its own right.

"I'll take care of her." Emilia decided abruptly and stood up, smiling. "Emilia, you mean.."

"I am the _Hero_. It's true that I can't _stand_ demons; but by the same token, I wouldn't be much of a hero if I abandoned a lonely child like that." She smiled confidently at Suzuno and everyone else. "Believe in me. That child will be formidable."

"Pa…pa…" the girl giggled. She had crawled out of her crib and towards a very confused and dumbfounded Maou, who was struggling to react to the situation presented to him.

"Ma.. Maou-sama… Oi, child, get away from Maou-sama!" Ashiya yelled, hoping he would be a help to the situation. But the child ignored Ashiya's irate voice and proceeded to crawl on Maou's lap.

"Someone… please… what do I do….?" he gasped. Seconds later, the child crawled on top of Maou's shoulder and rested there.

"Pa… pa… pa.. pa…" she giggled and smiled; she was clearly pleased by Maou's presence.

"This… this is too much…" Maou gasped and passed out. Emi was quick to catch the child before it would hit the ground. "Oi, Maou, be more responsible!" she yelled.

"Er… it seems that this girl thinks Hero Emilia and Maou… are her parents…" Lucifer cut in, clearly surprised at his choice of words. At this point, it was clear: Any hope Emi held that Maou would _not_ be involved in this child's upbringing… it was flushed down the toilet.

"Eeeeeh… what…" Maou murmured as he slowly opened his eyes, his vision gradually improving with each blink. He looked over to see a highly blushing Emi by his side, carrying the demon girl in her arms. "Emi…" he gasped to garner a reaction.

"Emi." he said louder as she looked at him. "How long have I been… out for?"

"Four minutes." was Emi's snappy reply. Maou grinned. "Not exactly long, then." Maou resumed his sitting position and stretched himself. "You know, Ashiya and Suzuno were worried about you passing out." Emi said surprisingly gently. "Now that I notice.." he replied, touching his head and shirt; he was wet.

"Ashiya…" he growled slightly, causing the reptilian Demon General to spasm a little. "F-forgive m-me, Maou-sama…" he said sobbingly, "but.. I was too worried.." The Demon King sighed. "Eh, it can't be helped.."

Looking over to Emi, he asked: "By the way, Emi… have you decided what the girl's name should be?" That garnered Suzuno's curiosity. "Yeah, if you and Maou-dono are going to raise her, she definitely needs a name."

Emi rested her palm on her face, and made a "hmm". She had to admit, she had no idea. And Maou, she inferred, had no idea either. Suddenly, Emi gasped for a breath as she felt a sudden raise in her heartbeat.

"Emi… what's wrong-" Maou wanted to ask, as he too felt a sudden raise in his heartbeat. _What is this…?_, he questioned in his thoughts. He struggled to channel his thoughts, as so many things flashed onto his mind; things he had no knowledge of. However, one thought was persistent and recurring. He blinked, and the recurring thought stopped.

"Rias", Emi suddenly whispered as she looked to the infant girl.

"What did you say, Emi?"

"Her name will be Rias." she clarified. "Rias…" Suzuno repeated. "It sounds surprisingly fitting."

"A demon name", Ashiya added. "However, this isn't Ente Isla, and the Japanese people prefer traditional names."

"Maou Ria, then." Suzuno countered. "Surely, Ria would be a fine Earth name."

"I concede, Suzuno-san." Ashiya turned to her politely. "Maou Ria it is, then?"

Maou and Emi nodded.

"I'm sorry for interrupting, but how are we going to afford the additional costs of child stuff? Someone has to get another job-" Ashiya and Maou grimaced.

"Urushihara…" Maou said more akin to his voice as the Demon King. It was euphemism to say that Urushihara was _terrified_. "Get a job."

"….eh?"

* * *

><p>AN: That ends chapter 1. I had much fun writing this, especially the funny parts.

Anyways, review please, can't get much better otherwise. Fav and follow if you like.

Until next time ^_^


	3. Nephilim

**Chapter 2: Nephilim**

/…/ = translations from the Ente Isla language

.

_Rrrriiing rrriiiing!_

"Huh!?" Emi flinched, being caught off-guard by the sound of her mobile phone ringing. "Who could be calling me at _this_ hour? We are about to eat!" she cursed silently, carefully placing her chopsticks on the edge of her plate.

"Eh? Emi?" Maou inquired. "Give me a second."

"Who's this?" she spat.

"That's _not_ the polite way to greet your elder, Hero Emilia." the baritone voice commented.

"Miki-T? Why would you be calling at _eating_ hour?"

"Oh, my apologies. I wanted to call to inquire about what you are going to do with the demon girl." Miki-T explained, chuckling slightly. "Would I be wrong to guess that you and the Demon King will raise her?" Emi widened her eyes. "How-"

"Ah, just a guess." Miki-T chuckled. "In that case, I would like to inform you that it is necessary for you to move with the Demon King." Emilia noticed her face heating up rapidly at that comment. She didn't want to _know_ how the others would react to that.

"W-what!? I can't-"

"A child, biological or not, needs a mother and a father. I can sense something unusual about this child." the landlady persuaded, her tone getting serious. "I assume you noticed it as well; this child is not an ordinary demon child."

"But still, I am the Hero, and-"

"_Because_ you are the Hero", Miki-T cut her off, "you are perfect for giving this child a courageous heart." Emi still trembled. _Is this supposed to calm me down!?_, she frantically thought.

"And because Maou Sadao is the Demon King" Miki-T continued, "the child will know extraordinary power in more ways than one." She sighed, taking a sip of her _earl grey_ tea. "Her future will be bright." She chuckled slightly before continuing.

"Anyways, next to Kamazuki-san's flat is a vacant flat for you and Maou-san to use. I will phone you sometime." And then, she hung up.

"W-wait, what about the… rent…?" Emi wanted to ask. "Damn, she hung up.."

"Oi, Emi.. everything ok?" Maou cut in, taking a careful look at Emi's distressed face. "Emi…?"

"WE MOVE TOGETHER!" The Hero suddenly screamed, catching Maou off-guard.

"What is the meaning of this, Hero Emilia!?" Ashiya, who was quick to rise up after hearing that, yelled and pointed his index finger at Emi.

"That's what the landlady said, you doofus!" Emi yelled back at the Demon General frustratingly. "She said I and Maou are supposed to move together to raise this demon girl!"

"WHAT!?" Maou cut in, suddenly comprehending what Emi meant earlier. "Are you for real!?"

"YES! She said it has to do with the fact that demon infants _need_ their parents!" Emi cried, rising and getting tense in her body.

"But we're not even her parents!" Maou retorted. "Seriously, what the hell is this!? Why is a demon baby even sent to Japan!?"

"Hell if I know!" Emi cried again, crossing her arms and assuming a defensive position. "L-look.. I don't like this as much as you don't, but… Ria… no, Rias.. she needs to be raised properly." Emi looked over to the sleeping girl in the crib and saddened her stare. "She may be a demon, but she is as innocent as any infant." She turned back to Maou and looked him sincerely in the eyes. "No child deserves to grow up without parents. She needs a gentle mother, but above all, a strong and virtuous father."

Maou sighed. "Emi…" he said. "Eh? What is it?"

"I'm… I'm not exactly 'virtuous' in your human sense." He sighed again. "Have you forgotten who I am…? I may _pose_ as an ordinary human, but I still am the Dark Lord Satan, the harbinger of destruction."

"N-no…" she whispered, still trembling. "B-but… you are strong enough to protect her from any _adversary_." She looked into Maou's eyes again. "Besides, Miki-T said we could use the apartment next to Suzuno-san."

Maou jumped up. "Eehhh? For real? What about the extra rent?"

"She didn't say anything about it." Emi answered. "But she said this flat would get a little too crowded with me and the baby."

"Inconceivable." Ashiya suddenly cut in. "Maou-sama, no matter what happened before, she is still the Hero Emilia, your arch-nemesis! Besides, it is utterly _immoral_ for a man and a woman to move together, even if it is to raise a child!"

"Since when do demons care about morals? Eh?" Emi snarked at him. "Besides, it is the _landlady_ who said it is best that Maou and I raise her. And I can guess why." She approached Rias carefully and took her into her arms, and stared deeply into her, trying to gauge the totality of her magical aura. It surprised her not; of course Rias would be very strong, and Emi could sense how her magical aura pressed onto her soul, making her breath hitch up a bit. She wanted to lay her back into the crib, but for some reason, she couldn't take her eyes off Rias.

"Emi?" Maou wondered, noticing that she was not moving. "Is everything alri- EMI!" he screamed her name, noticing that she was dropping unconscious, alerting Urushihara, Suzuno and Ashiya. "Emilia!" Suzuno yelled and rushed to her, inspecting her eyes. "Her eyes… they are completely blank.."

"**xapn ih.. **/_damn it../_" Maou cursed in the language of Ente Isla, causing everyone to look at him in complete shock. "Satan…" Suzuno whispered, calling him by his real name. "What's… what's going on…?"

"**Emilia… jte ij in hkanye. I'p hoo juke htah Rias yaujex ih. **_/Emilia… she is in trance. I'm sure Rias caused it./_" His tone was dark and serious. The girl was firmly clutched into Emi's arms.

"**Alciel...**" the Demon King began, looking over to his trusted Demon General, causing him to become alert. "Cej, Pilokx**?** _/Yes, Milord?/_"

"**Vahtek couk Xepon Venekal'j panhle. Htij youlx veh keavic uvlc. **_/Gather your Demon General's mantke. This could get really ugly./_" the Demon King ordered. Ashiya nodded. "Cej, Pilokx. _/Yes, Milord./_"

"Huh…?" Urushihara, overhearing Maou's through his headphones, mixed with the sound of the _Danganronpa _game he was playing. "Maou? What-" His breath hitched in surprise. He felt dark energy gathering inside the house. "What the _hell_ is interrupting my game again?" he hissed quietly, stood up and walked over and saw Maou leaning over Emi. "Eh? Why is Hero Emilia appearing so strange?" Suzuno slapped him. "Quieh, cou ixioh! Emilia youlx ze in xanvek! _/Quiet, you idiot! Emilia could be in danger!/_"

"Eh, Suzuno..?" Urushihara inquired while rubbing over his stinging cheek. "What's all this fuss about-" He then noticed Emi being engulfed in a scarlet aura.

"**Egekcone, jhac zayr! **_/Everyone, stay back!/_" the Demon King roared to his minions and Suzuno.

"Okay, fill me in." Urushihara, still oblivious, said to Suzuno. "Why is the Hero glowing as if she was a _demon_?" The marine-haired girl growled in response and turned from him. "_Not_ strange at all…" he commented sarcastically.

"She was staring deeply into Rias, and she went into trance one second later." Ashiya cut in, having retrieved his Demon General mantle. "Oi, Alciel! Why are you dressed like that? Do we have to fight again?"

"Hero Emilia could be in grave danger." Ashiya responded in a serious tone. "Her state is not exactly a friendly one."

"Why do you care so much about your _arch-nemesis_?" Suzuno yelled. "You are demons, and she is the Hero! You should be glad she could be… corrupted!"

"**Jilenye, Crestia Bell.**_ /Silence, Crestia Bell./_" the Demon King roared in front of her. Urushihara rolled his eyes and sighed. "Why do I have to be the last person who's filled in all the details?" he whispered, barely audible.

Suddenly, Maou jumped back and notices the room becoming filled with the scarlet aura Emi is emitting. "M-Maou-sama…?" Ashiya whimpered hesitatingly, looking over his lord's shoulders.

"Tch… no doubt.", he spoke in the human tongue as his horns grew back and his body became more like his real body as the Demon King. "Emilia… she is emitting a _demonic_ aura." His grin, unseen by Suzuno, Ashiya and Urushihara, widened and his sharp teeth surfaced. "I knew that there was something _strange_ about her, but _this…_" he didn't finish as he looked at Emi, no, _Emilia_, whose form changed drastically.

Her clothes were completely gone, only her underwear remained intact. Maou noticed her nails changing color too, from marble white to pitch black. They grew in size as well, becoming the same size as Maou's, no, _Satan's_ nail size. Her hair, once a reddish fuchsia, was now a deep, rich scarlet red. Her hair was flowing around as the scarlet aura surrounded her. As she opened her now crimson eyes, she grinned wildly, surfacing her sharp teeth.

"Emilia…" Suzuno gasped, not knowing how to react. "Is she… being possessed?" She stared into Emilia's eyes, absolutely terrified. "Emi…lia.." she muttered and sank to her knees, her body shriveling in fear. "Bell!" Ashiya cried. "Lucifer, watch her!"

"Eh..? Why me? Why always me?" he wailed, earning a slap from his comrade Ashiya. "Okay… fine…"

"**Oi, Emilia… Tage cou lojh couk pinx?** _/Oi, Emilia… Have you lost your mind?/_" Satan said, looking at what he could not _possibly_ call The Hero, his arch-nemesis. Had he not known who she was, he would have guessed that she was a fellow comrade of his. Emilia gave Satan a cold stare while her grin ceased. Suddenly, Rias, who was still sleeping, began to float and returned to the crib. Emilia then approached him.

"Nnnnh.." she groaned, which was more of a growl. "**Fto afarenex pe wkop pc jlupzek?**_ /Who awakened me from my slumber?/_" Her voice resembled the normal Emi, yet it was a pitch darker than the voice of Emilia the Hero.

"**Jlupzek? Ake cou zeinv mojjejjex zc htah zazc? **_/Slumber? Are you being possessed by that baby?/_" Satan asked, the change of her pitch slightly irritating him. Emilia shook her head and looked at Rias in the crib. She turned from Maou, revealing her back to him, and walked towards Rias, whom she stared at coldly.

"**No…**" he commented, his voice sounding too frantic for his liking, while he looked at what was displayed on her back. **"It can't be…" **

As Satan said that, he didn't notice how Emilia grabbed him by his neck and rushed both of them out of the window.

"JIKE! _/SIRE!/_" Alciel yelled as his demon powers returned to him and flew out of the window to stand by his king. Lucifer, for some reason, regained his characteristic black wings. "Bell!" he called and grabbed a highly blushing Suzuno and carried her bridal-style out of the room to assemble with Satan and Alciel.

"I-I-I-IDIOT!" she screamed and slapped the fallen angel repeatedly. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?"

"I'm carrying you." was his rather simple response. Suzuno lowered her head in hope that Lucifer would not see her highly blushing face. The fallen angel chuckled. _So tsundere…_, he thought as he watched her actions. His gaze didn't rest on Suzuno very long, as he noticed the sky darkening rapidly, attaining a crimson color. "Not good.." he commented and analyzed his surroundings. Lucifer was surprised how much he learned in all the first-person shooters he played. Unfortunately, he had to be on the defensive as his demon powers, for the most part, were still sealed due to his fight with Satan.

Meanwhile, Satan and Alciel stood before a very insane and demonic Emilia as she summoned her attire from the calamity that was gathering around them. She could hear the sounds of the humans weeping and wailing in fear as they saw her, the Demon King and Alciel above them.

"She's feeding on the humans' fears to strengthen.." the Demon General commented and looked at his king. "Your orders?"

"**Don't do anything yet. I have a suspicion, but I want to confirm it first.**" Satan answered his loyal servant in his usual deep tone. _What are your intentions… Emilia?_, he thought and grinned evilly. He watched as Emilia became fully clothed in what appeared to be an armor.

It was a glossy and pitch-black, sporting some deep red trimming. The large shoulder pads, each composed of two scarlet-edged plates, one over the other, sported an unknown demon crest and flank the high collar, whose shape was reminiscent of that of a dress. Her scarlet-edged breastplate concealed a large amount of Emilia's cleavage – not that she had any – but revealed a fair amount of her belly. Plates flanked her hips and reached to her very large waist guard, composed of very long, scarlet-edged plates shaped like feathers and decorated by scarlet flowers. Her legs were clothed in pitch-black tights and her very slim gauntlets protected her hands, each decorated with the symbols of the demon kingdom. The plates guarding her legs are scarlet-edged along her thighs and knees, but pitch-black everywhere else.

As she completed her transformation, Alciel stood there in awe, while Satan clapped his hands slightly. "**Finished yet, Emilia?**" he asked his nemesis, who simply regarded him with a cold stare. "**Good.**" he said and grinned like a maniac, stretching his wings.

"Maou-sama… are you really going to fight her?" Alciel asked hesitatingly. "What about the town?"

"**Ah, that reminds me..**" Satan snapped his fingers, causing everyone in in his proximity to fall asleep.

"**And now for the fun part.**" He teleported, grinning, in front of Emilia, who was standing motionless before him. Satan grabbed the long, scarlet bangs that framed her face and held them in his open palm, sniffing them. "**It seems I'm not mistaken.**" he commented, letting go of her hair. He stared deeply into her crimson eyes; he knew that stare so well. His own glare softened substantially and he closed his eyes.

"**Ftc ake cou lehhinv couk vuakx xofn? **_/Why are you letting your guard down?/_" she asked him, still standing before him motionlessly. She analyzed his motions and expressions.

"**Yep, I'm not mistaken**." He repeated. "**You are a-**"

As she widened her eyes substantially, a shockwave ushered in and Satan was pushed back a few feet. Suzuno, not very afar, clung tightly onto Lucifer, wondering why she was doing this. Alciel yelled after his king, but stood by to guard the still powerless Lucifer who was carrying Suzuno.

Seemingly unopposed, Emilia _walked_ towards the others on air. Alciel prepared a lightning ball in his open palm, getting it ready to shoot it at the approaching Emilia.

"TAKE THIS, YOU MONSTER!" he screamed, stretching his arm to fire, but his arm was withheld.

"**I told you, Alciel… don't do anything.**" roared Satan's voice behind Alciel, who didn't look at his king. "B-but.. Sire..."

"**Silence, Alciel.**" Satan cut off his Demon General and looked into his eyes. "**You are to guard Lucifer and Crestia Bell. Understood?**"

"Y-yes… as you wish, Sire." Alciel bowed deeply and flew away from him, standing before Lucifer and Suzuno.

With Alciel guarding Lucifer and Suzuno, Satan could fully focus on his, admittedly frightening, arch-nemesis: Emilia. He grinned again and summoned his demon sword.

"**Tsk, I kinda had a **_**hunch**_** that you couldn't possibly be human, but..**" he paused, not being able to take his eyes off the scarlet fury before him. "**..this changes everything. You are.."** Emilia, having summoned a spear, charged.

"…_a nephilim._"

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.:** It seems my chapters are getting longer and the plot starts to unfold slowly. I kinda had writer's block writing this one, especially with all the elaborate descriptions, but I managed to finish it timely.

So much tense MaouxEmi relationship development.. hehe. And it ain't stopping. This is just the beginning w


	4. Past meets Future

**Chapter 3: Past meets future**

.

_Boom boom._

Sounds of a beating heart. A bottomless pit. Darkness. And a scarlet girl holding a chain in her left hand. She blinked. She looked. _Darkness everywhere._ She shook her head. Her body was numb, almost lifeless. Slowly, she moved her right hand and touched her face. A wet substance was on her fingers. As if she could see perfectly, she dipped her finger onto her tongue, exploring the taste of the substance. _"Blood_"_, _she determined.

The scarlet girl questioned what happened. Was she dead? Was she in _limbo_? Purgatory? Hell? **"Where am I!?"** she roared to the black, misty darkness, the bottomless pit. The pitch and tone of her voice frightened her beyond her wildest nightmares. She hitched, gasping a breath. Chills went down her spine as she moved her right hand, noticing the the chain she was holding. The sounds of the yanking chain, as well as her breath, echoed throughout the bottomless pit.

"**Where the hell am I!?"** she roared once more, this time much more fiercely, echoing in the darkness. No answer.

_"Try not to panic.."_ she told herself over and over again in a mantra-like fashion. It was her way of stating the obvious; this place was _scary._ It was _frightening_. It was cold, devoid of anything even remotely resembling life. So it begged the question: What, in the name of all Ignora, was _she_ of all people doing here? Supposedly a creature of light, she could not even _begin _to imagine why she would be in such a place of darkness, so inexplicably. Yet there she was, floating in a place she knew so little about. Or was she falling? She felt foggy. She had lost her sense of direction ever since she regained consciousness.

_Boom boom._

There it was again. Her beating heart. The sound etched itself inside her mind, playing over and over again like a cassette set to replay for infinity. A recurring experience. One second later, the sound was gone. Or was it a minute? Or an hour? Or a day? She really had no sense of time. It all vanished. The scarlet girl was losing her patience, slowly but surely, like sand slipping away to the bottom of an hourglass. She so desperately wanted to leave this place. She cringed and yanked the chain.

Suddenly, _light._

"Emilia."

She flinched at the sound of her name. Who was this? Who was calling her name? The light appeared to the scarlet girl like a small light at the end of a tunnel. _"A near-death experience?"_ she questioned, having been too often at the brink of life and death in the past. She shook her head vigorously. It didn't make any sense. This whole experience was nothing but nonsensical to her.

"_Emilia."_ she heard someone calling her name again.

The light brightened and grew, slowly piercing through the dreaded darkness. Emilia squeezed her eyes shut as the light blinded her. Suddenly, her body shook vigorously. The chain slipped into the pit from her right hand. Her breaths became more frantic. Sweat started to form on her moderately sized forehead.

As the light and the shaking of her body intensified, she felt herself being transported to another location. She suddenly sensed the scent of flowers and a warm breeze on her skin. It was a sharp contrast to the cold and void darkness she experienced prior.

"Emilia."

Prompted by the sound of a very familiar voice calling her name, she opened her eyes and carefully, with a pinch of curiosity, examined the scene laid out before her. Blue sky with a few tiny clouds, the scent of flowers and a warm, gentle breeze.

"Emilia…" the familiar male voice breathed behind her back; she could feel the slight tickles of that male's claws on her tummy, his hands gently resting on it. Emilia didn't respond, but she looked down, noticing an infant demon girl peacefully sleeping in her arms. The male's hand gently ran over the girl's forehead, caressing it gently.

Then it struck her like a gong. She realized who that person behind her was and her cheeks flushed in a deep red. Her body began to shake with nervousness. While this scene was infinitely more pleasant than the dreaded darkness, Emilia didn't understand this scene either. She whimpered slightly, not knowing how to react to this.

His right hand ran gently over her cheek as he chuckled at her hopeless behavior. It was a lighthearted chuckle, not a dark or evil one. "S-Satan…" she called his name, her face now being as red as a tomato. He laughed as he cuddled her tighter.

"Ente Isla to Emi." he said, making her look at him. There he was, Satan; The infamous demon king, clothed in his regal attire. His characteristic horns were illuminated by the sun, with his right horn cut off. His fangs were visible as he grinned playfully at Emilia.

"W-what.. what is this..?" she brought herself to ask, her face still considerably red from embarrassment. Noticing that he saw her shyness, she quickly turned away. "Please.. don't look at me.." she whimpered. No demanding tone as usual, it was more a plea.

The demon king chuckled. "No need to be shy around me." he continued to say, still holding her tightly.

"_What do I do!?"_ she desperately asked herself. The scene felt so surreal. The Hero Emilia was somewhere in Ente Isla, cuddling with her arch-nemesis, the one who killed her father. And somehow, a child was sleeping in her arms. Wait… _child?_

"Rias", she whispered, suddenly sensing her memory returning to her. Once again, Emilia looked at Satan, whom she knew as a sadistic and cruel megalomaniac. There he was sitting, behind her, completely peaceful, cuddling Emilia as if she was his _girlfriend_.

"She seems to have taken a lot after you and me, hasn't she?" he asked her. He mustered the infant with his index finger. "Your nose.." he mused, tickling it slightly, careful not to wake her from her peaceful slumber. "Your lips", he continued, trailing down her chin, stopping for a brief moment. "And yet.. her hair is unruly." Satan chuckled. Emilia noticed the tiny horns the baby girl had, barely visible from her plump of hair. "And the horns. Don't forget the horns." she added.

"Yeah, those too." he commented. And then, it dawned upon her. "W-w-w-w-w-waiiit.." she squeaked, her blush returning. "A-a-are you saying…"

"What do you mean?" he cut her off, staring at her obliviously perplexed. Emilia hoped to the gods he was not going where she thought he was going with this. She shook her head violently.

"She's our daughter." he said casually, as if it was the most _normal_ thing in the world. _"This is a joke. This HAS to be a joke.."_ the Hero frantically told herself. For how, for the love of the gods, would the Hero copulate with the demon king? That would imply there existed some sort of an amorous relationship between the two of them. _"Never in a million years._" Emilia commented mentally.

"Surprised?" Satan asked as he touched her cheek. Emilia had the urge to punch him for daring to touch her, but much to her surprise and horror, she didn't. She didn't understand herself, just like she didn't understand this scene. She refused to accept the remote possibility that this scene could be real. It seemed too surreal; both herself and Satan were completely out of character. She kept rationalizing with herself, coming up with millions of different reasons why this scene couldn't possibly be real. Yes, it was probably her mind playing dirty tricks on her. It was all in her head, or so she desperately tried to convince herself.

Her gaze fell on her alleged daughter, the daughter she had with Satan. She knew from a recollection of memories that the child, Rias, was real. Rias suddenly appeared in the Devil's Castle inexplicably, and suddenly Emilia and Satan were tasked with raising her. But still, it seemed so unbelievable to her that the child would be their own daughter.

"Emi, get up." Satan suddenly cut the Hero off from her train of thought, his tone becoming serious. Emilia chose to do just that. She got up and guarded the child in her arms.

Suddenly, the sky darkened into a dark shade of red, causing her and Satan to become alert. She tried to summon Better Half, but for some reason, she couldn't. Her body started to tremble again, just like it did in the darkness. Deep inside, she felt something bad would happen. As the sky darkened, the wind became more violent.

And then it happened. A million fiery spears rained down from the sky and impaled Satan. It happened so sudden that even he couldn't dodge. He coughed up blood, looking into Emilia's terrified eyes.

"SATAAAAAAN!" she screamed from the bottom of her lungs, before a sharp pain overtook her as well. At least ten spears impaled her body as well, making it difficult for her to breathe. As she dropped to the ground, she saw familiar bodies dropping as well; Lucifer's wings had been torn off completely. Alciel was not only decapitated, but his other body parts were cut off too. Suzuno only had traces of her once silky hair as her flesh was burnt away; and finally, Chiho was cut in half.

Before Emilia stood a coldly staring figure with blue eyes and wings, white as the snow. She snatched the child from Emilia's arms, the still-living Hero whimpering, tears forming from the corners of her eyes for the infant Rias.

"D-don't.. p-please.."

* * *

><p>"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed, rising abruptly, her body bathed in sweat. Her breaths were shallow with slight hints of whimpers of the terror she had just experienced.<p>

"It's okay, Emilia.." Suzuno said as she proceeded to hug her friend. "It's okay." Frantically, the Hero looked over and spotted Rias squealing in her crib. "Thank goodness, she's alright.." Emi let out.

After a while of Emi whimpering, Suzuno let go of her friend. "What happened?"

"I…. I…" Emi began, too terrified to narrate what she saw. She couldn't let a word out. As the scenes of her _nightmare_ played before her mind, she trembled in terror.

"It's okay, Emi." Maou cut in. "You must have had a very bad nightmare." Emi looked at him in total shock, but glad that he was living. "Still, I don't know what the hell just happened."

"What do you mean?" Emi asked, thinking he referred to the nightmare.

"You.. you went _berserk." _She didn't understand. "Come again?"

"What he said." Urushihara commented nonchalantly while playing his handheld game like nothing happened. "You went totally berserk. Like a demon."

"Demon!?" she questioned. Was her mind playing with her again? What were they talking about?

"Um.. how do I put this.." Maou began, trying to explain everything to the Hero in the least crazy way possible. "Basically… you stared at Rias for a while, gauging her magical aura." Emi nodded. "Then, one second later, your mind went blank and you dropped unconscious." Surprisingly, she could remember that. "You started to gather demonic aura-"

"DEMONIC AURA!?" she yelled, cutting him off. Was he crazy? "I'm _human!_"

"-getting to that. Anyway, you started to gather demonic aura, your voice darkened, your appearance changed and you basically tried to fight us all." Emi stared at him in complete disbelief. "What the… hell…" Maou sighed.

"Before you could fight us, a strange girl dressed like a temple priestess appeared all the sudden and put you in a barrier." Maou continued, Emi could still not follow. "You were growling and kicking, and this girl did some weird mantra… and.. she kinda pushed away that demonic aura. You returned to normal."

"How much time… did pass away?" Emi asked shakingly. "Two days."

"I was unconscious… for two days?" Maou nodded. "Suzuno and Chi-chan were worried to death about you."

"Chi-chan..? I thought she way busy?" Emi inquired.

"Well, Chi-chan came to visit because she had a day off from cram school, and she saw you unconsciously laying in your _futon_, so obviously she was worried about you." Maou informed her. He paused, inhaling deeply. The next part, without a doubt, would be the hardest.

"Emi.." he began, his voice becoming completely serious. "Emi.. that priestess type.. she said something that shocked even me." He looked at her completely clueless, yet terrified face. "You.. you implied you were the daughter of a human and an angel, right?"

"Where are you going with this!?" she spat. "Just get to the point!"

"You see.. you can't _possibly_ be human." Inhaling again, he stared into Emilia's terrified eyes. Suddenly, the atmosphere in the room chilled. Everyone's eyes were on Maou and Emi. They couldn't believe what they had just heard. Emilia the Hero, _not a human_? The Hero's face sank, her fists clenched. It was as if she was burying her head in shame.

"This can't… be…" she muttered between her quiet but audible whimpers.

"Emilia-"

"THIS CAN'T BE!" she cried, her head sinking again. "I… I am…"

"-the daughter of a human, correct?" Maou looked at her, able to _smell_ her despair. "But it is not so." Emi, slowly, raised her tear-stained face to look into Maou's eyes; she didn't care that she cried in front of her nemesis. She didn't care that she disgraced her honor by appearing this _weak_ before him. She forgot it all. It was irrelevant. Remembering her bloodied state in the dream of darkness, she trembled in fear once again.

Noticing her state worsening, Maou quickly hugged her.

"Ma… Maou-sama…" Ashiya gasped in complete shock. The reptilian demon general couldn't believe what his eyes just saw. He had never, not even once, seen his friend and king hug someone or even show kindness to anyone other than him, Malacoda and Adramelech. _"Such incredible honor bestowed upon her, the Hero Emilia!"_ Ashiya thought to himself. _"But what does this.. mean..?"_

Emi's world was shaken once again. Her mind screamed in agony, desperately urging her to push away Maou and punch him. It was as if she was in trance all over again; her body did not obey her. Motionless it stayed, feeling Maou's body against hers. A scene flashed through her mind; crimson eyes, scarlet hair and an absolutely horrible form. If Emi could, she would be trembling at that sight.

"No.." she breathed against Maou. "NO!" Maou held her closer, the scent of her despair getting stronger. What was happening with her? Why was she so _crazy_ all the sudden?

"It's okay, Emi." Maou said and let go of her. She stared at him with confused, yet angry and sad eyes.

"EMI!" he yelled after her as she got up and ran out of the Devil's Castle. As he wanted to rise, Suzuno held him back. "Don't go after her.." she insisted. "She… she needs some space."

* * *

><p>Emi ran as far as her legs could carry her. She didn't care <em>where<em> she would end up, just away from Maou and the others. Small tears formed at the corners of her eyes as her mind recalled what had happened moments ago. Maou embracing her tightly, almost empathetically. _"Just what's the matter with this guy!?" _she raged inside, not being able to comprehend his actions. But by the same token, she wasn't able to comprehend her own. Why did she _allow_ him to embrace her? Why did she allow him to _soothe_ her, as if he was her brother or her father? What was she so afraid of? What? _Why?_ She didn't understand. She was so confused. Her train of thought was interrupted as she suddenly felt her body bumping into someone else's. Abruptly, she fell to the ground, noticing a sharp pain in her behind.

"Owwww.." she whimpered, rubbing it to soothe the wound. She then looked up, spotting two large emerald eyes, a rather childish face, framed by short, ash-blonde hair.

"Excuse me, Miss.." Her voice was rather boyish for such a feminine figure. "Are you alright?" Emi couldn't help but stare into the blonde's emerald eyes.

"Erm.. Miss?" the young woman inquired.

"O-oh, sorry!" Emi quickly said in embarrassment before standing up and bowing deeply in a Japanese manner. "I apologize for rudely bumping into you."

"Don't mind it." the woman responded nonchalantly. "It happens sometimes." Emi sighed in relief.

"But tell me, Miss… is everything alright?"

"Y-yes. I.. I was just running… errands. Yes! That's what I was doing." She explained. _"Lie of the year, Emilia. Congrats."_ she proceeded to mock herself.

"Aa.. then that's good." Emi's jaw dropped. _"She totally did not just fall for my lie…" _

"I have to go now. I'm sure we'll cross paths again sometime. Until then, goodbye!" The blonde ran off, confusing Emi even more.

"Just who was this person.. just now?"

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.:** A harmless meeting… or something more? Hehe, I'm not telling :P I'll leave that to you guys to figure out. Had much fun writing this chapter, and I appreciate the plenty reviews I got last chapter, definitely did not expect that! HMS is such a small fandom despite being a huge success in Japan, which is a shame.

Anyways, I took my time with writing this chapter, almost 5-6 days! But the wait was definitely worth it.

I'll see you guys in the next chapter, and don't forget to leave reviews, fav and follow!


	5. The Aftermath

**Chapter 4: The Aftermath**

.

_Ka-Boom._

_Thunder roared in the infinite darkness. Roared mightily, roared loudly. No soul far and wide. The place was dead. Blistery trees with no leaves and a muddy ground merely adorned the scenery. Rain slapped the ground repeatedly, almost rivaling the sound of the mighty thunder descending from the cloudy night sky. _

_This scenery might sound boring and bland to any keen eye, but in the midst of it all stood a tall building, resembling a castle. It stood in the middle of nowhere, tall and mighty, being slapped by the relentless rain falling from the sky. _

_Ka-Boom._

_Another roar of thunder, briefly illuminating the otherwise pitch black area. Then, another sound. A horse, scared by the roars of thunder, roared on its own. The horse galloped frantically, staining its hooves with mud and dirt, towards that mysterious building at a very fast pace. _

"_Faster, Rim!" The horse was carrying a hooded, female figure. She was soaking wet, her hands were slippery, holding on tightly onto the horse. Her breath was fast and frantic, barely controlled. As her cloudy eyes spotted her destination, she roared again. _

"_Stop!" Immediately obeying her command, the horse halted immediately, briefly sliding through the mud beforehand. _

_She carefully got off her horse and leaned on it for a moment to regain her composure. She realized how long she had to ride to get to this building. She looked up to the sky. What were they calling her for again? _

"_My Lady." another voice suddenly interrupted her musings. She looked down and spotted a guardsman at the building's large port. Feeling slightly embarrassed, she slightly hissed before looking indifferently at the guardsman. _

"_This better be important." she stated with a hint of anger in her voice. The guardsman flinched slightly, poking his large spear. "My apologies, but I do not know." he replied at the implied question. _

"_May I go in?" It was not a mere question – it was a command, no matter how it was phrased. "Of course, my Lady." The guardsman opened the large port and the hooded female entered immediately. As swiftly as she entered, the port closed. _

"_Do not let anyone in, under any circumstances. Is that clear?"_

"_Yes, my Lady."_

_It was dark inside. Almost as dark as outside. But the magical orb inside the female's hand illuminated the large hall. The ceiling appeared as if it was inspired by gothic architecture. A dead silence was engulfing the hall, as the female said not one word – the only sound echoing throughout the hall was the sound of her footsteps. Suddenly, an armada of candles lit up as she continued walking. _

_She walked steadily until she saw the forms of 12 individuals, one who was standing in front of all the others on a podium. _

"_Remove your hood__." the one, an elder, on the podium ordered firmly in Ente Isla's native tongue. The female obeyed and knelt in front of the elder. _

_Her appearance was rather genetic for Ente Isla natives – ash-blonde hair and emerald eyes. Her skin was really pale, her hands small and trembling – overall her figure was petite. _

"_What have you called me for?" the female inquired sternly. _

"_Crestia Bell has not returned from earth." the elder retorted sharply. "Neither has Olba Meyer."_

_The female raised her eyebrows. That was the reason the elders called her here? _

"_High Elder, forgive my rudeness, but is this really a cause for concern?" she asked calmly. _

"_Of course it is!" he yelled at her, slamming his fist on the table. "The peasants are starting to panic. Most of Ente Isla is damaged from the war with the Demon King Satan."_

"_They are mentally and physically exhausted. They have no Hero to motivate them, to distract them from the problems Ente Isla is facing now." another elder added. _

"_I fear for the salvation of souls. In their faulty state of mind, the peasants may start doubting the authority of The Church. It could spread heresy and apostasy." The High Elder started down at the young female who appeared unfazed by his fantasies of doom. _

"_We, as the Elders, have the Mandate of Heaven to preserve the order of Ente Isla. Anything that might disrupt the order and hierarchy must be corrected or eliminated." He continued with his speech. "You, Rayne, know this better than anyone." _

_The female named Rayne flinched. There was truth in the High Elder's words, and the more she thought about it, the more concerning she deemed the Hero Emilia's disappearance, along with Crestia Bell, the Demon King and Olba. _

"_I understand." She said after letting out a sigh. "What are your instructions, High Elder?"_

"_You shall go to the so-called "Earth" the Hero has disappeared to and keep track on her whereabouts." Rayne nodded. "You will not make your identity known to her or anyone else from Ente Isla."_

"_Understood." She rose and turned her back on the elders, walking away._

"_And one more thing, Rayne." The High Elder roared. "Yes?"_

"_Should the Hero demonstrate traitorous tendencies, do not hesitate to eliminate her." Rayne paused a bit in surprise. "Rayne, is that clear?"_

"_Of course, High Elder." She replied nonchalantly. _

"_You may leave."_

.

Yumie Rayne frowned whilst sipping cappuccino from a large mug. It was Monday, 9:00 AM in the morning – this was her first day working for DoCoDeMo as a call center agent. She did not like this job prospect one bit. It seemed degrading, being reduced to someone's _low minion_ with no responsibilities – she just had to take orders and shut up. True, she was an elite assassin back home, but that position carried prestige and honor, as she was tasked with eliminating the Church's enemies. "Call center agent", she quietly rehearsed to herself. There was no honor in this position. Nothing to be proud of.

And yet, because the Hero Emilia worked here, she was stuck here as well. Rayne hissed. What a nuisance this was. So far, this was set up to be one of the most uninteresting missions she ever had. She took another sup of her cappuccino.

"So Emi, are you interested in a night at the karaoke bar tonight?" Rayne suddenly heard a cheerful, female voice.

"I don't know, Rika.. I have some matters to take care of."

"Aww Emi, don't be such a party pooper!" the cheerful voice whined. "It's been a while since we've done this. I'm sure Ashiya-san and Maou-san would wanna go too."

"Yeah, but they're also very busy tonight.. Sorry, Rika." Emi replied to her coworker. She looked around and noticed the ashe-blonde female sitting at their table.

"Excuse me?" Emi asked her a bit confused. The face seemed familiar, but Emi couldn't quite put her finger on where she had seen her. To be honest, Emi's mind was still clouded from _that_ incident. She had trouble comprehending lots of things ever since; she simply hadn't been the same at work, or with Maou and the others.

"Oh, I'm sorry.. I haven't introduced myself yet." Rayne, turning to look at Emi and Rika, finally said, snapping Emi out of her thoughts. "My name is… Yumiko Rei, and starting today, I'll be working here." "Oh, I'm sorry.. it seems that the boss hasn't notified us of the new workers the company hired." Rika replied to her. "Anyways, I am Rika Suzuki, and this is my coworker, Emi Yusa."

"Pleased to meet you." Yumiko replied and bowed. She disliked bowing in front of people that were not her superiors, but she read that bowing was a form of politeness in this country.

"_Hero Emilia, I found you."_ Rayne, or rather, Yumiko, said to herself. She knew that the red-haired girl before her was Emilia; she had seen her a week ago, when she was running around frantically. _"Errands, huh? Perhaps this mission won't be as boring."_

.

Maou Sadao was doing what he usually was doing at this hour: taking orders from his customers at MgRonald's and preparing burgers, fries and other goods the fast food chain had to offer. He had recently been promoted to manager of his store at Sasazuka due to his former boss and the previous manager, Mayumi Kisaki, being transferred to the newly opened store in Osaka. Consequently, Maou's workload increased at least threefold. So why was he working where he used to work, like a regular employee? The answer was simple: He had not found a suitable replacement for his former position.

On top of the stress that came from his new position, he was also incredibly stressed about his _private_ situation – raising the mysterious baby Rias together with Emi, and more importantly, uncovering the reason for Emi's fallout and more about her past.

"…_a Nephilim."_ the words of that mysterious woman dressed like a Japanese miko echoed in Maou's head. That's what she had said before she had crafted a barrier that sucked out the malicious crimson power inside Emi. It surprised Maou greatly that Emi, apart from her angelic powers, also had powers of a demon, and a very _high-class_ demon at that. Could it be that Emi was…? Maou shook his head. No, that was impossible. Or was it…?

"Maou-sama…?" Maou suddenly heard Ashiya's voice amidst his thoughts. "I want to order something… well, I and Urushihara."

"Ashiya, what the hell are you doing here!?" Maou exclaimed in surprise.

"Tenchou*!" Chiho, his subordinate, interjected. "They are customers."

"Oh, sorry, Chi-chan. I was lost in thoughts." He shrugged it off and turned to his _customers_. "Welcome to MgRonald's. My name is Maou Sadao, how may I help you?" Maou was surprised how friendly his fake polite tone sounded.

"Chicken MgNuggets and a coke for me, as well as Menu 3 for Ashiya." Urushihara said disinterested and sighed. This was so boring. At the very least he got out of the house for once, however incredibly rare this was.

"That would be about 6,500 yen in total." He tipped the total sum in his cashing machine and Ashiya paid the exact amount. As Maou looked over, he noticed that Ashiya and Urushihara had baby Rias with them. He felt relieved that they didn't leave her at home with Suzuno to look after her, but at the same time… Maou had a very bad feeling about this. He didn't know why, but something did not feel right.

"Don't worry, Maou-sama. We will watch over her." Ashiya, as if knowing his lord's concerns, informed the demon king. His demon general's voice was very firm, very determined. Ashiya bowed swiftly before instructing Urushihara to find a vacant table.

Maou sighed. He had to trust his subordinates; there was no other option.

And so passed on the hours, and even long after Ashiya and Urushihara finished eating, they did not leave the fast-food store. Maou felt a little aggravated by that as they were always watching him take orders from newly incoming customers.

"Thank you for choosing MgRonald's! My name is Maou Sadao, your order please!" he, once again, said in a fake, cheerful tone. But as he opened his eyes, he was shocked again.

"Emi!?" he exclaimed. "And… who?" Maou noticed the female beside Emi. She definitely was not Rika. Maou remembered what Rika, Emi's coworker, looked like.

"Oh, you know Yusa-san?" the female replied to Maou. "I'm Rei Yumiko, Yusa-san's new coworker."

"Oh wow.. I thought you were working right now, Emi."

"The boss allowed us to leave earlier due to that painful summer heat." Emi said, sighing and wiping her sweaty forehead. "My new coworker Rei-san insisted we go here to grab a snack, so.. here we are."

Maou grew wary. A new coworker suddenly entering the fold, insisting to go to MgRonald's? Something smelt very fishy. Yumiko Rei did not look exactly like she was from this area. After Suzuno's and Sariel's assassination attempts on him, he did not want to take any more chances.

"Well, okay. Your orders, please." Maou returned to his cheerful voice after his pause.

"Menu 6 for Yusa-san and Menu 3 for me, please." Yumiko made her order. Promptly, Maou went to the kitchen to prepare the meals.

In the mean time, Yumiko grinned in her mind. Now she had found the Demon King as well… what a coincidence. What an utterly _amazing_ coincidence it was. The Hero and the Demon King appeared to be on rather _way_ too friendly terms for the elite assassin's liking. _"Has the Hero herself fallen to darkness?"_ Yumiko wondered. _"Only time will tell…_"

She put on a fake smile and acted in a fake cheerfulness in front of the Hero and her comrades. She couldn't allow herself to get cocky as she got throughout her almost botched missions. The Demon King was a high-priority target, as was the Hero.

"Excuse me, Ashiya.. I gotta go to the loo." Urushihara said to his comrade Ashiya in the meantime as he was watching Yumiko and Rei closely. Upon seeing Urushihara going to the WC, Maou himself followed him carefully to not appear too obvious.

Urushihara closed the door, unzipped his pants and let out a sigh of relief. "Finally a change of scenery.. we have been here for hours and hours to no end, watching that damn infant-" As Maou suddenly entered the WC, Urushihara fell silent.

"Oh, M-Maou. What brings you here?" the fallen angel asked in a high-pitched voice and grimaced slightly.

"Just taking a break, nothing more." was the Demon King's nonchalant reply. He then proceeded to stare seriously at his demon general.

"Listen, Lucifer." The Demon King addressed his comrade by his real name. "I do not trust Emi with that Yumiko person."

The purple-haired fallen angel sighed. "So you noticed it as well, huh?"

"Noticed what?"

"It's a little suspicious that there is suddenly a new coworker at Emilia's workplace that _coincidentally _comes to MgRonald's, where the Demon King works." The demon general explained.

"I've been thinking the same. Although… I have absolutely no idea who this Yumiko is. I've never seen her before in any battle against the humans of Ente Isla." The Demon King replied and sighed once again, washing his hands after being done with what he was previously doing.

"Do you think we should warn Emilia?" Lucifer asked. "After all, she was oblivious about Suzuno being from Ente Isla."

Maou shook his head. "We have no proof that this Yumiko is from Ente Isla, much less an agent of our enemies. It is best to watch the situation closely. Understood?"

"Yes. Although, should Alciel and Suzuno be filled in?"

"It is best to do it in the privacy of the Devil's Castle-"  
>"Tiny little Sasazuka apartment." Urushihara interjected.<p>

"-anyway, I agree they should be filled in. Perhaps Suzuno knows something about this strange fellow." The Demon King finished, ignoring his general's interjection.

"Understood. Me, Alciel and Rias will be taking our leave now to discuss this situation and fill in Suzuno as well."

"Be careful, Lucifer." Maou warned his friend before exiting the WC to resume with his working routine.

.

**The Devil's Castle, 8:00AM**

As work finished, Emi and Maou returned to The Devil's Castle to coordinate Emi's move into the third apartment. Previously they had gone to Emi's old apartment to pick up a few things, like skin care products, shampoo, towels, pajamas, and fresh clothes so that Emi wouldn't totally feel out of place at her new "home". Emi also began to see why moving here was the best course of action – she and the baby would be safe in case Emi's berserk episode repeated itself, and she would also be safe from any outside intruders since Maou and his generals were only two doors next to her.

Needless to say, Emi still was quite uncomfortable with living next to the Demon King, her arch nemesis, the most obvious reason being their predetermined roles. But she, the Hero Emilia, was also innately frustrated with the current situation; she could not help but think through what happened and question the situation. She recalled the images of her berserk episode that initially terrified her and what Maou implied.

"_You're not human."_ he had told her back then. _Not human._ The words echoed in her mind. Emi had no reason to distrust him, but it seemed unbelievable. She had known she was not completely human due to her mother being an angel, but now it turned out there was not one shred of humanity inside her?

"What exactly… am I?" she whispered to herself, gazing in the mirror, studying her reflection.

Knock, knock.

"Emi, are you alright? Dinner's ready!" she suddenly heard Maou's voice interrupting her deep thoughts.

"Emi?" No response.

"Y-yes, I'm coming!" she shouted and exited the room swiftly, taking her smartphone and mirror with her.

Maou knocked on the door of his apartment which was promptly opened by his demon general Ashiya, who swiftly bowed.

"Welcome, Maou-sama. Please enter." he greeted with much reverence in his voice before greeting the hero as well. "Welcome, Hero Emilia."

"Ah, Emilia, Maou-dono. Welcome." Suzuno, who was sitting on her cushion, greeted the two individuals and put in the boiling hot chicken soup into two bowls.

"Suzuno, what's that?" Maou asked her.

"This is Korean ginseng chicken soup, also known as _samgyetang_." the marine-haired, petite female replied. "I wanted to try something new for a change, and this will soothe everyone here from that tiresome situation."

Maou nodded. "How's baby Rias?"

"Ria-chan is sleeping peacefully. I am quite surprised no calamity has happened." Suzuno sighed and scratched her head. She noticed Emi's gaze dimming at that statement.

"Emilia? Is everything alright?" the Ente Islan assassin asked the Hero. "Oh, y-yeah.. I was just… in my own world again."

"Okay, why don't you try the samgyetang? It is very soothing and calming." Suzuno tried to change the subject quickly as she wanted to avoid any discussion about Emi's episode.

"Oh yeah, please.. I want to try this, as all your cooking is very delicious." Emi put a big smile on her face and eagerly gave her bowl to Suzuno.

"Itadakimasu!" Emi, folding her hands and bowing her head before her bowl of soup, said rather unusually cheerfully and started eating rapidly. To be fair, the past days had drained all her energy, so she was eager to eat and regain her strength. The others found it weird, but no one said anything, but continued eating.

After a while, Emi rose from her dinner table first. "I'm going to sleep nowwwwhh… really tired." She said while yawing. "Good night, Maou, Ashiya, all the others."

Emi carefully closed the door behind her and went to the third apartment; the baby was staying with Maou and the others to ensure that there was no harm. She laid on her _futon_ and pulled the covers over her, drifting into peaceful sleep. Shortly after, the lights turned out for Maou and the others as well. All seemed peaceful.

Or was it…?

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.:** Okay, I am SO SORRY for not writing for so long… I had problems with my life situation (and still have them, tbh), and also, I suffer from writer's block.. Sigh, finally finished this chapter after so many months..

I really hope you like it, and don't forget to leave comments :)

Peace :)


	6. Paradise Lost

**A/N:** Okay, you WON'T believe the huge amount of writer's block I had writing this chapter.. especially the smutty part.. gosh, this is my first time writing smut, please forgive me if it's terribad :(  
>Anyways, <em>finally<em> a new chapter. **WARNING: smut ahead!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Depart from Me."<em>

These words thundered inside her ear, looping over and over, as she felt herself falling from the ivory towers she had once called her home.

Deeper.

Deeper.

_Deeper._

She let out a cry of pain as her once beautifully lavishing and voluptuous wings turned to ashes, burning deep scars inside her back.

Frantically she covered her belly with her hands as even her tears burned to ashes. Her eyes were fixated onto the beatific vision she had just been expelled from.

Her heart burned in pain as she realized she would never see her home again. She was condemned, a damned creature.

_Fallen from grace._

"Samael…"

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**Chapter 5: Paradise Lost**

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Be-be-be-beep. Be-be-be-beep. Be-be-be-beep.<em>

"Shut upppp…" sounded the snarling voice of a still very tired Emi. She turned inside her covers, trying to desperately ignore the annoying _beeps_ from her alarm clock.

"_Finally", _she thought to herself. _"a moment of peace."_ She smiled and continued to dwell in the mysterious place called her dream.

_Be-be-be-beep. Be-be-be-beep. Be-be-be-beep._

Promptly, Emi arose and slammed the _damn thing_ shut, resisting the urge not to throw it against the wall. "What time is it, anyway?" she huffed and looked at the time.

"I'M TOO LATE!"

In the speed of light, she readied herself for yet another boring, unproductive work day. God, how Emi hated her job – how she hated sitting in a static position for eight hours a day, staring at a screen, struggling to remain polite as angry customers screamed inside her headset; the summer heat adding another struggle to Emi as she was rather fair-skinned, prone to burns.

"Maybe I should call in sick.." she huffed as she studied her obviously stressed face inside her bathroom mirror. Everything looked peaceful and tranquil, but deep down, Emi knew something sinister was afoot. She never felt so drained in her life, not even when she battled Satan in his castle.

Overall, she felt _strange. _Ever-so-subtle, Emi felt a change inside her body, slowly but surely, creeping in. Ever since the demon child entered her life and possessed her – she refused to accept any other possibility – a new desire blossomed in her; she desired a _mate_, a strong and powerful mate to protect the demon child and herself.

Aghast at her scandalizing thought, she covered her mouth with her hand. _"Mate? That's the language of demons, not humans!" _ Emi felt her heartbeat quicken; she just thought like a demon would! Back in Ente Isla, she had but one desire – to kill Satan. However, after all that happened between them, she just-

"Screw it, I'm taking the day off." Emi declared loudly and slammed her bathroom door shut. As she walked back into her room, she glanced at the crib where the demon infant was sleeping. She leaned over to study Rias' peacefully sleeping expression. "Demon or not, all infants look like little angels when they sleep." Emi whispered as a small smile formed on her lips.

She quickly disappeared into the kitchen and phoned her superiors at DoCoDeMo, the telecommunications company she was working for, to inform them that she would be absent today. "My infant child is severely ill and needs immediate medical attention!" she fakingly sobbed. "Oh yes, of course.. I will take her to the doctor right now. Thank you!" Emi shut off her mobile phone and put the infant inside the baby stroller Maou had bought for her.

As she rushed to Maou's apartment at the end of the floor, she paused. _"Wait a second- I.. I committed a sin.. with no remorse!"_ Shaking her head, she quickly discarded that thought. A Hero wasn't supposed to entertain bad thoughts about her actions.

_Knock, knock._

"Maou, are you home?" the Hero yelled, only to be met with no answer. "Maou?"

"What is it that you would seek an audience with my Lord, Hero Emilia?" Ashiya, opening the door, answered her.

"Ashiya… Is he home?" she inquired, dodging the Demon General's question. "I need to talk to him- I have a lot on my mind!" Ashiya looked down and noticed she had the infant with her.

"I assume this is about the infant?" Ashiya slightly raised his voice in curiosity.

"Y-yes. Yes, it is." Emi answered curtly, crossing her arms and huffing. It was truth, even though she was omitting important details. "She.. well, I need to talk with Maou about this.. where exactly is he right now?"

"He's at work, as ya should know." A faint voice behind Ashiya interjected.

"Lucifer!" Ashiya hissed in response, the anger in his face being clearly visible. "This is treachery!"

"'Treachery' my ass, Alciel." Lucifer snarled at his fellow Demon General. "You should quit acting like an OCD housewife, it's beyond pathetic." He walked towards Emi and pointed at the infant. "In case you have forgotten, this infant's existence has turned everything upside down – Emilia has legitimate reasons for wanting to talk to Maou."

Ashiya couldn't hide his anger any longer. "GAH!" he shouted and angrily went away.

"Sorry 'bout that, Hero. Seems he still hasn't adjusted to the situation." Lucifer said nonchalantly. "Anyways, Maou's at work. But I would suggest you visit him at lunch break for.. whatever you wanna talk about with him."

"R-right." Emi responded curtly, still feeling tense inside her body. "May I.."

"Well, yeah. Enter if you wish. It's just me and Ashiya." Hesitatingly, she did accordingly.

"Why are you so tense?" Lucifer bluntly asked her. "Your cheeks are red, your whole body is tense.." He let out a small grin. "Is everything ok?"

"Y-yes.. everything is.. ok. I just need to speak to Maou, that's all." And then, it dawned upon Emi.

_She really was a bad liar._

* * *

><p><strong>MgRonald's in Hatagaya, 2:00PM<strong>

* * *

><p>"Thank you for choosing MgRonald's! I'm Maou Sada-"<p>

"Maou.." Emi whispered the Demon King's fake name, biting her lower lip and avoiding eye contact at all costs. She firmly clutched the metal holders of the baby stroller.

"Emi, what are you doing here?" he exclaimed, his crimson eyes widening and watching her utterly tense frailness, forgetting that there were customers behind Emi. "Aren't you supposed to be working?"

"Maou, I.." Emi's voice began to shake audibly, clutching the holder even more tightly. "Please.." she pleaded, "we need to talk."

"Emi, what's the ma-"

"Come with me, you _idiot!_" she yelled in a shaking tone, putting special emphasis on the last word.

Maou, upon spotting the infant in the stroller, regained his composure. "I see." he commented coolly and escorted Emi and the infant inside the manager's room.

"Are we alone..?" was Emi's inquiry not even a second upon entering the room.

"Of course. Chi-chan went home for lunch break, leaving me, the _manager_, to care for all the customers." His tone changed from cool to whiny as he ended his second sentence. "This is really exhausting, especially with the summer heat." He then looked at Emi and noticed that she clenched her fists as her shaking intensified.

"That is _not_ what I came here to talk about!" she yelled at him in an explosive outburst of furious indignation. "How typical of you, _Satan_, you're completely and utterly _oblivious_ to the visible suffering of others!"

"Calm down Emi, why are you so angry-"

"I am _frustrated_ with this entire situation!" came Emi's fiery hot-tempered interruption, not even giving her arch-nemesis one millisecond before she continued her angry rant, "Haven't you noticed how _strange_ my life has been by Rias' sole virtue – or _vice_ – of existing? I keep having dreams of the strangest things – just last night, I was dreaming of a beautiful, glorious angel woman with purple hair who was expelled from Heaven", she gulped trying to catch her breath, "and who kept calling one name over and over again: Samael."

Unknown to her, Maou's eyes narrowed at the mention of that name. "It wasn't very _nightmarish_ per se, yet it was enough to make me tremble in my very sleep, causing me to feel drained and not well-rested." Maou couldn't comment.

"I'm having these freakish dreams every single night, and they severely impact my patience, my willingness to fulfill my duties in this foreign world", she continued, "these feelings.. of resentment, of _apathy_ towards my good duties… they were foreign to me." She shook again, "Up until now."

Her fists clenched almost on their own as she looked down at them with complete fury, "Maou, no.. _Satan…_ I am starting to scoff at every single flaw that the humans have… I never utter a word, yet I feel.. like I am starting to cultivate a very unhealthy _resentment _towards humanity inside my heart of hearts.. and for reasons I don't know."

Noticing a hot liquid falling down from her eyes, she covered them with her right hand, "Why _am_ I like this!?" she rose her voice, "If what you say is true… if I am not human, then what exactly _am _I?" She points her finger at Maou in her fury, growling between her sobs as she continued, "You know the truth, don't you!?"

Maou said nothing, hiding his gaze from the indignant Hero. "Why are you hiding it from me, Satan? What could possibly be so _damning _about me that even the Demon King himself would not dare approach the truth!?" Maou stayed silent. "Or is it that you cannot profit from telling me the truth? Is that it?" Emi growled at Maou's neverending silence. "I knew it.. no matter how much you pretend to have changed.. you are still Satan, the most evil-"

"SHUT UP!"

That yell, that _demonic_ yell sent goose bumps down Emi's spine, silencing her in an instant. Deep in her heart of hearts, she felt compelled to obey the Demon King's demand. And yet, she couldn't hide her small, fearful whimpers. Her distress fed the Demon King's dark magic, causing him to appear before her in his true form, in his regal attire – something which had never happened before, even in his battle with Sariel.

"Sa..tan.." Emi whispered, something in her heart exploding in ecstasy as she saw the Demon King in his true form… something else in her heart was aghast at herself for marveling at the one responsible for so many deaths, including her own father's. And yet, she didn't care. To Emi, Satan right now was the most majestic being that ever walked this Earth and Ente Isla.

She had no time to completely rage at herself for her treacherous thoughts – they most certainly were high treason against the Church of Ente Isla – she simply didn't care. Her heart, in the blink of an eye, had made the Demon King the object of her desire – her desire in a mate. _"The Church can go to hell.."_ Emi's inner thoughts roared, as suddenly, a smirk appeared on her face. It all made sense to her.

She rose from her chair and walked towards Satan's majestic form, her gaze fixated on his golden horn.

"**What do you think you're doing, Emilia?"** his dark, yet quiet voice asked his nemesis, his tone was a rather amused one. _"Is this another one of her berserk episodes again?"_ he asked himself, _"Strangely enough, she isn't attacking me.."_

She continued to walk towards him, stopping when she stood before the Demon King, taking time to study his appearance. His dark, teal-black hair, his horns, his giant claws and shiny nails, his fiery red pupils, his demonic hooves.. She never cared about his appearance when they were on Ente Isla, but now.. she never realized how _beautiful_ her arch-nemesis was. Clutching her chest as her heart virtually jumped up and down, her eyes became glassy, her cheeks stained in a reddish pink.

Her nemesis grinned. **"Liking what you see, Emilia?"** he cooed amusingly, expecting the Hero to regain her senses and slap him senseless.

"Yes.." she whispered, barely audible, hoping Satan did not hear her. Oh, how mistaken the Hero was.

Emi grinned again, surprising Satan in her next move: jumping onto his lap. Clutching his broad shoulders, she reached his pointy ear, breathing heavily into it. "Satan.." she whispered groaningly, almost desperately, "do not ever change into that _pitiful_ human form of yours.." unbeknownst to her, her right hand started to roam to feel his chest.

Satan's state changed from surprised to nervous – he would never think _Emi_ of all people would be showing affection – very dangerously lustful affection, too.

A part of him loved this _darker_ side of his arch-nemesis, hypothesizing that she would be a brilliant asset in his war against the Church of Ente Isla – the very institution he hated the most. However, another part of him was utterly confused – what exactly was happening to Emi? Why did this side of her trigger at demonic influences? First the infant, now the Demon King himself.

"**You seem to be desiring something."** Satan stated, cupping Emi's chin with his fingers, thus forcing her to look directly into his eyes.

"Yes.." she breathed, not being able to restrain herself any longer. "You."

And with that, she quickly pressed her lips onto Satan's before he had any time to react. His gaze widened, yet he did not push her away. The instant those lips pressed against his, he found their taste too addicting. Emi's lips tasted sweeter than honey, sweeter than the sweetest nectar found in Ente Isla – a sweetness that was foreign, yet so addicting to the Demon King.

Their kiss deepened; Emi found herself flicking her tongue against Satan's lips, asking for entrance into his cavern, which was almost immediately granted. Instinctively, Emi leaned against her nemesis' chest, unknowingly raising her bum into the air, which Satan instinctively grabbed. He squeezed it a little, causing the Hero to groan into the kiss.

Legends were told about the battle of the Hero's and the Demon King's battle of tongues; some said it lasted centuries, others said it lasted an eternity. Well, not really; the "battle" only lasted three minutes – the kiss broke, as both had to grasp for air. Emi and Satan looked into each others eyes – fiery crimson met bright emerald.

The Demon King hissed in his mind; how he wished that they were in his Castle – his _real_ Castle in the underworld of Ente Isla – because this insolent little Hero needed a punishment for claiming the Demon King's lips like this. Right now, he held her in the proverbial palm of his hand. A wide grin appeared on his face. Oh, how much _fun_ he would have shredding every bit of innocence from the much-esteemed Hero of the Church. His fiery crimson eyes looked at said Hero in giddy lust – she brought this onto herself, and seemed more than willing to do her nemesis' bidding right now.

Oh yes, Emilia Justina wasn't human, nor did she want to be. She was raised by humans, spent her entire life with humans, but now – being human _bored_ her. Why hadn't she realized this earlier? What was she, exactly, demon, angel or yet another completely different being? Satan would have to answer that. After all, this is what she came here for, right?

"It's a shame", Emilia whispered, caressing Satan's broken horn, "that I cut that beautiful horn… back then. Such foolishness."

Satan's response was a dark chuckle. **"That is interesting" **he responded. **"However, something else is **_**far**_** more interesting right now."**

As soon as he finished saying that, his lips attacked her neck, sucking her sweet flesh. Emilia's instinctive response was to clutch into Satan's hair and sit on his lap. She whispered his name softly, which only emboldened the Demon King. He leaned closer, inhaling her scent. **"Your scent is different, Hero Emilia…"** he purred into her ear, which sent pangs of heat down her southern regions. The way he spoke her true name made her heart flatter unimaginable heights.

She opened her eyes and watched him sink the tips of his fangs into her neck, which freaked her out. _"What is he, a vampire!?"_ she screamed inside her mind, but lost her mind yet a millisecond later as she discovered that she… liked it. It sent a bundle of nerves down her southern regions. "Satan", she breathed, struggling to do so as pleasure burned inside her, "what's.. what's happening to me?" He squeezed her bum in response, which made her groan his name louder.

"**How does it feel, Emilia, to be claimed by the devil?"** he purred into her sensitive ears, **"I heard all your thoughts… You resent the Church in Ente Isla, humanity annoys you and"**, he squeezed her bum yet again, **"I am the only one on your mind right now."** He chuckled darkly and suckled on the wounded flesh of her neck, making sure to inhale all of her scent. **"I, the Demon King, have claimed Emilia Justina, the Hero – my biggest triumph yet.."**

"C-c-claimed!?" she stuttered between moans, barely being able to hold her thoughts.

"**Your thoughts don't lie… after all, **_**they**_** whispered to me that you desire to become my **_**mate**_**…" **Her eyes widened. **"Face it, my Hero – you are a **_**devil.**_**"**

She didn't respond – deep down, she knew Satan's words were the truth. Deep down, she had known how this meeting would go. Deep down, she knew _exactly_ why her "darker side" was triggered by demonic influences, why she connected so deeply with the demon infant despite supposedly being an angel who hates creatures of darkness.

Tears formed in Emilia's eyes, realizing how much of a damned creature she was.

"I know", she finally whispered in concession after an eternity of silence. "There's no reason to hold back anymore.." she whispered, leaning her face against Satan's lips, and claiming them with a newfound ferocity and desire that has been burning inside her all along. Satan kissed Emilia with the same passion, stroking her beautiful red hair while peppering kisses down her jaw, her neck and moving onto her collarbone.

Due to the summer heat, Emilia wore only a fluffy dress. _"Perfect, this will come off so easily."_ Satan mused darkly in his thoughts. Her size was so small compared to his huge true form, Nephilim or not. So small, so fragile – and yet, it was _she_, his arch-nemesis, who was becoming his mate; he had shown no interest in any demoness back in Ente Isla, even after having become the Demon King – he was blinded by his desire, his need for revenge against the Church for the atrocities against his kind – until the Demon King and Hero interacted here in Japan.

Little by little, with each interaction he had with the Hero, his primal desires surfaced through his human and vengeful demonic façade. He had been in denial of his existential need for a mate, just as she had been in denial of her true self, and of her own primal desires. If he thought more about it, the demon infant had merely been the proverbial final nail in the coffin, the last straw that finally forced the Demon King and the Hero to face the (painful) truth: They were each other's destined mate.

"I guess", Emilia, interrupting Satan's thoughts huffed in lustfulness, "we are a match made in _Hell_."

Upon hearing those words, the Demon King growled in approval, and with a possessiveness never seen before, he swiftly placed his velvet-haired prey below him and ripped every ounce of her clothing into shreds. Emilia gasped at the realization that she was completely nude before the Demon King. Her cheeks heated up, flushing in a deep velvet and a whiny moan escaped Emilia's lips – A week ago, she would have _gutted_ him had he had mustered the audacity to strip her naked, her very innocence exposed before him.

She dared not look her soon-to-be mate in the eyes; too great was the shame. "This isn't fair.." she whined and squirmed at his touch, "you rip a girl's clothes without exposing your own nakedness…" Pouting, she crossed her arms before her breasts. "Typical demon king… can't even _pretend _to be romantic…"

"**That can be arranged, my Hero."** Satan whispered inside the Hero's ear, yet again sending shivers down her spine. He snapped his fingers – and all of his regal attire was gone, quite literally, in the blink of an eye.

* * *

><p>As soon as she saw him naked, her back started to hurt indescribably, causing her to instinctively flee into Satan's embrace. Emilia's screams of agony terrified Satan – he narrowed his eyes as he exploded in utter rage and indignation – her screams sounded so eerily familiar to the terrifying screams of the demons as they were being mercilessly slaughtered by the soldiers of the Church. Emilia's scream, however, was infinitely worse – no facial expression of hers would convey the agony she was in, and there was no relief, no reprieve for her.<p>

Satan inspected her back, but he wished he hadn't – what he saw increased his terror a hundredfold. He had seen that symbol before at Emilia's first episode, yet he suppressed any memory of it.

"**That crest"**, he hissed ferociously as he held Emilia close to his chest, **"No, they are long dead and forgotten, yet why-"**

"There is no mistake about it", a familiar voice interrupted the Demon King in his inquiry, he too could not hide the abject horror and surprise in his tone, "This is the crest of the 72 Pillars.."

"**Alciel, how did you get here!?"** the Demon King growled in anger at his General, staring at him in complete fury.

"I am terribly sorry, Sire" came the General's meek and submissive response, kneeling before his Lord and King, "but neither I, nor Lucifer, nor Crestia Bell could have ignored the humongous outbursts of dark magic you and the Hero were emitting." Alciel briefly started at the demon infant who was still in her peaceful slumber and stared back at the Demon King, "We were afraid that the Hero Emilia had gone berserk again. We assumed that we could be of assistance in such an advent, but what I am seeing right now is…" he was at loss for words.

"There they are, Lucifer!" sounded another faint, female voice, in the company of the Demon General Lucifer who was flying straight into the manager's room. "What in Heaven and Hell is this!?" he exclaimed, spotting the carved, brightly red-glowing crest on her back as she was in visible, indescribable agony.

"72 Pillars…" Alciel repeated aghast. "She did not go berserk, but I'm afraid this is infinitely worse…"

"WHAT!?" screamed a very irate Lucifer, swiftly dropping Suzuno who, too, could not believe what she just heard. "The 72 Pillars..?" she repeated.

"They're supposed to have perished 500 years ago", Lucifer stated coolly, "I didn't know they had any _remnants_.."

"What in Heaven's name _are_ they..?" Suzuno's shaky voice inquired of the Demon Generals, unable to hold back tears as she witnessed Emilia's agony.

"Centuries ago, when I and Sire were still younglings, 72 noble families held great power and influence in the underworld – so powerful that humanity did not dare attack our world." Alciel explained. "On the throne sat one of the, if not _the_ most powerful Demon King, whose name was Samael."

"**Samael!?"** Satan's voice suddenly snapped. The Hero had mentioned before that this name was mentioned in her dream. Why would Emilia dream about a Demon King long past?

_CRACK!_

Satan was suddenly pushed full-force against the wall, losing the Hero from his grasp. His comrades were pushed back as well, having their bodies slammed against the wall; only Suzuno was unharmed as Lucifer buffered her so she would not feel any pain.

A bright, blue light began to engulf Emilia, knocking her unconscious; the barrier grew into a coffin-like glass container protected by sacred magic.

"Interesting" followed a female, strict-sounding voice as she let the glass container housing Emilia float next to her, "I always had a hunch that the so-called 'Hero' is an utterly _damned_ creature, but" she chuckled darkly as she assumed a more mocking tone, "that Emilia Justina would be a descendant of the 72 Pillars themselves… that is quite surprising."

"A _Nephilim_" the voice of Sariel, the angel who was accompanying her, added. "Normally a union of angels and humans, which the Church always assumed caused Emilia's conception, but her blood speaks otherwise."

"Nephilim!?" Suzuno's squeaky voice snapped at Sariel, staring at him in complete fury. "While Emilia's mother may be the Archangel Laylah, there is nothing, absolutely _nothing_ which would even be the slightest suggestion of Emilia being a high-class devil of that magnitude!"

"Is that so?" came Sariel's unimpressed response, smirking cockily. "And I suppose her high emissions of dark magic, the glowing crest on her back as well as her _undeniable,_ _unholy_ attraction to the Dark Lord Satan juxtaposed nothing…?" He moved his head over and pointed to Satan's nakedness. "Do you think that you found the Demon King and the Hero naked because they had no qualms about exposing themselves to each other?"

"Foolish nonsense!" Alciel snarled in response to Sariel's outrageous accusation. "My Lord would _never-_"

"It is _mating season_." the female beside Sariel interrupted with a mocking smile, "Their odor gave them away."

"What!?" Alciel's curt reaction caused him to look at Satan. "My Lord…? There can't possibly be truth in these _allegations_ now, can there?"

"**It's true…"** came the Demon King's nonchalant, lazy answer. **"However, Emilia came to me out of her own accord, not because I **_**seduced**_** her."**

"T-Th-Th-That's- That's utterly _scandalous_!"

"_**Silence!**_**" **the Demon King Satan roared before scanning the area, spotting a very familiar face he met just a few days ago. **"YOU!"**

Lucifer's eyes narrowed, gritting his teeth and clenching his fists at his own stupidity. "I should've known…" he hissed, regarding the female next to Sariel with the most furious stare, "You are from Ente Isla, aren't you?"

"Yumie Rayne", Suzuno breathed next to him, her eyes in complete shock. "She is one of the Paladins of the Church… we are in deep, _deep_ trouble…"

"_Paladin!?"_ Alciel retorted.

"She posed as Emilia's coworker…"

"…to spy on her." Suzuno finished Lucifer's thought, visibly trembling at the implications she knew all too well this would have. "Sending a Paladin to a foreign world to spy on the Hero of the Church…" She fell to her knees. "Heavens, no…"

"They have already deemed her a _hindrance_ to their cause." Lucifer's past flashed through his mind; as Prince of the Seraphim, he used to command the Paladins of the Church to take out the chief adversaries of Heaven. "Emilia's soul is damned."

"Heaven will not stand for the mere existence of this wretched creature." Sariel declared, summoning the glass coffin next to him. As he scanned the area, a small, sadistic smile appeared on his lips. "Oh, you wretched, damn _whore_.." he jeered as he spotted the infant crying in her stroller. "So you consummated your unholy union with the Demon King…"

Upon hearing that, Satan slammed his humongous fist against the wall in unimaginable rage, leaving a small crater. **"You will **_**not**_** touch the infant!"** he growled, unconsciously having a red, magical aura appear around him. So many innocent demon children had fallen prey to the merciless soldiers of the Church – he would not allow Rias nor Emilia to become _trophies_ of the Church's bloody crusade against demonkind. 72 Pillars or not, she was still Yusa Emi, the flat-chested, kind-hearted employee at DoCoDeMo. She was Emilia Justina, his arch-nemesis and his destined _mate_. They had no right to take something that rightfully belonged to the Demon King.

"That is unlike you, Demon King Satan", Sariel cooed, "why do you actually care about your _whore_ and your brat?"

"**Do not **_**dare**_** speak of her in this manner…"** Satan sneered, pointing his finger at the angel. **"I swear… at the end of this, I will throw that soul of yours and that wretched Paladin into HELL!"**

"I'm sooooooo scared…. The big bad Demon King will come and plunder my soul, waaaahhh-!" Sariel mockingly faked, even faking his trembling. "I would rather worry about my own soul, foul creature…" he changed his tone to a dark and fearful one as he, to everyone's surprise, pulled out Better Half, "YOUR soul will be the one to be plundered!" With murderous enthusiasm, Sariel effortlessly stabbed Satan's stomach.

"SIREEEE!"

"MAOU!"

"SATAN!"

Alciel, Lucifer and Suzuno screeched and rushed to the Demon King who was oozing blood. Suzuno stretched out her hands in an attempt to heal Satan with healing magic, but shortly she screamed in terror as her hands burned.

"Thought so." Lucifer commented, "A wound inflicted by a sacred weapon such as Better Half would not heal so easily."

"Do something-!" Alciel screeched, "We _cannot_ allow Sire to die in such a pathetic manner!"

"I have no healing capabilities, and neither do you!" Lucifer hissed, regarding his comrade with a furious stare. "At this rate-"

"Give up, you wretched servants…" the voice of Yumie Rayne, after an eternity of silence, mockingly sneered at the three. "Your Demon King is knocking at Hell's door – you are in luck that we cannot replenish our magic in this world." She especially regarded Suzuno with a hateful glance. "Your day of reckoning will come soon, be assured."

Unable to fight, the Demon Generals and former Inquisitor watched as Sariel and Yumie took Emilia and the infant, bringing them to Ente Isla.

Alciel slammed his fists on the ground, growling loudly and ferociously. "They. Must. PAY!" he screeched. Suzuno, leaned into Lucifer's embrace who, surprisingly, did not push her away. She sobbed in his armes. _Sobbed_. For the Demon King. No matter what had occurred in Ente Isla in the past, he did not deserve to die this shamefully – he had worked tremendously to make amends by being a hardworking part-timer here in Japan.

"This truly feels like a scene in _Paradise Lost_.." Lucifer sighed, feeling sorry for his friend and Demon King. Never telling anyone, he wasn't actually ever serious about killing Satan back then with Olba. "This feels utterly wrong.."

"Is there really no way Satan can be saved?" Suzuno shakily asked between sobs, tugging Lucifer even harder.

"Ente… Isla…" all the sudden sounded Satan's incredibly croaky voice, trying to conjure up a portal with his last ounce of magical power, "My… castle…"

"Sire, do not push yourself!" Alciel yelled, holding his King's hand tightly. "Sire, Sire! Don't nod off! Arghhh!"

Lucifer stood up. "Well, you heard him." He said with a sudden flare of determination in his voice.

"Y-You can't be serious..?" Alciel looked up in disbelief as his comrade Lucifer stepped inside the portal. "Wait, Luci-"

"Alciel, Suzuno, press onto Maou's wound to control the bleeding." He crowed, clenching his fists. "I will _not_ allow this heinous Church to have the last laugh!"

"Lucifer, he won't-"

"This portal leads right to Maou's Castle." Lucifer, ignoring Alciel's objections, deduced matter-of-factly. "We will leave for Ente Isla this very instant."

Suzuno sighed. There will be one _hell_ of a lot work to do.


	7. Return

D_rip, drip._

A stabbing, unquenchable pain raced through her entire body, concentrating itself in her arms and legs.

Her nostrils flared as she inhaled deeply before grimacing a second later because of a thick, foul, almost ghoulish smell. She coughed briefly with an astonishingly croaky voice.

Promptly, her eyes shot wide open. Her pupils scanned the area, analyzing her surroundings. She narrowed her eyes in revulsion. That place was despicably foul, smelled like death.

_Drip, drip._

There, there. She looked up and gazed at the clear liquid dripping from the ceiling. She attempted to move her head.

"Aah.." she croaked, her voice not permitting her to articulate her excruciating pain. She felt heavy chains all over her body, squeezing her delicate flesh without mercy. Her arms and legs were straightened out, putting great strain even inside her very bones.

And then, like lightning striking its victim when it was least expected, she realized where she found herself in.

_A cage._

"So you are awake" sounded a soft voice, hiding its malice before her, "Whore of the Demon King."

Her eyes widened. The figure whose voice belonged to stepped closer, and each step, dreadful and dramatic, was enough to make her tremble in her weak state.

"Sa…riel…"

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Chapter 6: Return**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Crestia Bell sighed very frustrated at the predicament she now found herself in. Never in a million years would she have surmised that she, of the Inquisition itself, would join forces with the Demon King Satan and his generals.<p>

The journey from Japan to the Underworld, to her, felt like an eternity. She no longer could find nourishment from the Sacred Power to support her – a sign that the Church had excommunicated her. Without her Sacred Power, bestowed upon her by the Church, she was but an ordinary human. Her breath hitched and accelerated as she, along with her new comrades, neared their destination. She closed her eyes and tugged Lucifer's shiny purple attire.

Feeling his soothing, angelic magic, her eyes shot open a second later.

"It'll be fine." The fallen angel merely commented. Crestia smiled, satisfied with the brief explanation.

"Do not get too comfortable, Crestia Bell." Alciel's voice chimed in, serious as always. "We will arrive shortly." The former inquisitor nodded.

She pondered on the life that was shortly awaiting her – life in the Underworld. Gehenna. Hades. _Sheol._ Since the beginning of time, humanity had different names for the _other_ world where the demons and dark creatures dwelt. Countless stories and folklores circulated among humanity about that lair of infinite darkness.

What would her place be in the hierarchy, in the life she herself had chosen from the moment she refused to kill Satan during Sariel's first assault? Would Alciel and Lucifer still treat Crestia with the respect and dignity she had come to know in Japan? They would have no reason to; they didn't have to abide by the human etiquette in their own home.

Demons, from her knowledge, were known for their limitless cruelty against humans, even against their own kind. Kindness was completely unheard of. Crestia shivered a little. There was no way that demons would tolerate a _human_ such as herself in their midst, even if that human demonstrated loyalty and submission to the Demon King.

"We have arrived." Lucifer interrupted her thoughts. A bright light flashed before all, vanishing as fast as it came. Crestia studied her surroundings – the room was large; big, gothic-style windows adorned wall. In the middle of the room she found a long and wide bed. The intensity of the otherwise scarlet sheets was lowered by the bright, flickering light next to the bed.

"Are we-" Crestia began, shocked and a little embarrassed that the portal would lead her _here._

"Correct. We are in King Satan's private chambers." Alciel confirmed, kneeling next to his King. He narrowed his eyes in blind rage, cursing the one who dared to injure the Demon King in this manner. "Forgive me, My Lord…" he growled, unconsciously forming his green electric aura around him. "I will lay waste to humanity's pathetic armies – hundredfold they shall be _repaid_ for their transgression!" with each word, Alciel's voice grew in intensity and malice, growling inbetween.

"That's enough, Alciel." The reptilian Demon General felt a hand on his shoulder. "Your time will come. Right now, Maou, no, Satan's situation needs to be attended to."

"Lucifer, you cannot ignore-"

"By no means am I ignoring this transgression." The fallen angel retorted dryly, unable to hide his rage as his purple eyes flared up. "They'll regret the day they ever made us come back here – I couldn't even finish playing Diablo III."

Hilarious inner face-palms ensued. _"Well, it seems you can't take the NEET out of the Demon General.."_ Crestia commented innerly. Alciel suppressed the urge to punch his fellow Demon General in the head for his comment.

"Anyways", Lucifer quickly moved on, "Call the most skilled healers in the Underworld. Satan needs to be healed quickly so we can launch our counter-attack."

"That would be _your_ duty, Lucifer." Alciel's voice rose, firmly seating himself next to Satan. "Someone needs to watch over Sire. It is inconceivable that our Lord should be left unattended."

The shorter Demon General tilted his head. "Um.. can't Crestia Bell do that?" The female's voice squeaked, wanting to protest, yet she was interrupted.

"Crestia Bell is but a mere _human_. A task of this magnitude cannot be left to her." Alciel retorted, pointing his finger at the female in their custody. "Perhaps you prefer _her_ fulfilling the task you have set instead of arguing over this petty matter with me?"

"Are you doubting her loyalty to us?" Lucifer questioned, his tone changing from lazy to deadly serious. "Not every demon is as intelligent as we are, Alciel. The low brutes would _devour_ her, a mere human."

Alciel said nothing. He had treated Lucifer like an idiot during their stay in Japan; he became so accustomed to his fellow general being a NEET that he had forgotten that Lucifer was actually quite intelligent and _knew_ the art of outsmarting his opponent in debate. The only problem was – Lucifer was _lazy._

The fallen angel rose. "I will call the healers. You are better suited to watch over Satan than I."

"Wait!" Crestia Bell chimed in, also rising from her sitting position. The fallen angel rose his eyebrows, surprised at the sudden turn of events. "I… I will accompany you."

"Bell, I don't think that's a good idea-"

"I need to familiarize myself with my new life if I am to serve the Demon King Satan as my master." Crestia spoke with a firm determination, surprising both Alciel and Lucifer. She bowed before Alciel. "Lord Alciel, I will return swiftly." She continued in a very formal tone before she bowed before Lucifer and gestured towards the large wooden door. "Lord Lucifer, please be so kind to lead the way." The fallen angel scratched his head. "Alright, if you insist."

* * *

><p>Lucifer and Crestia were walking side by side. Crestia was keen to study her surroundings, especially the candles on the wall that ignited automatically as they walked past them.<p>

The purple-haired Demon General regarded her with a strange stare as she was busy soaking up every single piece of information about the structure of Satan's castle.

"Y'know, you don't have to be so.. um… formal." He muttered. "You have known us personally in Japan."

"This is not Japan, Lord Lucifer", was her formal reply. "You are a Demon General, whereas I am a mere servant, thus you are my superior."

"Just 'Lucifer' is enough when we are alone." he said lazily. "That's an order, by the way."

"...I hear and obey." Crestia responded curtly before she sighed in defeat and felt his hand resting on her shoulder. "Just be yourself – we are basically on the same side now, y'know, comrades and stuff."

She looked at him smiling at her and felt a soft blush creeping up on her cheeks. Promptly she turned her face away from him. "Y-yes, I understand."

Crestia pondered on Lucifer's gesture as they walked on, looking at the clear night sky adorned with its many moons and stars. _"The Underworld seems to have its own flavor of beauty.."_ she concluded before thinking back at Satan's aesthetically beautiful chambers. Perhaps living in this castle would not be dull, after all.

After a while, Lucifer suddenly halted, subtly gesturing at Crestia to do the same.

"Why are we halting?" she inquired softly. As soon as she said that, her body started to tremble and she fell to her knees, gasping for air, widening her eyes. _What in God's name is this!?_ , she thought. She pressed her hand against her chest, having the urge to scream as that dreadful aura drew closer and closer. Once more, Lucifer calmly stood before her and neutralized the dreadful aura with his soothing magic.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, briefly looking at the female behind him that was still gasping for air.

"Better, thank you." She answered breathlessly and dryly, trying to calm herself from what she had just experienced.

Lucifer stared forward intensely, studying the aura and the footsteps that now could be heard. It was surprisingly benign – it did not belong to a demon. No demon in this castle had more power than himself, Alciel and Satan.

"State your name and purpose, intruder." Lucifer roared into the corridor, keen to guard himself in the event of a surprise attack. He formed a purple ball in his hand, ready to attack. A black feather descended before Lucifer, much longer than his own feathers.

"I am surprised you do not recognize me, Lucifer" a woman's baritone, strong voice echoed in response to Lucifer's antics, "but to be fair, it has been over 500 years since we last interacted."

Lucifer's eyes widened in shock, knowing that voice all too well. He froze on the spot and immediately ceased his attack, not saying anything.

"Lucifer…? Who is-" Crestia croaked faintly, yet too became shocked at the figure before her.

Before them stood a woman with eight beautifully black wings. Her hair was as darkly purple as Lucifers, and her eyes bore the same color as the Demon General. She was moderately taller than him, wearing a grey dress. Her hair reached all the way to her calves, her hairstyle was identical to Emilia's, with the only difference being no bangs.

_"Lay…lah…"_

* * *

><p>"Laylah…?" Crestia repeated audibly. "As in, Emilia's mother?"<p>

The woman nodded. "Yes, that is true." she responded. Crestia was at loss for words. This whole scene didn't make an iota of sense – why was an Archangel, ranking higher than Sariel, in the Castle of the Demon King? And more importantly, why were her wings _pitch black?_ And her hair dark purple, like Lucifer's? Didn't angels have silvery hair?

"Enlighten me." Lucifer ordered. "What's your business here, the Underworld, absent from Heaven?"

She avoided eye contact and stepped back, clenching her fists. "Has the Divine ordered a raid?" She shook her head.

"I am like you now." she simply responded. Lucifer and Crestia, shocked, knew the implications of her statement.

"Fallen…" he breathed. "But… how…!?"

She gestured her hands towards her underbelly. "They threw you out of Heaven because of _her?_" Lucifer's voice snarled, remembering that the Church had captured _her._

"Not because of her per se.." Laylah finally responded softly, once more turning away from Lucifer. "Then _why?_"

"Enough!" she roared, stomping her foot on the ground. "I will not say any more."

"Then why are you even here!?" Lucifer yelled, "What business do you have in Satan's Castle?"

"Bring me to him." Laylah ordered firmly in a voice that left no room for disobedience. "He is injured, is he not?"

"How do you know-"

"That is not for you to know." Laylah interrupted, immediately making Lucifer grit his teeth in frustration. "I cannot allow him to die."

"Why would you even- you know, forget it." Lucifer gave up and helped Crestia stand firmly. "Turn that aura of yours down, it almost killed this girl." Lucifer added, referring to Crestia.

"I forgot to introduce myself before" Crestia said formally and bowed before the Archangel. "My name is Crestia Bell, Lady Laylah. I am a new servant to the Demon King, as of now under the custody of his generals, Lord Lucifer and Lord Alciel."

Lucifer face-palmed. _"Is this really necessary right now?" _he whined in his thoughts. Not saying anything, he sighed and moved on.

"I appreciate the courtesy, Crestia Bell." Laylah responded, to Lucifer's astonishment.

"Laylah!"

"She has manners befitting of a servant – she will serve well." she retorted, turning back to Crestia, "I apologize if my aura hurt you, young girl."

"Thank you for the grace of apologizing, Lady Laylah."

Lucifer completely lost it and shook his head violently. Crestia was taking her courtesy too far, and it irritated him.

"_What is wrong with her!?"_

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Alciel was busy pressing onto Satan's wound. The Demon King laid on his large bed, his muscular chest exposed, and the wound covered with leaves that Alciel had found on a plant nearby.<p>

With rage-filled eyes, Alciel stared at the wound and thought back to the moment Sariel _dared_ to strike the Demon King in such a manner, mocking him, savoring his little triumph as Satan bled on the ground, he, Lucifer and Crestia Bell powerless to do anything. Then, he and his partner-in-crime took the Hero and the infant back to their wretched Church, shaking the peaceful life his Lord had tried to live in Japan.

"My Lord…" he breathed, unconsciously squeezing Satan's large hand harder the more enraged he became. "I swear by my honor as your Demon General, I will punish the atrocity inflicted upon you."

As the large wooden door bust open, Alciel's attention shifted back to the important task of healing Satan. As soon as he spotted Laylah, he rose and assumed a fighting stance.

"What is an _Angel_ doing here!?" Alciel roared. "Explain yourselves!"

"Calm down, Alciel, she isn't here to fight!" Lucifer snarled back at his comrade, "No healer in our Castle would be able to heal a wound caused by Better Half!" He pointed to her wings. "Look, she has black wings! She is fallen, like me!"

"Fallen..?" the reptilian Demon General repeated. "Yes, exiled from Heaven! She sought refuge in Satan's Castle to _heal_ him!"

"Please waste no more time, Lord Alciel…" Crestia's voice had a sense of urgence. "King Satan needs urgent attention before his condition worsens!" Alciel nodded slowly, having to rest this matter – much to his dismay - as Satan took priority over everything else. He would find out what business that Angel woman had with his King later on – at an appropriate time.

Without further ado, Laylah walked towards the laying Demon King and infused her angelic healing magic into his huge wound.

"I yall wokht hte mofek ow nahuke, htah htij unsujh founx pac ze ylojex…"* As she was speaking these words, the light went inside Satan's core and illuminated the wound from within, and slowly, to Alciel's astonishment, the wound was closing.

"So you were speaking the truth…" He turned to Lucifer, who appeared unimpressed, and Crestia, who was watching with an even greater astonishment than the reptilian general himself.

"My Lord Satan…" Alciel murmured, clutching his still hand, anticipating the moment the Demon King would wake. A tingly sensation engulfed his body. With Satan awake, he and Lucifer would set their plans in motion to strike the Church of Ente Isla, and to take revenge against Sariel, the one who inflicted this wretched wound upon the Demon King.

"Lucifer", he began, having a smile on his lips. "I know." replied the aerial commander. Crestia knew what the two generals were thinking – and it made her uneasy. Not because the Church would be struck, but because she herself felt utterly useless; she had no magical power anymore, now that she was excommunicated. She had no superhuman strength or any other talents that could be of any use in the upcoming siege against the Church whose corruption she detested.

"And now we wait." Laylah's baritone voice sounded near Satan's three servants. "His body is still exhausted from the wound – he needs to rest."

"There is something I would like to know, Angel woman." Alciel, staring into Laylah's eyes, inquired of the Archangel. "What is your relationship with King Satan?"

"I would also like to know – I never knew he had an _Archangel_ in his good graces, it is completely unheard of for a Demon King." Crestia chimed in, folding her hands and seating herself before the fallen Archangel.

"I think it is best you hear it from himself because I can sense you mistrust me, and you wouldn't believe me. We are not romantically involved, that much I can assure you."

Alciel sighed relieved as that was his biggest concern. He was not too keen on his Lord taking a mate as he himself never expressed interest in such matters.

"I see.." Crestia breathed, once more looking in the Archangel's eyes. "Aside from healing him, is there anything else you are seeking the Demon King for?"

She inhaled deeply and closed her eyes, visualizing her inner turmoil. "Yes." she confirmed, "There is a matter that concerns all of you: My daughter, Emilia the Hero."

This garnered the attention of all three servants, freezing on the spot.

"Satan will be livid in rage once he hears what is happening to her as we speak."

* * *

><p>The caged woman was screaming – no, croaking in agony. Her voice was too weak to scream, too weak to protest. Even the hot tears that were running down her cheeks caused her to mutter in pain.<p>

For hours the one overseeing her capture, _Sariel_, was scourging her cruelly_._ "Your screams are music in my ears, you witch.." he whispered softly inside her ear before striking her face with his whip the very next second.

"Piss off, Sariel.." she hissed at her tormentor, earning another strike against her face. "Na na na, Emilia", Sariel's condescending voice cooed inside her ear once more, "where are your angelic manners?" He grabbed her shoulder in cold fury, striking it for good measure. "Oh, I forgot – You are half a _demon_ as well." His voice got especially hateful as he said the word "demon".

"You should be thankful I am not killing you outright, like I have your precious _Satan._" Shock engulfed Emilia's entire body as she heard those words. Satan? _Dead?_

"No…" she whispered, "No, no.. YOU LIE!" In a surprise display of bravery, Emilia mustered the strength to scream at her tormentor. Her tears mixed with the blood on her face, staining the ground.

"He is _far_ out of your league, Sariel…" she hissed with every ounce of anger, rage and hatred she could muster in her current, pathetic form. "You are but a _worm_ compared to him, to his true power…" she continued, sneering every single word before a wicked, almost _fanatic_ smile appeared on her lips.

"He will come to save me – your taunts have no effect on me."

_Slap._

"Save you? No one is coming to save you, _witch._ You will die an agonizing death. No one will ever shed a tear for you or your spawn." Sariel grabbed her chin and forced her to stare him in the eyes.

"_No one_ will come to save you."

The cage door snapped shut as Sariel left the chamber – his manic laughs echoed within the very depths of Emilia's mind.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **New life, torture and questions after questions - this is not how our heroes would have expected their return to Ente Isla to turn out, eh? Tune in for more next chapter as things get really insane :P

Rate & Review, your continued support is greatly appreciated!


	8. Condemn

"_Witch!"_

"_Fallen woman!"_

"_Harlot!"_

"_Concubine of the Demon King!"_

"_Satan's whore!"_

"_Traitorous wench!"_

Emilia Justina remained silent and motionless as peasants all over Isla Centrum hurled insults at the young maiden. She was wearing a piece of sackcloth to cover her bloodied and bruised body.

The scarlet-haired female snickered to herself incredulously. All kinds of insults were being spat at her right in this moment, so what was the point of covering her body to protect her nonexistent honor as a maiden?

The peasants had already deemed her a harlot, a witch, a _heretic._ These insults were relatively harmless compared to the cruel torture she had to endure every single day at the hands of Sariel and his henchmen from the Inquisition.

The news of Emilia's capture by the Paladin, Yumie Rayne, had spread like wildfire across all five continents that made up Ente Isla. She had not been brought before any court – be it the Inquisitional Court or the Court of the Realm – she had merely been informed that the Church had deemed her a heretic and ordered her subjection to the Inquisition whose head was the Archangel Sariel. Henceforth, she was being subjected to cruel tortures; the horror stories of the inquisitional tortures were most certainly true.

Stripped of all her prestige as the Hero, Emilia grit her teeth. Sariel had the _brilliant_ idea to present her to the denizens of Isla Centrum, in the Imperial Capital of Mariejois, in broad daylight.

In utter disbelief, the former Hero had to behold the two-facedness of the very peasants that once admired her, cheered her on; the very people she had been trying to protect from the Demon King Satan and his generals who had pillaged and burned endless towns, villages and cities to ashes. In the blink of an eye, all of them had turned against Emilia. _All_ of them.

Her thoughts drifted to Rias, the infant. _Probably dead, _Emilia thought grimly and cynically. Was the Inquisition depraved enough to inflict the same tortures upon _her_ as well, an infant? Until now, she had refused to consider the possibility. Torturing a child – demon or not – was utterly preposterous and _evil._

Was humanity truly as depraved as the demons believed them to be? Could _this_ be Satan's reason for mercilessly pillaging them during his conquest?

"_Satan, please, be alive…"_ her heart shouted out with all its might, desperately pleading with fate.

She bit her lip, holding back the urge to break down in tears in front of Sariel. She would _not_ allow him that victory, even if it means suffering emotionally as well as physically.

The sun burned on, burning like the fiery flames of Hell itself on the delicate skin of the scarlet devil.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**Chapter 7: Condemn**

.

.

* * *

><p>Somewhere in a small cottage, far away from the capital Mariejois, a white-haired, tan-skinned, middle-aged man punched a wall in ferocity, letting out grunts of fury.<p>

"Albertio, do cease this instant!" reprimanded a squeaky, child-like voice as she stomped her feet on the ground, shivering slightly. Her voice held a tint of worry in it. She had never seen her comrade in such fury.

The man did not comply and slammed the papers, which he was clutching with his hands, onto the table in front of her.

"Emeralda, _do not_ interrupt me." Albertio spat distastefully at her, turning around to look into her terrified, emerald eyes.

"Albertio, I know how you feel about this, but-"

"She is being _tortured, _Emeralda!" he growled, picking the papers up and shoving them an inch before Emeralda's face. "It's all over the news! 'The Hero has given herself to the Devil!' or 'Humanity's traitor captured!' – and these headlines are relatively harmless!" he quoted, not noticing that Emeralda's face went completely pale as she read how disgustingly the scribes were dealing with this matter.

"They… they make it sound as if she had been in league with the Demon King from the very beginning…" she stammered, daring not to look her comrade in the eyes. "Do… do you think… that there is any truth to these accusations…?"

Albertio fell silent. He stepped away and walked towards the cottage's window, beholding the Imperial Castle from afar, even though the cottage was far away. "I mean… she had been reluctant to kill Satan last time we saw them both.." Emeralda mumbled, refusing to accept Albertio's silence.

"But that does not mean anything! They were in another world! Their destinies as the Hero and Demon King held no significance there! It does not mean that there was any sort of romantic involvement!" Emeralda yelled indignantly, trying to desperately rationalize the entire situation.

"What if she has _indeed_ given herself to the Demon King?"

Emeralda looked up and shot Albertio, who was still not looking in her eyes, an incredulous look. "Cease with this foolish thought, Albertio. Emilia is an angel, but she is a human as well. Completely and utterly _incompatible_ with an entity such as Satan." Her tone was authoritative, but held an ounce of fear and uncertainty in it, as if she was trying to convince herself of something.

"We honestly don't know. As you yourself said, their destinies held no significance in that foreign world." Albertio retorted just as authoritatively, "It was the _Paladin_, under orders of the Church, who brought her back to Ente Isla."

"T-the Paladin!?" she gasped in horror and trembled.

"Read." came his curt answer, handing the newspaper over to her. Emeralda grabbed it rapidly, soaking in every single piece of information.

Suddenly, she threw it away and sank to her knees. "Emilia is doomed…" Emeralda breathed out in honor as tears started to form. "The Inquisition… no… Oh Divine, no…"

Albertio turned away from her, standing perfectly still as he stared at the wall while Emeralda sobbed uncontrollably, not caring whether she was losing her countenance. Emilia was one of her very first comrades, the one whom she considered her closest friend. They had made each other smile in many moments of peril, they helped and supported each other, they fought as each other's shield and sword. And now, _now,_ Emilia was going to die because of the Church's brood of political vipers and serpents?

All because they merely _accused_ her of bedding the Demon King Satan?

"_Emilia… what is the truth…?" _she asked herself, sobbing in-between. In truth, she had always held a large amount of disdain for the Church's extremely shady political operations, as did Albertio. She, being the Chief Magician of the Emperor's court, had known all too well the horror stories of how the Inquisition dealt with the enemies of the Church. The Church had preying eyes in every corner of Ente Isla, able to dispose of anyone deemed a heretic. Emeralda knew first-hand that the assassins of the Church were _everywhere._

She found herself sobbing again, sorrowing for her dear friend Emilia. She dared not imagine what cruel tortures she was being subjected to in this instant, almost preferring her to be _dead_ rather than subjected to this cruel fate.

"Would the Demon King care… about Emilia?" she found herself asking aloud, caring not whether her comrade was able to hear her. "I mean… if these accusations have any merit" she tried to rectify any misunderstanding that would arise from her previous statement, "if she truly has bedded him… then maybe…. she is carrying his child.."

Albertio gasped, shooting the Court Magician an incredulous look. "Emeralda, why do you suddenly entertain such an idea?" he asked curiously.

"I-I am not speaking of any actualities, Albertio." Emeralda erratically retorted, gazing away from him. "Only… of _possibilities._"

Albertio raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?" his tone hitched up, "And what other_ possibilities_ has your mind conceived in its erratic state?"

"Perhaps that the Demon King is not what the Church's narrative claims he is." Emeralda answered him bluntly, causing Albertio to lunge forward and cover her mouth.

"Are you insane!?" he hissed in a dangerous whisper, regarding the Court Magician with a furious stare. "These words alone could earn you a lifetime imprisonment in the dungeons of the Inquisition!"

Vigorously and furiously she protested, pushing those hands off her mouth. "Think about it… Emilia and the Overlord were not trying to kill each other when they finished fending off Lucifer and Olba…" her voice was rather throaty and careful, "they interacted in surprisingly… _friendly_ terms."

A proverbial light bulb shot above Albertio's head as he understood where Emeralda was going with this. "The Overlord even made an effort to restore the city known as Tokyo from the utter chaos his battle with Lucifer caused." Emeralda continued on, seeing that her comrade nodded in agreement. "The Church, for the longest time, has painted the Overlord as someone who delights in wickedness, in destruction and in every imaginable evil." She slammed her fist against the inner palm of her hand. "His actions in the foreign world contradict the tales that the Church spreads about him."

"Strangely enough, during the invasion, the Demon King himself never appeared on the battlefield, only his soldiers and generals." Albertio added, shuddering at the conclusion such thoughts were bound to reach.

"Emilia must have realized it as well…" Emeralda mused, "Perhaps being acquainted to each other on a daily basis have changed her sentiments about the Overlord…"

"Still, even in light of these events, it seems preposterous that Emilia would bed the Demon King… it does not sound like her at all." Albertio objected, giving Emeralda a frowning look.

"Unless there is something we do not know." Emeralda reasoned, "If she is indeed carrying the seed of the Demon King within her, then…." Aghast, she started to shiver in horror. "mayhap this is why the Church… sent the Paladin…" her voice grew more and more silent and shaky with each passing word.

"Y-you think that-"

"It is feasible. The Church does not disturb the Paladins unless it is a grave matter." She looked outside, noticing the sky started to darken as the sun fell past its zenith. "Normally, any woman at the slightest accusation of being in league with the Demon King would be swiftly burned at the stake as a witch."

"Yet Emilia is not." Albertio finished as Emeralda nodded. "You are correct. Subjecting Emilia to cruel torture in the dungeons of the Inquisition can only have one reason" She gulped, nervously clenching her fists, "….it is to provoke the Demon King into attacking the Church."

"And if they have any reason to believe that Emilia is carrying his seed, then… by the Divine, I dare not imagine what terror they would inflict upon her."

"An utterly foolish endeavor, indeed."

Suddenly, Albertio and Emeralda fell to their knees, unable to move, as they heard all birds outside flutter away in utter terror, not making a sound. A scarlet crest appeared on their backs, keeping them on the ground.

"Who… who are you?" Albertio gasped, struggling to breathe. "Are you… an enemy?"

The figure smiled.

"_Who knows?"_

* * *

><p><em>Mariejois, Isla Centrum<em>

_Imperial Palace of the Holy Saint Aire Empire_

_Year 50 of Emperor Aldrich IV of Saint Aire's reign_

_._

"Announcing the Lady Paladin, Yumie Rayne!" a herald cried out as he opened the large, wooden port and a great breeze passed by. Trumpets sounded as soon as the Paladin had taken the first step inside and continued as she glided forward with grace and countenance, meticulously careful to avoid any mistakes.

She took not one gaze at the Emperor and dipped in a very low curtsy before him, kneeling and inclining her head.

"You may raise, Lady Paladin." The Emperor spoke solemnly, watching as the Lady Paladin rose ever so gracefully, kissing the ruler's hand in reverence. "I am pleased that chose to honor my summons so swiftly."

"Naturally, Your Imperial Majesty. Your matters take precedence over all else." Yumie replied politely, noting Emperor Aldrich's curious gaze upon her.

"A Paladin answers only to Holy Mother Church, Lady Rayne. You did not have to honor my summons so timely."

"That may be correct, but lest you forget, I am also a citizen of the Saint Aire Empire. Etiquette requires me to answer the Emperor's summons."

"Let us get straight to the point." The Emperor rose from his throne, beckoning the maids to come to him. "Escort the Lady Paladin to a private chamber as I have much to discuss with her."

"Sire, is that really necessary?" Yumie asked in confusion.

"Yes. The matters I wish to discuss with you are not for curious eyes and ears." His voice was rather quiet, as if he wanted to avoid anyone to hear him.

"This way, my Lady Paladin." The maids, dipping in curtsy in front of Yumie, gestured towards the port.

"Announcing His Imperial Majesty Emperor Aldrich IV and the Lady Paladin." the maid spoke audibly, gesturing the guards to open the door to the private room, infinitely smaller compared to the humongous throne room.

"Leave us." The Emperor ordered.

"B-but Sire, you-"

"I said, _leave us!"_ he bellowed, and all guards and maids left in an instant.

Yumie followed behind the Emperor who seated himself first. "You may seat yourself, Lady Paladin." He gestured towards an armchair with beautiful royal-blue cushions laying on it. "T-thank you, Your Imperial Majesty."

"You probably wonder why I summoned you, a Paladin, so urgently." He began as he looked at Yumie's nervous expression. "It has come to my ears that our much-esteemed Hero, the Lady Emilia Justina…." he paused, unsure how to express this with countenance.

"I request that you speak freely, as we are alone in this room." Yumie assisted him, hoping he would find the words necessary. "Emilia Justina is no hero, Sire. She is a _traitorous harlot._" Yumie hissed, feeling the need to hurl at the mere mention of the chained woman's name.

"So it is true, then?" the Emperor queried, his eyes widening in horror.

"Yes, Sire. Emilia Justina is not only in league with the Demon King, but she has also sired him an _heir._" The Emperor was ready to faint in utter shock, but he knew he had to keep his countenance. He had treated her rather skeptically in the past, but she was a citizen of his empire, and much loved by his subjects. Why would a young, righteous woman like her commit the ultimate carnal sin?

"Do you speak with absolute certainty?" the Emperor, after eons of silence, inquired of the Paladin, who merely nodded.

"She is currently being held in the dungeons of the Inquisition where she is being _questioned _vigorously." She informed him, snickering inside her mind, for all she knew there was not an iota of questioning going on inside the dungeons.

"And what… of the spawn?"

"The Church has decided to… seal her." The faint moment of hesitation had not escaped the Emperor's ears. She could not tell him about Emilia's partially demonic bloodline, especially since her demonic blood came from the 72 Pillars of the Underworld, a bloodline long gone and forgotten. The Church Bishops had made it abundantly clear to Yumie that they did not wish the Emperor to find out.

"They have not slain the spawn?"

"No, Sire." was her curt reply, caught off-guard from her thoughts. "The Church has been… silent about this."

The Emperor sighed in resignation. "Ah, I will not question Holy Mother Church, then." He gazed in a serious look at her. "I surmise that the Overlord Satan will try to fetch Emilia Justina and his spawn, then?"

Yumie fell silent. She honestly didn't know what to reply to the Emperor. She had seen with her own eyes that Sariel had impaled the Demon King with Better Half, a holy blade. None of the Demon King's servants were capable of healing a wound caused by Better Half; he was most certainly dead, for only an _archangel_ can heal such a wound. She shook her head inside her mind – what Demon King would have an archangel in his good graces?

"P-perhaps so, Sire." she replied hesitatingly, not wishing to disclose what Sariel had done.

"Another attack would devastate the Empire, Lady Paladin." Emperor Aldrich continued on. "If Emilia Justina and her spawn are not swiftly executed, then it may provoke the Overlord into another attack."

"T-that may be true, Sire.." the Paladin replied, "but the Church has not ordered them to be executed, yet." She looked at him confidently. "Even if the Overlord decides to attack, you can rest assured that all 12 Paladins of the Church will protect all of Ente Isla."

"I would rather not have another attack on my soil, Lady Paladin", the Emperor replied, unimpressed of Yumie's confidence. "Counsel the Church to execute the traitor immediately."

"Sire, this is not in my-"

"_Silence._" he spat dangerously before her, his tone leaving no room for disobedience. "Let me make this abundantly clear to you, my Lady Paladin: I _will not_ tolerate the risk of another invasion by the Demon King because the Church is being utterly foolish and preposterous."

Without warning, the Emperor found a blade touching his frail neck as he beheld the Paladin rising abruptly, looking at him furiously and dangerously.

"I beg your pardon, _Your Imperial Majesty_", she spat venomously as well as deadly, "If you value your life, I suggest you do not sully the Church with that unworthy, forked-tongued mouth of yours."

Aghast, the Emperor became visibly irate. "How dare you, you wench-"

"As you have said so nicely before", she spoke coldy, cutting the Emperor's insult right off as she pressed her blade a bit stronger against the Emperor's neck, "I answer to Holy Mother Church _alone._ I will not tolerate your insolence towards her, you senile old man."

As Yumie's eyes were poking holes into the old Emperor Aldrich's soul, he felt unable to say anything, as if his voice had been robbed.

"I could cut off your senile moment in this second, and not a soul would know." She continued on, delightfully staring into the Emperor's grey orbs, glassy from the terror that overtook his body.

"Consider this a warning, Emperor Aldrich", her voice increased in venom, "do not meddle in affairs you do have no right to meddle in."

She removed the blade from his heck, watching as drops of blood poured from it and shut the door violently behind her.

* * *

><p><em>The Devil's Castle in the Underworld<em>

_._

The Demon Generals, Alciel and Lucifer, the Archangel Laylah and Crestia Bell stared at the Demon King in utter shock.

"My Lord…" Alciel breathed out, his face getting utterly ecstatic as he watched what unfolded before him. He threw his head back. stretched himself and turned to Lucifer, who had the same expression. Crestia Bell observed this scene with mixed feelings.

"It is time." Lucifer said gloatingly, rubbing his hands together.

The Demon King Satan Jacob had opened his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Dun dun dun… grab your seats, everyone, because things are about to get incredibly exciting from here on out! How will Satan react to the cruel tortures Emilia is being subjected to? And Yumie Rayne is surely a scary woman, isn't she?

I want to give a shout-out to Moot Point for his incredibly beautiful review-poem at the seventh chapter! If you are reading this, I would want you to post another poem! I delight in reading these :D

If you are loving the tale of Satan and Emilia, please review, favorite and follow to be up-to-date when a new chapter comes out!


	9. The Devil's Rage

"_Mother…?" _

_The young boy's mother yanked and carried him away swiftly. The boy squeezed his eyes shut and clung to his mother with his tiny claws, determined to never let go. The chilling cold slashed on the fur covering his tiny legs, and his hooves shook slightly. _

_He dared not open his eyes; instead, he focused on the warmth and protective embrace of his mother._

_Higher._

_Higher._

_He felt his breath hitching, clutching even tighter onto his mother. The sounds of her humongous wings racing through the air were the only indication that they were flying. Escaping. From what, exactly?_

_In an infernal rhythm, the boy's pointy ears picked up another sound – chariots. Flying chariots that raced through the air. He heard his mother scowl slightly._

_Closer._

_Closer. _

_His mother suddenly took a sharp turn in an attempt to outsmart the chariots rapidly flying downwards. _

"_AAAHHH!" she groaned in pain as her left wing suddenly got hit by the brightest fire the boy could sense despite his eyes being shut. _

_Boom._

_Red magic shot after the chariots, creating a diversion for an escape._

_Steadily, slowly, then rapidly, she had to land, taking meticulous care to ensure her son stayed unharmed. _

"_Mo…ther…" the boy was struggling to get words out. As he opened his eyes, his crimson orbs had to horrifyingly behold the ginormous hole in his mother's left wing. He whimpered and trembled from the shock. _

"_Son…" her shaky, yet sweet voice whispered, caressing her son's head and his rosy cheeks. "Do not.. worry about me…"_

_Two big balls of tears formed in the corners of the young boy's eyes as the shaking and trembling of his tiny body intensified. He clenched his tiny claws into fists, gritting his not yet fully developed pointy teeth and stamping on the ground with his small hooves. _

_His mother crouched down, embracing her son tightly and lovingly, caressing her son's fluffy hair with her long, pointy nails. _

"_Listen to me, son…" she whispered with a still broken voice as they separated; the boy looked into his mother's feminine, yet big, child-like eyes, beholding the pain her also crimson orbs expressed. Her long, shiny, silky teal hair waved in the wind and two very prominent, curly obsidian horns adorned the sides of her head. _

"_You have to… run away…" she whispered painfully, cupping her son's round face. "You are not safe here…"_

"_No… I.. I have to stay with you… Please.. mother…" her son desperately begged, hoping against all odds that his mother would allow him to. _

"_No, son. Look around you." her painful voice sounded once more, hissing at the fact that she could not deny her son the vileness he now had to behold; She had safeguarded him all her life, hoping he would never come to witness the bloodshed as a young child. _

_Bodies as far as the eye could see, bathed in what looked like a river of black blood. The image burned itself inside the young boy's mind as he, once more, began to shiver in horror._

"_So you demons do bleed…" a snickering, cocky voice scowled from behind. The boy's mother, upon hearing the foreign male voice, charged at the white-clothed individual as she threw orbs of crimson Demon Magic at him. _

"_YOU WILL NOT HAVE HIM!" she growled in blind rage, slightly pushing her son back. "WRETCHED HUMAN! DIE!"_

_In awe, the boy beheld his mother's livid fury as she ignored the excruciating pain in her left wing in a display of bravery and fury._

"_Tsk, low goblin-class." The white-clothed man, an Archpriest, scowled in disgust as he effortlessly blocked her weak attempts of defending herself and her son._

_The boy had to helplessly watch as his mother attacked the Archpriest again, and again, and again, in a futile effort to protect them both. Unlike most lesser demons of his class, he was smart enough to actually comprehend the horrors humanity had unleashed on his home. He felt his child-like innocence slipping away with each violent attack his mother unleashed upon the Archpriest._

_He clenched his tiny claws into fists. "LEAVE MY MOTHER ALONE!" he screamed with all the might his tiny lungs could muster, but he was still incapable of using magic. _

"_Oh?" the Archpriest cooed wickedly, looking at the demonic woman's hateful face. "Your worthless spawn is actually capable of speech?"_

"_Lay one finger on him and-"_

"_And what?" He started to laugh manically. He yanked her by her horn and threw her against the wall violently. She was unable to retaliate as her magic was not exactly potent – she was a mere goblin class, after all. She wasn't a noble or a Demon General. _

"_MOTHER!" The boy screamed again with tears flowing freely from his eyes. He tried to reach out, but his legs were too cowardly to actually obey him. _

"_Run… away…" he heard her breathe out. "Ja…cob…" Green lights flashed before her blurry vision._

_Countless spears impaled all parts of the demoness' body. Little Jacob could not move. The image of his mother's violent death was too gruesome for him to turn away and run, as his mother instructed him to. _

"_NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**Chapter 8: The Devil's Rage**

.

.

* * *

><p>That was how it started.<p>

The despair.

The rage.

The feeling of _powerlessness._

That turned an innocent child-

A true _demon._

A demon that only wanted one thing;

_Revenge._

.

Satan Jacob abruptly shot up, feeling the ice-cold sweat that coated his body. His fists were clenched, his teeth gritted. His stern face gazed at the room, and his crimson orbs burned with fury.

The Demon King scowled. He had almost forgotten the infernal pits of his undying rage. Despite having occurred centuries ago, Satan remembered _that_ day all too vividly. In foolish childishness, he had asked himself why humanity held such a seething hatred against his kind – neither him, nor his mother, nor the countless demons that also lost their families on that day had ever harmed a human.

It had been on his mind for eons – during his childhood, during his adolescent years, even well when he became a grown man. He had since given up on understanding them – he had seen what no child should have to see, felt what no child should have to feel. Decades, _centuries_ had been robbed of him, forcing him to mature really fast to even survive.

Satan narrowed his eyes in determination. He would repay them his pain hundredfold, _thousandfold_ – he would show them the abyssal void, a fate much worse than death itself.

"Satan…" a familiar, painful, angelic voice whispered as she gently held his cold hands. He turned to look into her violet eyes, not being able to believe his own eyes. Her expression revealed understanding – motherly understanding. Small tears formed in her eyes as her grip around his hands tightened.

"Y-you…" he breathed out in shock. "Why are you…"

"You have grown, my Demon King Satan…." a proud smile formed on her lips. "I am so glad you are still alive…"

"You… you were the very first who ever called me that…"

The Archangel Laylah nodded. "Yes… It is something known as 'maternal instinct', even though you are not my flesh and blood."

The Demon King was at loss for words. Never in a million years had he expected to see his caretaker ever again. She was the Archangel who took pity upon him and decided to mother him, treating him as if he was her own biological son. She taught him strategies and tactics, diplomacy and bestowed him with graces and intelligence that would normally only be found in a noble-class demon.

It was thanks to her that he had achieved the unthinkable; he, an underdog, an utter _nobody_ had risen through the ranks and was ultimately crowned King of demons.

Satan swallowed dramatically. "Why.. how…" He didn't know where to begin. Too many questions were running rampant through his mind.

"My Lord…" Alciel's voice, also painful and throaty, chimed in, alerting the Demon King that there were others in his bedroom.

"Alciel.." Satan regarded his Demon General, looking over to Lucifer, and finally, to Crestia Bell.

"Su…zuno…" he called her by her Japanese alias. The human female felt prompted to rise and kneel before his bed, inclining her head in respect and reverence.

"My King, Lord Satan…" she solemnly began, earning dumbfounded looks said Demon King. "I hereby renounce the Church of Ente Isla and swear loyalty to you and the Underworld."

He shot Alciel a questionable look that screamed _'What has happened to her!?'_, but the Demon General only sighed. Lucifer had his arms crossed in disinterest, lost in his own gaming world again. Laylah was the only one who was giggling at the scene, gladdened that the gloomy mood was being lifted.

"I never thought _you_ would be having a human servant, my boy.." she commented. "That world must have had a very positive effect on you."

_That_ world. Satan remembered; He had become very, _very_ close to the Hero Emilia, who happened to be Laylah's daughter. And then he remembered Rias, the demon infant that brought him and Emi even closer together to the point of-

"Do you want my daughter?" she asked him slyly, yanking him out of his not-so-innocent thoughts. Satan's body language became nervous, more in tune with his _Maou-Sadao-persona_, even though he was the Demon King Satan right now.

"No need to be shy, Satan-boy." She commented cheerfully at his painfully obvious nervousness. Alciel said nothing out of sheer shock, Lucifer frowned at the slightest notion of romance talk and Crestia – her red-stained cheeks said more than a thousand words.

"Emilia is actually the perfect mate for you." Laylah went on, making Alciel gasp on the spot. Lucifer moaned in frustration. _'She's taking the motherly attitude too far..'_, he thought. _'Really hope she doesn't start gushing and pampering him again..'_

"She is stubborn, strong-willed as a demon, beautiful and her body truly fits a mighty King such as yourself.. if you know where I'm going with that.." she gushed, throwing some telling looks towards Satan who was obviously very uncomfortable with this.

"Laylah, please, have some respect…" Lucifer frowned, face-palming and shaking his head at the idiocy of his angelic kin. _'Thank goodness she doesn't know about the infant..'_

"My Lord, please do not tolerate this woman's matchmaking behavior!" Alciel wailed. "Your relationship with Emilia is still… in its early stages."

Now Satan was the one to gasp. "That's.. that's not what I expected you to say." He confessed. It was also the first time he had not used the 'Hero' prefix when he spoke of her.

"Emilia is partly of our kind, Sire." the blonde Demon General clarified seriously. Satan noticed that Laylah's face suddenly turned grim at the mention of this fact. The mood darkened again; Satan remembered how Sariel and his Paladin companion had captured the scarlet-haired young woman and the infant. Again, he had been too weak to protect them. Like with his late mother. He looked down on his chest, noticing no trace of the wound where Sariel had stabbed him with Better Half.

"Have you-" He needed not to finish his query as Laylah nodded.

"Lady Laylah saved your life, your Majesty." Crestia informed him, feeling grateful for the Archangel's presence. "If it had not been for her-"

"Say no more, Suzuno." he cut her off softly, gesturing her to stop. "And please, you don't need to be so formal. We are comrades."

Satan's behavior surprised her a bit; She had imagined the Demon King to be someone who commanded respect from his servants and subjects – she did not expect him to still adhere to his Maou Sadao alias. He had no reason to treat her, a human, with kindness, much less call her his comrade. She was just a lowly human who had no choice but to seek refuge in the Demon King and the Underworld – a lowly human with no magical powers.

"Y-yes." she answered curtly. "But… Is it alright with you if I call you.. 'Lord Satan'?"

"Go ahead if it makes you feel comfortable." Crestia nodded.

"Sire, what do you plan to do now?" Alciel cut in, shifting the conversation back to seriousness. "Are we… to retrieve Emilia?"

"She is most likely being held in the dungeons of the Inquisition right now…" Crestia said grimly, saddening at the thought of what terror Emilia was being subjected to. Crestia had witnessed the tortures and scourges only once in her entire short life – the screams and wails of those tortured humans haunted her sleep at night, crying out for revenge against the perpetrators. Even in this moment – the blood of those tortured and burned to death cried out for _vengeance._

Crestia Bell's body tensed as she clenched her fists. She had known that most of those accused heretics and so-called witches had been falsely accused by the Church to intimidate the denizens of Ente Isla into ceasing any controversy surrounding the Church. Humanity had a horrible track record of blindly falling into line as soon as a powerful institution such as the Church killed a few of them; mesmerized by the fear of what the Church could do, they did not ask themselves what the Church _should_ do – instead of being a source of genuine uplifting, the clergy chose to engage in power play among themselves and eliminate anyone who said one word against them, true or not.

Humanity blindly ate it up – and innocent blood was spilt.

Crestia sighed. She had spilt a fair share of blood herself, even after she had sworn to herself, time and time again, that she would not become a weapon used at the Church's whim. She was truly thankful that she had met the Demon King who had shown her a way out of her dilemma of serving a clearly corrupt institution with absolute power – because absolute power corrupts absolutely, as she had come to learn.

"Satan, if you want to save her", Lucifer's grim voice yanked everyone back into reality, "we need to do it quickly. " His fists clenched as he continued on, "She is a half of both the angels and demons – the torture she must be receiving is-"

"Lucifer, you are angering our Lord." Alciel cut him off quietly as he frightfully beheld Satan was getting angrier and angrier, having heard of the cruel fate that was awaiting those who were held by the Inquisition. His black aura blackened the room as Satan growled hatefully as a familiar feeling crept up in his heart.

.

There it was again; The infernal rage. The rage he felt when he helplessly watched his mother die, unable to do anything. Too _weak_ to do anything. _Weak._

Now again. Emilia and the infant had been taken from him before his very eyes, and there was not a _damn_ thing Satan could have done to prevent that. He was _weak _in that human world. Demon King he may be, but in that world, he was King in name only – his title held no power. And so did not his body.

But _here_ – his power came fully back to him. He _was_ the feared Demon King of Ente Isla – Satan. The _Devil._ The King of darkness.

The humans may have butchered his home. They may have slain his mother.

But not _her._ Not _Emilia._

Satan rose from his bed. A wicked grin showed on his face as he flared up his crimson eyes so full of rage and ecstasy. Humanity would come to _regret_ messing with him.

"_I will not allow you to die…" _

The day of vengeance was drawing near. 300 years of rage and hatred. 300 years of suffering, of loss, of powerlessness.

Satan narrowed his eyes. It would be an utmost _terrible_ day, indeed.

On that day, humanity would truly come to know _despair._

Not even Heaven itself would be able to save them from the terror Satan would unleash on them.

Satan started to laugh coldly. So it would begin.

"My fellow comrades", he gloated ecstatically. Alciel and Lucifer grinned knowingly, whereas a slow – sadistic – smile appeared on Crestia's lips. _'For the innocents who perished'_, she thought.

Satan knew fully well of their anticipation and snapped his fingers. His demonic attire appeared on his body instantly. He rose instantly from his bed, noticing that since then his Generals and Crestia were kneeling before him. He smiled sadistically, picturing in his mind the utter terror and disbelief of humankind when he would kill every last one of their wretched armies; their generals, their officers, their lowly soldiers - one by one, they would fall. He would take everything from humanity. _Everything._

"_Well then – shall we begin?"_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **And the situation just intensified. I wanted to focus more on Satan's feelings in this chapter rather than any actual action. Laylah is being a pervert, Satan is being nervous and angry, and the Generals are frustrated. Great, isn't it? Next chapter will have some action again – no attacks in this chapter, but the attacks are slowly building up!

Msmusicful:  "Divine" is simply an expression for God in my story, it was pretty common in the middle ages as well.

If you like my tale of Satan and Emilia, please leave a review, favorite and follow!

Until next time :-)


	10. Fire and Brimstone

"There is no greater sorrow than to recall happiness in times of misery."– Dante Alighieri

.

_13 years ago – unknown village in Isla Centrum_

_._

"_Papaaaa!" a small, scarlet-haired girl shouted as she ran gleefully towards a tall, muscular man with the same hair color, dressed in a typical farmer's clothes. _

"_What is it, my cute girl Emilia?" the man, smiling, answered her as he turned around and lifted his small, six-year-old daughter up high in the air, swishing her back and forth. _

"_Do you like flying, my dear?" he commented as his daughter laughed joyously, stretching out her arms and swung them around whilst the sun's warmth caressed her fair skin. _

"_Yes! Yes, Papa, very much!" was her joyous response, enjoying the light breeze of wind that came her way as her father lifted her back up. Her laughs brought a larger smile on her father's lips. _

_He stopped abruptly as he heard galloping hooves and rolling wheels on the road. He placed Emilia gently on her feet again, looking around to see a familiar face. _

"_Hey, Nord!" an old, cackling voice shouted towards his way._

"_Greetings, Yuvic." He noticed that his friend's voice was nervous with a tint of grimness whilst his face held a sorrowful frown. _

"_Yuvic…?"_

"_Oh…" Yuvic began nervously, clenching his old hands into fists and avoiding eye contact with Nord. "The Devil's armies conquered the Northern and Eastern Islands."_

_Nord widened his eyes in shock. The kingdoms on those islands consisted of formidable fighters and had some of the most elite mages in all of Ente Isla; they had fought against garrisons of demons before, slaying them all mercilessly. Nord had not expected them to suddenly fall to the Demon King. _

"_I'm…. sure the Holy Father's prayers will protect us." he shrugged nervously, desperately trying to convince himself and mainly Emilia. "Heaven will not abandon us."_

_Emilia, upon hearing the mention of the Devil, looked up to her father in curiosity. She had heard stories of the so-called 'Prince of Darkness', 'Lord of all evil' and whatever other names he was known as. But nobody ever spoke of his name, as if his name was so fearful that it should never be spoken. _

"_I… I must take my leave now, Nord.." Yuvic said, faintly seeing a few priests, clothed in white robes, approaching. "Goodbye."_

_._

"_Papa…?" Little Emilia asked, tugging her father's garments. Seeing these white-robed men scared her. "Papa, what's going on..? Who are these scary men?"_

"_They…" he began, finding himself hesitate as they approached the scarlet-haired girl. _

"_We are from the Church, little girl." one young priest finished, studying Emilia's frightened figure. _

"_Papa, what do they want?" she whispered, shooting a desperate glare towards her father._

"_Dear… this will be very difficult to explain." Nord said curtly, caressing his daughter's hair for a moment. "Go inside the house do not leave unless I tell you to."_

_Emilia nodded. For since she could remember, she would always hide in fear and recoil as soon as a priest was even mentioned, which made her the subject of much scolding from the villagers because she had refused to attend Holy Mass._

"_Why am I… afraid?"_

_._

_Three weeks later, little Emilia had found herself chained inside the basement of her village's parish, heavy and exhausted. She was brought only a loaf of bread and water once every day, and no one except trained clergymen from the Church were allowed near her. _

_Despite their attempts of kindness, Emilia found herself detesting them. Nobody was willing to answer the many questions that ran through the frightened, young girl's mind – would she ever see her father again? Would she have to be chained like this forever? Would she never see the light of day?_

_The place she was chained in was one of darkness, of loneliness. The clergymen treated her like the prisoner she was – no kindness, no compassion. It was as if they detested her very existence, even though she had never harmed anybody or committed a grievous sin. _

_Suddenly, the door in front of her was opened. A bald man in his late fifties with grey and receding hair entered her prison._

"_Emilia…" he began hesitatingly, his voice showing a hint of concern._

"…"

"_I… I brought you bread and water." _

_Emilia didn't reply. She wouldn't reply. The clergy, in chaining her away, scarred her deeply. _

"_Eat, child." he commanded. "You should be grateful a sinner like yourself receives food and drink."_

_She grit her small teeth. Sinner? She was a small child! She began to realize why she feared going to Mass._

"_My father…" she breathed out. "Where… where is he!?" Her voice boomed louder, she was yanking her chains in a desperate attempt to break free and run away. _

_The old priest's gaze remained stoic. He scowled towards her before he forcibly made her drink the whole water at once and forcibly fed her the bread._

_After he had finished his abuse, he let out one final scowl and left. Large tears formed inside Emilia's big eyes as she cried into the darkness, hoping that the darkness would understand her agony if the light was not willing to._

_In anger she once more yanked her chains, screaming desperately for someone to help her, to free her from the agony she had found herself in. _

_A bright fire suddenly engulfed her prison, melting her chains in rapid fury, sacking her onto the ground; her mind went black._

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**Chapter 9: Fire and Brimstone**

.

.

* * *

><p>Emilia's eyes shot wide open.<p>

She looked around, scowling in disgust. The stench of death and torture never dulled, just like the pain caused to her by this dream. It was no stranger to her.

Once more she had found herself chained up, abused, demeaned, scowled at, denied food and drink, given only when she was on the brink of death.

She had always buried the darker elements of her past into the back of her mind when she learned that the Demon King's armies had destroyed her village, killing her father in the process. And even then – her desire for revenge had always felt downright diabolical to her, as if wrath itself had overtaken her. _Wrath_ – one of the seven deadly sins.

She had never questioned her feelings; after all, it was righteous to wish for the demise of the Devil, right? Everyone - clergy, layman, peasant, noble – they all yearned for the Demon King's demise. Emilia even more so than others. Her thirst for revenge demanded to be quenched. She would have stopped at nothing to kill the Devil with her own hands to pay him back for the loss of her father and her beloved village.

But now – she was confronted with the scary truth about what she really was. Nephilim. Angel. _Demon._ Especially the last part raced through her mind constantly. _Demon._ She was a demon. The very thing she had always fought against. It was a reality hidden in plain sight. Her diabolical desire for revenge, her outbursts of wrath, her curiousness about the Demon King – no 'holy' person would ever experience such things.

And for that reality, she was undergoing tortures unlike she had ever seen before. Physical tortures – having her nails chipped off violently, one by one; whipped and beaten until her injuries were severe; being scourged with thorns of roses blessed by the priests of the Church; even burned with fire, as if to prelude her to the pains of Hell.

An ordinary human would have died during even the faintest of the severe tortures, but Emilia survived it all – sometimes she wished she wouldn't, just to be free of the agony.

The greatest pain, however, wasn't, believe it or not, the physical torture; It was the mental agony she experienced – all alone in the darkness once more, with no one to comfort her, no one to console her, no one to show even a mustard seed-size of kindness.

To humanity, she was the Demon King's whore. To the Church, she was a demon. Demon, demon, _demon._ Emilia clenched her fists with all the strength she had left in her malnourished body. For the first time since her capture, tears rolled down her cheeks. No one was there to witness. No one to mock and demean her. She screeched and cried loudly with all the strength in her voice, but no cry would be able to convey the agony the scarlet woman found herself in. She sobbed, and sobbed, and sobbed, reeling and yanking her chains, reopening her wounds, which caused her to cry out in agony.

A perfect, big hand suddenly was placed on Emilia's mouth, silencing her screams of agony. "I can't recall permitting you to _cry,_ whore…" a sickly-sweet, familiar voice cooed inside her ear, causing her to yank even more violently.

It was Sariel. Emilia's eyes narrowed, wanting to curse him to death for humiliating her in her weakest moment.

"I must admit, it is absolutely… _intoxicating_ to see you, a wretched demonic creature, suffer", he began as he intentionally burned her most painful wounds with his Holy Fire, "This is only a small prelude to the agony you will suffer in the lake of fire…"

Lake of fire!? Her eyes widened. "Oh yes", Sariel chuckled darkly, "The Church has decided to burn you on the stake."

"Without a fair trial?" Emilia spat. "Is that your _justice?_"

Slap.

"You, concubine of the Devil, deserve no trial. Your guilt is evident." Sariel scowled in return before he smirked evilly. Oh, Emilia would _love_ what he had to say next. "That spawn of yours will receive a more agonizing death." Emilia's hands clenched, shooting her tormentor a hateful glare.

"_Pierced", _he paused dramatically, "by a hundred blades right in front of your eyes."

Upon hearing that, Emilia's hands clenched so hard that her palm started to bleed.

"YOU WRETCHED MONSTER!" she jeered, recoiling at the utter depravity of the Angel of Heaven. "HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO A CHI- AAAH!"

The Holy Fire intensified, exposing Emilia's bare muscles on her back. "Ahahahahaha, yes, yes, scream, your agony is beautiful justice!" His manic laughs filled the whole room and Emilia stopped screaming. She lifted her head to look her tormentor in the eyes; her glare was so deadly that any human would have recoiled at the sight.

"Burn… in…. _Hell, _Sariel…_" _she spat as her face contorted to hatred, not being able to completely mask her pain. "Satan… he will show you the abyssal void.."

"Satan is _dead._" Sariel retorted, "It was _I_ who killed him."

"You cannot taunt me with your lies.." Emilia growled, gritting her teeth. "Mark my words, you angel scum.." she snickered cruelly, "You _will_ know Hell. Satan will be merciless with you."

Sariel was unfazed. "Your delusions are _fascinating_, little girl, however-"

"Lord Sariel!" he heard a faint, terrified voice coming his way. Sariel narrowed his eyes. Who dared interrupt him during his torture sessions? If it was something of no importance, he swore, he would-

"Lord Sariel… our men…" Sariel took one look at him and was utterly shocked. The man before him was one of the guards in the outskirts of the dungeon, presumably in his forties. His armor was almost entirely melted and blood and burns, particularly his left leg and his right arm, were scourged by burns.

"What happened?" The Angel inquired seriously, approaching the guardsman and grabbing him by his collar. "What makes you think I will tolerate _this_ humiliation…?"

"Lord Sariel… it… it was a massacre…"

"Elaborate." Sariel ordered coldly.

"Two mysterious… figures… appeared before our dungeons", the guard began, "They… they burned all our men… with demonic fire…."

Emilia's eyes widened for a bit. Demonic fire? Could that mean it was-

"Nonsense", Sariel commented with a tint of fury in his voice, "I _killed_ Satan, it can't possibly-"

"No… it was young demons… a boy.. and a girl…" the guard continued, "The boy's ability… our men collapsed… as soon as they looked into his eyes…. He buried them in their own blood…"

"Buried them in their own blood?" Sariel repeated. The guard nodded faintly.

"The girl… burned us with a black-flamed explosion…" The guard's voice increased in terror as he narrated this. "I.. and a comrade are the only survivors…"

Sariel dropped the guard violently like a sack of potatoes. "No matter", he tried to calm himself, "Whoever they are, they are no match for me."

Emilia smirked. It was refreshing to see the Archangel in distress for a change, having been on the receiving end of it until now. "Don't get your hopes up, harlot." Sariel said coldly, trying to quench any spark of hope she had. "They won't reach you."

"They… they left as soon as they killed nearly all of us…" the guard whispered towards Sariel, "It is foolish to go after them.."

"I wasn't planning to. Now shut your mouth and leave at once." Sariel boomed, kicking the poor guard out of the room.

* * *

><p><em>Outskirts of the Inquisition dungeons<em>

_._

Two pairs of glowing eyes, serpentine green and icy blue - demonic in nature - stared at the large tower which constituted the main building of the dungeons. Before them laid a myriad of burned, bloodied bodies, missing arms and legs.

"So these are the infamous dungeons of the Inquisition?" the female, child-like voice cooed mockingly. "I must say, I am disappointed."

"Rozaria."

The white-haired small demoness shot her comrade a sly, cocky look. "Impatient, are we, Raizel?"

"I don't like wasting time in this disgustingly _human_ place." he scowled hatefully while he sternly gazed towards the dead bodies now displayed before him.

Displayed before them was a large wooden port, illuminated by two mounted torches on the sides. The port was morbid-looking; it was thick and dark, yet the stench of the tormented and tortured souls could faintly be smelt even outside.

"This place disgusts me." Rozaria hissed quietly. "I don't understand why the Clan Leader sent us here."

"We have no choice but to investigate." her partner commented curtly, his voice as stoic as ever. Crossing her arms, Rozaria nodded.

"She should know that making our presence known would be a very risky endeavor" Rozaria walked forward, trying to ignore the smell of the dead bodies, "especially for a trifle such as this." She shrugged in disgust. "Tch, humans."

Hidden amongst the dead bodies was a young, shivering man, having tried to hide himself from the massacre he witnessed. "Oh?" she cooed, "A survivor?"

"Interrogate him." came Raizel's order behind her. "Perhaps we can find out more."

"I already predicted who exactly is being held here", she replied, "His mind is so easy to read."

"In that case, he is completely useless to us. Kill him." Rozaria shook her head.

"Perhaps I should throw humanity a bone – just so they know how outmatched they are." she grinned sadistically, "But first, let me burn his eyes." She conjured a small, black flame in the palm of her hand and threw it in straight into the eyes of the poor surviving guardsman. As she expected, he was screaming in agony just a second later, the smell of burnt flesh once again disturbing the two demons' nostrils.

"That's enough. Let's report back before Clan Leader grows impatient."

And, like a shadow, they vanished.

* * *

><p><em>The Devils Castle, Underworld<em>

.

Hundreds, thousands of demons, demons of all species were assembled below the balcony of the Devil's Castle in the demon world. Loud cheers, roars and jeers could be heard throughout the entire outer hall, right before the entrance to the Castle.

"**My fellow demons"**, boomed the chilling – manic – voice of the Demon King, Satan Jacob, standing on the balcony as an ecstatic, sadistic grin appeared on his lips, **"today is the day all of you have been anticipating."**

"There he goes with his speeches…" Lucifer whispered lazily under his breath, letting out a sigh behind the Demon King.

Satan's greeting was met with even louder cheers and roars of fury and wrath – anger, spite, hate and rage - resonating throughout the outer area of the Castle. Their hands were up in the air as their manic cheers drowned every single curse they were uttering against their enemies.

Their screams were screams of _bloodthirst._

They wanted _war._

They wanted _revenge._

Satan's grin grew even louder as he recognized exactly what demonkind wanted. Lifting his fist up high in the air, he continued, **"The day of our wrath, the day of our **_**revenge!**_** Humanity enslaved us for far too long"**, he paused for emphasis, **"far too long have we been forced to run away, clinging to our small lives as humanity mercilessly butchered even the nursing demon women with children!"** He slammed his fist on the balcony, **"**_**Children!**_** They butchered even the children mercilessly – I have seen it myself, their corpses laid on the ground in a pool of black blood!"**

Crestia, who was standing between Alciel and Lucifer, froze as she listened to the Devil's speech; She had seen how peaceful the demon infant had been with them during their stay in Japan. She could not – did not want to – fathom that humanity's deprivation was near bottomless, as the abyssal void of Hell itself.

"**I **_**refuse**_** to watch this abuse continue – right now, that **_**damnable**_** Church is conspiring to commit genocide of our kind once more"**, he paused again, **"and right now, they are committing the ultimate atrocity."**

Crestia gasped, knowing what was about to come. **"Emilia, the esteemed Hero of the Church, is one of **_**us**_**! She had fought for humanity; she decimated our armies all by herself! And what does the 'honorable' Church do?" **Satan clenched his fists in cold fury, **"They torture her, they burn her flesh, and they deny her to care for her child, **_**my **_**child!" **Alciel gasped in surprise. He had not expected to claim the demon infant as his own, despite being unsure of her parentage.

"Now it's out in the open." Lucifer commented sternly, causing Alciel to gaze at him confused. "Their relationship, I mean."

The demons below gasped audibly as well, but Satan remained steadfast, taking note of their visible confusion.

"_The Devil and the Hero sired an heir!?"_

"_Would that mean that she… she is his mate?"_

"_Why would he not choose one of the many women in the underworld!?"_

"**I know what you must be thinking right now." **Satan, after a long pause, began again, his tone serious with a hint of worry. **"She **_**is**_** demon, so is she not of our kin? Does she not deserve retribution, **_**justice**_**, for what has been done to her and her child? She, whose loyalty has been rewarded with the scourge of betrayal?" **

Everyone fell silent. No one knew the pain of loss and torture better than Satan himself, having been on the receiving end of it as a child. He would end humanity's reign of terror against his kind once and for all.

He raised his fist high in the air, **"Let us fight our oppressors to the last demon, let us slaughter them as they have slaughtered many of our brothers, sisters, mothers and fathers!" **The scarlet moon cast its light upon the Demon King, **"We shall watch the damnable Church burn in the everlasting fires of **_**HELL!**_**"**

The Demon Generals smirked in contentment, relishing in the demon folks' cheers and roars of anticipation.

The scarlet moon shone brightly over the Devil's Castle. Crestia looked up the night sky briefly. Ah, how fitting; the moon was completely red like blood, a prelude to the Church's damnation.

A wicked grin appeared on the Devil's face as he spread his giant, bat-like wings, hearing his dark cape flutter in the air, and lunged upwards in the air, regarding the faint view of the Church's headquarters with a vengeful stare.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Yeah, I know, you want to see fights, bloody massacres and hellfire, but you will have to remain patient a little longer. Sorry guys… but I am taking this rather slow to build up the great clash between the demons and humans.

And yes, the Dante quote was NOT random at all.

If you love the tale of Satan and Emilia, leave a review, favorite, follow and share with your friends! I love your continued support - it really motivates me.

Until next time…..


	11. Cometh the Hour

_Unknown location, Underworld_

_._

"Have I not misheard? Someone of _our_ kin is being held in these dungeons?" a dry, raspy, audibly surprised voice echoed from a high place inside a great hall.

"Precisely, Clan Leader, without a shred of doubt. Rozaria unmistakably identified the magical signature as belonging to our Clan."

The Clan Leader paused for a moment, tapping her left cheek gently with her slender fingers. "Does he speak the truth, Rozaria?" inquired the Clan Leader solemnly and seriously.

"Certainly." was the white-haired child-like demoness' short reply. She, like her partner, was kneeling on the lowest stair, having her head inclined before the Clan Leader.

"What else were you able to find out, Rozaria, Raizel?"

"It appears that…" Rozaria hesitated, a sudden rush of nervousness coming over her body.

"Yes…? It is quite unlike you to hesitate, dear Rozaria. Are the news troubling?"

"N-No, Clan Leader, it is…" she inhaled deeply before moving on, "Satan Jacob, the Demon King… he is planning a siege against the Holy Ones."

"A siege?" The Clan Leader's voice got frightfully serious as she abruptly arose from her throne-like chair. "That cocky fool…" Her face contorted into scorn as she paced back and forth in front of her chair.

"What are we to do?" Raizel, having remained silent all this time, suddenly chimed in. "By your orders, we have not interfered in his last raid where he was forced to flee Ente Isla."

"Our very existence is clandestine, Clan Leader. His sudden return must have not gone unnoticed – the Holy Ones could be provoked to attack the Underworld once more." Rozaria continued, "Our existence could be forced out in the open-"

"It is true that we have always had a policy of noninterference ever since the last _true_ Demon King was overthrown over 500 years ago." The Clan Leader cut her off, walking back and forth more quickly. "However, the Holy Ones, by holding one of our kin in their dungeons, have transgressed _grievously_ against our Clan."

The Clan Leader's frightfully chilling and deadly tone sent chills down the young demons' spines, nodding quickly. "I – we – cannot allow such a transgression to go unpunished." She paused dramatically, "We are the _true_ nobles of demonkind. Our pride is everything."

"Are you saying it is time for-"

"Yes, Rozaria." The Clan Leader cut her off once more, a sadistic grin appearing on her still young face. "It is time for _vengeance_ against those who have caused our noble line to be overthrown."

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**Chapter 10: Cometh the Hour**

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Mariejois, Isla Centrum<em>

_._

The sun shone highly and agonizingly hot in the clear day sky over Isla Centrum's Imperial Capital Mariejois. Thousands of denizens of the central isle were assembled to watch the weekly executions of accused heretics and witches – those who had been accused of spreading unapproved doctrines and those who had been accused of being in league with the demon race.  
>However, today was indeed a very <em>special<em> day – it was no ordinary execution of some unnamed, terrified peasant who had been merely _accused_ of heresy or witchery – oh no.

'**THE DEVIL'S WITCH ABOUT TO BE EXECUTED'** – so was the title plastered across the latest newspaper issue in all of Ente Isla; under the order of the Imperial Crown and the Church, of course. Any peasant worth his salt knew – or thought he knew – all the nitty-gritty, personal details of the former Hero's liaison with the Demon King; every detail given carefully, incrementally, as to ensure that no one, absolutely _no one_, ever had even an iota of sympathy for the scarlet-haired woman.

The papers detailed carefully crafted details such as Emilia's loyalty to humanity being the greatest ruse of all time, or, Emilia actually _hating_ humanity and wishing its elimination from the face of the earth, even implying that Emilia had been the betrothed of the Demon King from the very beginning and that it was _her,_ in her supposed hatred for humanity, who ordered the raids on even her own village.

The Church did not let a single newspaper issue go to waste to craft her scenery of propaganda against Emilia, appealing to the peasantry's anger and hatred for demons – they knew, of course, that humanity could be played like a flute; emotions are fickle. Humanity would not rebel because of Emilia's execution – the Church's graphic depiction – or rather, _fiction_ – of her relationship with Satan would make sure of that.

And that was why no one was in uproar over the fact that Emilia was not given her day before the Court of Lady Justice to prove her innocence – humanity paid no attention to this overwhelmingly one-sided story without hearing Emilia's.

Humanity was fickle. _Really_ fickle. Even against better judgment. They were primarily emotive – their deceitfulness, their intelligence and their craftsmanship all were secondary, and usually more prevalent in the higher society of nobles, of clergymen, of educated officials.

And among these classes, one objective was prevalent in all: Their lust for power. Like a spider's web, they backstab their superiors to inherit their position. They dream of absolute power, they dream of reaching higher, even close to the Divine himself. Thus, they were inconsiderate of anyone _different _- of different race or creed.

Humanity's hegemony was built upon blood – of demons and of humans. So much blood had been spilt in an effort for humanity to craft their proverbial _Tower of Babel _– humanity's permanent rule over all of the earth, to oppress anyone they deemed _different_.

Poor peasants; they knew not a thing.

12 o'clock, the gong strung. The sun reached its highest position, burning the hottest.

And there she was; caged like the most savage animal, malnourished, worn out, covered in her dried blood, chained and yet still beaten with a rose-thorned whip.

The sight was so horrifying that it would make any logical-thinking creature recoil in horror and rage – but not humanity. They cheered for her oppressors, throwing holy water against her already burned skin. It was truly a horrifying sight to behold. Humanity did not question anything – after all, this was the _justice_ of the Divine.

Emilia said nothing. There was no point in doing so – anything she would say would drown in the peasantry's vile curses.

"And to think that all of these, hundreds, thousands of peasants used to be the ones who cheered you on…" remarked a sickly-sweet voice, belonging to an angel who clapped his hands. Emilia narrowed her eyes. _Sariel._

"Look at them", he whispered, cupping her face harshly, "and study their faces contorted to rage and hatred, wishing for your demise…"

Emilia would not give him that satisfaction. She slammed her eyes shut, only for Sariel to force them to open with his magic. "Torturing me until the very last moment, huh?" she grunted.

"I want you to behold every single face." Sariel retorted, smiling wickedly. "Look at every single one of their faces…" he paused, grinning wider at her peril.

"Stop.." she whispered barely audibly.

"Their looks of rage, of hatred…" he paused again, ignoring her little remark and laughing coldly.

_Ou"Stop"_, she said with a more pressing voice, gritting her teeth.

"..and most importantly: your demise." Sariel finished, breathing deeply inside her ear as he said so.

"_STOP!"_ Emilia, having had enough of Sariel's tortures, finally bellowed loudly, yanking her chains, only to earn a few beatings with the rose-thorned whip again. She didn't care; if she was to die, it didn't matter whether she died with a few more beatings.

Violently she was dragged out of her cage, being still chained, and, like cattle hoarded to slaughter, she was dragged to the tall, wooden stake in the center of the market place, where the executions were usually held.

Clergymen from the Church tied Emilia's feet and her chest to the stake. The wood felt harsh and rough on her feet; she was not allowed to wear anything other than the bloodied sackcloth she had worn for the longest time inside the dungeons. She stared at the clear sky. _Was she truly to die here?_

"Citizens of Isla Centrum!" a horribly familiar, old, cackling man shouted in front of her, causing Emilia to recoil in disgust and horror.

'_Olba!?'_, she thought to herself. '_What is he doing-'_

"Today we have assembled to witness one of the, if not _the_ most important burning in our lifetime." he continued in a hypocritically neutral manner. _'As if he isn't savoring this moment'_, Emilia commented in her mind, quietly growling in disgust. Emilia had remembered the rogue Archbishop she and Satan had fought in Tokyo when he allied himself with Lucifer under the pretense of getting the fallen angel reinstated in Heaven.

She had thought that the Church would have long excommunicated the rogue clergyman by now, or even executed him for being allied with one of the Demon King's Demon Generals. Never in a million years had she expected that he would _still_ be in good standing with the Church.

"I present to you: The whore of the Demon King Satan!" he shouted, putting special emphasis on the word 'whore', knowing it would tarnish her truthful purity greatly as he yanked her out of her thoughts back into reality.

"_Burn her!"_

"_Burn the harlot!"_

"_Throw her into Hell!"_

The peasants' chants soon drowned out any form of conversation on the marketplace as they were calling for Emilia's execution.

"She is the one who had been in league with Satan from the very beginning, deceptively earning humanity's trust whilst conspiring with him behind our backs!" Olba roared, lunging his fist up in the air, feigning rage and indignation. Emilia knew it was all a ploy to fire up the crowd before him into cheering for the burning of an innocent woman.

She had witnessed countless burnings in the past; as the Hero of the Church, they made it her duty to watch what happens to those who oppose the Church either willingly or unwillingly – there was no mercy, and justice? Not anywhere. And in the beginning, she had recoiled in horror, falling in line – exactly what the Church had intended in showing her this. However, burning after burning, Emilia learned to control the shocking memories of terrible screams and the smell of burnt flesh. It did not faze her anymore; it was merely another reality of the crusade against demonkind.

'_Liar'_, Emilia indignantly growled inside her mind, narrowing her eyes. She _had_ been loyal to humanity – it was a sincere loyalty, not feigned. She _wanted_ to better humanity, she _wanted_ to lead them into a brighter future where demons were only folklore and scary bedtime stories to make children behave. She had been fully committed to the Church's cause – to eradicate demons without question.

Never in a second had she ever thought of conspiring with Satan, who was her archenemy at that time. He had killed her father! Why would humanity _possibly_ believe that Emilia would ally herself to the one responsible not only for her own father's death, but countless innocent people as well?

"Emilia Justina has not only been conspiring with Satan, she has also sired him an _heir!_" Olba shouted towards the crowd, still feigning rage. The audience gasped, recoiling in horror. Olba then beckoned the soldiers behind him to bring him the chained infant Rias, crying wildly, and presented her to the audience.

Tears formed in Emilia's eyes; Sariel was not lying after all when he said that the infant would also endure a terrible execution. The audience ceased cheering, gasping as they beheld the infant in Olba's arms as she cried wildly, releasing her unholy aura, making many peasants faint.

"LET HER GO!" Emilia, having found bravery, screamed with all her might, fearing for the life of the infant she and Satan had come to accept in Japan. They truly wanted to raise Rias as their own daughter, away from the conflicts between humanity, angels and demons. "SHE IS INNOCENT!"

"Shut your ugly mouth, you whore…" Olba scowled, slapping her with his rose-thorned whip. "I never gave you any permission to talk."

"To _hell_ with your permission! Do you really think it is _just_ to brutally kill an innocent infant?" Repeated slaps could not make her back down.

"Her death is the Divine's will! And so is yours!"

"No, that is _your _will! Your sick, twisted, evil, wretchedly human will!" Emilia jeered, feeling her serpentine green eyes change to a bright red. "You, like the Church, are drunk with the blood of innocents that have perished for mere _accusations!_" she continued, snapping at him, "Just like many of _my_ people who have been slaughtered because they were born with a set of horns and a tail! _Innocents_, Olba, innocents!"

Again, the audience gasped, whilst Olba did not say anything – he had never seen someone condemned being so feisty. Normally, others would beg for mercy, recoiling in horror at the fate that awaited them. But not Emilia. She openly defied Olba, making him, the soldiers and Sariel look like fools in front of the peasantry he was tasked to demonstrate the power of the Church.

'_My people?'_

'_I-Is she…'_

'Is she…'

'_Is she…'_

"Yes, _I am_ a demon!" Emilia finally roared decisively to the peasantry, making all of them step back in shock. "The truth has been kept from me… all these years I have fought for humanity and slain the demons – I did not know that I, too, was one…"

She exposed herself. With this, she had hoped, humanity would realize that the Church played her for a fool and would rally behind her. What a foolish hope it was.

'_Yes, burn the demoness!'_

'_Burn!'_

'_Burn!'_

'_BURN!'_

Olba grinned victoriously. Emilia had played her hand _very_ poorly, and now she would pay the ultimate price for her foolishness.

"So it shall be done!"

* * *

><p>Outside of the Imperial Capital, a different scene was depicted. The great, fortified walls of Mariejois were under attack. A chillingly malevolent aura spread across the area, making the stationed soldiers hitch in their breaths, recoiling in fear, trembling.<p>

Before the iron port to the capital stood a myriad of bantering soldiers, each clinging to their posts, shouting, wailing at a heavily armored, tall and muscular man, who was their leader.

His hair was an ashen grey, his eyes dark and cold – as one would expect from someone beholding a gruesome sight. His left eye was covered with a thick scar, as were his hands. This man was truly a veteran, having fought many battles and still having come back alive and victorious.

"W-what.. what should we do!?" a frantic, erratic voice asked, its owner's body trembling at the feeling of the malevolent, thick aura in the air. Faintly he beheld gruesome figures marching forward, towards the great walls.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHH!" another voice screamed in terrible agony, making the remaining soldiers recoil even more.

"I'd know that voice anywhere! That was Bran! He is one of our best men!"

"Oh Divine, what will come upon us!?"

"Whoever is attacking us has already breeched our outer defenses! We need to escape!"

"In here, we will all _die!_"

"The death cries are getting more numerous… Oh Divine, have mercy-"

"SILENCE!" the leader's voice sounded, booming across the area, sending chills down the spies of his subordinates. "I will not tolerate your pathetic shows of _fear_ any longer!"

He studied their pale, frightened faces, their cold sweat and widened eyes and let out a scowl of disgust. "You _disgust _me." he began, still walking to study them. "You yell and scream like infants; you, who fought and slaughtered even the most terrifying of demons, you who still live to tell the tale – You call yourselves soldiers of Holy Mother Church?"

Deadly silence filled the area after the leader's words. Slowly, everyone called down.

"We will defend our home against _any _invader! These walls will never fa-"  
>"AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!"<p>

Another loud scream sounded from afar, and once more, the soldiers recoiled visibly.

"Oh God, they are advancing…"

"They are getting closer and closer…"

All eyes turned towards the leader as he, too, had his eyes wide in shock, but he did not recoil like the others did. His hand was carefully gripping the hilt of his sword.

"L-Lord Commander?" a soldier yelled, hoping for a response. "Lord Commander?"

"CRAFT A BARRIER AROUND THE AREA, NOW!"

"…Sir? That-"

"THAT'S AN ORDER!" the leader, having a frightened voice, yelled towards the soldiers who then took out their beads and started to chant in Ente Isla's native language. Slowly, but surely, a large, green, thick barrier emerged from the ground, engulfing the area the soldiers were standing and the walls in a dome-like form.

The malevolent aura did not cease – even the celestial aura from Heaven itself could not make it so – this frightened the soldiers a lot, so they still recoiled.

Anger and terror filled the commander's being, recognizing dark figures from afar.

_Demons._

"**A magical barrier, eh? Cute." **A chilling voice, assuming a mocking tone, boomed. All soldiers looked around, but could not find the voice's owner. It sent chills down even the commander's spine, but he kept his countenance. _'Oh Divine, what am I about to witness…?'_

"W-whoever you are, you will _never_ get into the Imperial Capital! These walls are blessed by Heaven itself, you will _never-_"

"**Oh, won't I? I would be careful flaunting that arrogance around **_**me**_**, for how can you claim to be able to defend yourselves against an enemy such as I when we have never met?"**

"Enough with your games!" the commander's voice bellowed, rushing forward, pointing his blade in the air. "Show yourself, _now!_"

"**Do not presume to order me around, church **_**dog.**_** I take no orders from hounds such as yourself." **The frightful, chilling tone was enough to make everyone almost faint on the spot.

"MEN, TO ARMS!" the commander shouted in an attempt to boost his subordinates' morale, rallying them to him. On the spot, the men readied their lances, treated with holy silver and prepared to lunge forward.

And with one, audible punch, the green barrier shattered as if it was mere glass. What was _now_ displayed before them was a much, much taller creature than their puny forms in comparison; he had two bronze-colored horns, teal hair, a pair of glowing, fiery red eyes and dark claws. Metallic-black plates, showing only his brown hooves, covered his furry legs. A scarlet red cape adorned his shoulders and he wore a distinct, royal blue uniform.

Behind him were three figures – a purple-haired one with black, feathery wings, an ashen blonde, tall man with reptilian claws and tail, and a young, navy-haired woman who wore no special attire.

"Now tell me exactly who you lot are!" the commander demanded in a display of bravery, also an attempt to boost his troops' morale.

"**Haven't I already told you?"** was the chilling response as the teal-haired figure lunged forward to grab the commander's neck, looking deep into his eyes. **"Do not order me around, **_**worm!**_**"** With that, he threw the commander way back.

The soldiers realized what they were up against; but did they also know _who _they were up against?

"Unholy creature!" one soldier shouted in rage, "We, the soldiers of God, will vanquish your-"

"**Heh."**

"W-what!?"

**"Hahahahaha…"**

"W-what is he-"

"**AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAA!"**

"He's.. he's laughing?" the woman whispered slightly terrified.

"**YOU? Soldiers? Of the **_**Divine**_**? You lot? What a great, pathetic joke! AHAHAHAHAAHA!"**

Slowly, but dramatically, he walked forward. Every soldier with a weak heart fainted on the spot. **"See, you cannot even **_**stand**_** before me, and you call yourselves **_**soldiers.**_**" **His gaze fell upon the commander of the troops. **"Your commander is a little better than terrible." **He gave the commander one scorned look before continuing.

"**Go on; call upon your heavenly **_**master**_**."** He scowled at the mention of the last word. **"Let us see if **_**he**_** will answer your miserable prayers for safety from a monster such as I." **

Dead silence filled the area. **"No answer…? Not even an imprecatory prayer..?"**

"Who… who are you…?" the commander asked creakingly, looking the tall demon straight into the eyes.

"**Me? Guess."**

"Has your _damned_ King sent you here to wreak havoc?"

"**Perhaps I should tell you my name.**" he drawled, a wicked grin appearing on his face before continuing. **"It is **_**Satan.**_**"**

Satan.

Satan.

_Satan._

The Demon King.

The commander's face grew pale, his eyes wide in shock. He quickly crawled backwards until he reached the iron port.

"**Starting to get the picture now, are we?"** the Devil, once more, drawled, walking towards the commander. **"Where is that bravery you were flaunting a minute ago? Hollow, like the prayers you lot utter against my kind?"**

The distance between the commander and the Demon King was a rather large one, yet the commander could still hear Satan's voice as if he was before him.

Suddenly, a beam of light shone upon the poor commander, illuminating him. Having found new bravery, he rose up and pointed his sword towards the Demon King.

"**Oh, you think **_**light**_** is your ally…?" **the Demon King commented mockingly, baring his fangs as he drew closer and closer to the commander. **"You merely adopted the light. Emilia was born in it, molded by it…" **he continued, inching closer. **"…unaware that your false light is nothing more but **_**BLINDING!"**_

And with that, Satan ferociously grabbed the commander's neck, poking holes into his soul, making his body reel. The other soldiers were still unconscious; they could not see the terror of the Demon King. The commander wished he had that luxury.

"**And you, **_**dogs**_**, have condemned her to the most painful death only because she belongs to **_**us!"**_ Satan slammed the commander's head against the port, growling loudly as he gripped his neck even more tightly. **"She, who fought for your wretched armies to defend your abominable Church!" **

Slam.

"**You treated her like royalty, but once you uncovered the truth she didn't even know herself, you discarded her!"**

Slam.

"**She, whose only **_**sin**_** was to be born of the 'unholy race'!" **

Black flames lames started to engulf the entire area, and the soldiers caught fire. Their screams of terror echoed throughout the entire area, but none of the screams penetrated the thick walls.

And Satan was pleased with this. They should die, alone and forgotten like the countless others who passed through the fires, guilty or not. It was a fitting punishment for them.

"**Tell me, commander." **Satan began, his voice assuming that frightful tone. **"In all those eons where your Church thought she was blessed by the Divine…" **he paused, noticing that the commander's body was still reeling, **"…has she even once considered the visage of **_**Hell?**_**"**

No answer came. **"No, of course not. After all, the Church has the **_**mandate of Heaven**_**, correct?"** Satan lifted the commander's body up high. **"Oh, but the darkest places in Hell are reserved for those who use their **_**holiness**_** to abuse other living creatures."**

With one last scowl, Satan threw the commander's body into the black-flamed lake.

"**The Church's sins shall **_**not**_** go unpunished."**

Not even wasting a second, the Devil opened the gates to the Imperial Capital of Isla Centrum.

_And the sky darkened in a fiery red._

* * *

><p>As Olba and the soldiers were still busy preparing the Holy Fire that would burn Emilia, they took notice of the fiery red sky slowly creeping in, crowding out the light blue. Even the sun seemed to flee in terror.<p>

The peasants started to shiver in fear, not being sure what the sudden change of color in the sky meant.

One moment after the next, a few audible explosions caused the same peasants to run in fear, to run for their lives as blue fire rained down from the sky, burning down in the fire, ruining the livelihoods of the humans living in the capital.

Olba stood, frozen, on his spot. He could not move; his body did not obey him, as if a spell had been cast upon it.

Amidst all the fire and brimstone, the tall, bronze-horned demon walked towards the stake Emilia Justina was chained upon. Black fire followed him, adorned his cape, yet it did not burn.

Emilia, upon recognizing the figure, widened her eyes in joy as joyful tears ran down her cheeks.

"Satan…" she whispered, feeling him inch closer to her, undoing her chains. His black flames did not burn her, in fact, they soothingly licked her wounded skin; another sign she was demon-born.

Satan looked at Emilia with endearing, but sad eyes before they changed into hellish fury.

"_They will pay for this…" _ he growled furiously as he beheld Emilia's malicious wounds. _"I will make the heavens fall."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **And so it begins… the great apocalypse of Ente Isla. And yes, I did copy a reference from The Dark Knight Rises, but it felt so fitting here… hehehe… I hope you can forgive me for that.

I honestly didn't know how to write this, but I will have a lot more fun writing the actual carnage. This is just the overture, so stay tuned.


	12. Lines drawn

"_My Prince."_

Azure blue fire lit up as a young male spoke these words, hearing his own footsteps as he walked back and forth on the circular, stony floor.

"_Dignitary Guardian of Heaven,"_

He folded his hands and closed his eyes, speaking with great fervor.

"_Great Punisher of evil,"_

He raised his voice, falling to his knees in front of a giant statue in the middle of this great hall. A majestic creature was depicted; Large, feathery wings; Long, curly hair; A very contoured face; And lastly, the creature held a large sword in its hands.

"_Saint Michael."_

He immediately opened his eyes, noticing that the flames intensified, burning even more brightly. Yet, the young man's voice did not lose one iota of its fervor. The young man could not take his eyes from the statue.

"_Angel of Judgement, Angel of Justice."_

His fervent words morphed into a chant-like formula. Sweat poured from his forehead; he heard thunder from outside, the flames intensified once more. He would be lying if he said he did not feel frightened, but he expected such.

"_I, your menial follower of House Van Helsing-"_

He paused dramatically, catching his breath, carefully choosing his words.

"_Gilgamesh – fly to your patronage, once again."_

He paused once again, once more breathing heavily.

"_The wretched Devil Satan invaded my home – Ente Isla, the land under the protection of the Divine – once again, slaying innocent humans and clergymen as he did before, without impunity."_

His voice grew more and more irate as he continued on,

"_The same Devil, that is slaying our people in this moment, has sired an heir with the esteemed Hero of the Church, Emilia, the daughter of the Archangel Laylah-"_

Gilgamesh's voice yelped a bit, feeling very affected by the former Hero's apparent betrayal.

"_And now, the land lay in ruins, the Church and Crown helpless as the Devil and his minions plunge the people into the depths of suffering!"_

He hitched, not realizing that he was yelling. He paused for a bit, opening his eyes and staring at his teary, irate reflection in a puddle of water nearby. He clutched his chest, feeling a little relief that his prayer was not vain and pretentious.

"_Saint Michael, Archangel of Justice"_, he began after a while, looking firmly at the statue again. _"I seek your guidance, I seek your assistance."_

"_How will Ente Isla live through every bloody night…."_

He took a step forward.

"…_and how do we face this dreadful peril?"_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**Chapter 11: Lines drawn**

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Mariejois, Isla Centrum<em>

_Imperial Palace of the Holy Saint Aire Empire_

_Year 50 of Emperor Aldrich IV of Saint Aire's reign_

_._

"So, let me recap", Emperor Aldrich IV began, sitting in his throne room, feigning boredom, "Most of the Imperial Capital lay in waste right now" he said, his tone growing firmer and deadlier with each word, "The Demon King, whom Lord Sariel assured us to have killed, has the audacity to invade us in _broad daylight_…" he continued, all-the-deadlier, causing twisting knots of fear to twitch inside his councilmens' stomachs, fearing the outburst that was surely about to come, "and the _witch_ as well as her spawn are now free."

And then – silence. Deadly silence.

Pearls of sweat and delirious anxiety appeared on everyone present as they prepared themselves to recoil in the wake of the Emperor's explosive outburst.

"WHY WAS THIS TRAVESTY ALLOWED TO HAPPEN!?" he jeered madly, slamming his heavy, ring-adorned fist onto the table, causing it to reel for a few seconds. "WERE ALL THESE YEARS – ALL THE YEARS OF FIGHTING DEMONS FOR NAUGHT?"

No one said anything. Everyone recoiled in horror, shivering visibly and daring not to look their Emperor in the eyes, but instead looked at each other.

"I DEMAND ANSWERS!" he continued to jeer, slamming his fist on the table, "ANSWER ME LEST I THROW YOU ALL INTO THE DUNGEONS!"

The High Lords, sitting in the round table, still did not answer – well, except one.

"Your Imperial Majesty, I implore you, keep your countenance in this time of peril!" a young, boyish, yet firm voice, whose owner was presumably in his mid-twenties, spoke firmly and bravely. He drew the looks of his peers onto him, aghast that he, an _inexperienced, foolish novice_ – as they had always called him – spoke to the Emperor in this manner.

Sweat poured down the young Lord's forehead as he struggled to catch his breath. "F-forgive any possible rudeness", he clarified penitently, "but I would highly advise against panic; the forces of darkness are counting on such."

"I demand compensation for this brazen humiliation, Gilgamesh Van Helsing!" the Emperor bellowed, looking at the young Lord with ire, as the other Lords remained deadly silent as to not anger the Emperor further. "I DEMAND SATAN'S HEAD SERVED ON A SILVER PLATTER!"

The young Lord Gilgamesh looked down nervously, avoiding the Emperor's as well as his peers' gazes. Being a 21-year-old man, he was by far the youngest noble to be appointed to the Emperor's roundtable of councilors. He was used to being looked at with disdain; he was the youngest heir of the House Van Helsing, having been made head of the House after his father had dishonored the family by practicing demonic witchcraft, thus severely smearing the high status his family previously enjoyed.

Despite all throwbacks, Gilgamesh, being a fine warrior in spite of his young age, rose through the ranks rather quickly; he worked fervently to restore his family's lost honor, one fight at a time.

Gilgamesh chuckled silently and stealthily, donning a small – wicked – grin on his face. Oh yes, this was his chance. His _grand challenge. _

"….but what will humanity do now that our Hero has betrayed us?" a worrying, old voice continued on as Gilgamesh was lost in his thoughts. He chose to listen attentively, waiting for the precise moment to make his _dramatic_ entry into the conversation.

"Yes - the demons have their King, but we do not have our Hero to oppose him." Another, a bit younger voice agreed.

"Oh – but we do."

Now was the time. All eyes were on Gilgamesh now. He could not afford to mess this up. His family's honor was on the line.

"Your Imperial Majesty", he solemnly began, rising from his seat, "Allow me to fight and _destroy_ Satan and the heathens that defected to him."

"Van Helsing, now your brazen foolishness has crossed the line!", the old man, also rising from his seat, yelled at the young Lord in ire. "You are but a _novice_."

"You, son of that _traitor_, should be glad that the Emperor, in his mercy, allowed you to hold such an honorable position." another spat in agreement. "You may have much talent, but your arrogance is getting a hold over you, boy."

"Fighting _Satan?_ You!?"

"Tsk tsk, that pride of yours-"

"SILENCE!" the Emperor's voice, in sudden ire, boomed. All Lords could hear the sound of the table reeling from the Emperor slamming his fist onto it.

"But my Emperor-"

"No buts. We need such confidence in this time of peril." The Emperor said sternly. "The boy's father was a good friend of mine – until his betrayal."

"With all due respect, Sire, surely your judgment is being clouded by desperation… Van Helsing is no match for a monstrosity such as Satan."

"The same had been said of Emilia Justina." Gilgamesh retorted sharply. "A girl, from the humblest origins, became the one to best Satan and drive him away from our home."

"….whence she fell in love with her nemesis and betrayed us." The old man turned to the Emperor, who did not regard any of them with eye contact. "Sire, this boy is the son of a traitor. Surely you cannot allow such a tainted man to-"

"I am NOT my father!" Gilgamesh cut him right off, hissing at the old Lord. "I am fully committed to restore my family's honor and serve the Empire faithfully without hesitation."

"Words, nothing but words!"

"Fighting Satan would be supporting my words with _action_, wouldn't it?" The old man widened his eyes. Gilgamesh grinned in response; he rhetorically outsmarted a Lord far in his senior, despite being so young. No one could deny that Gilgamesh would fight Satan out of loyalty to the Empire.

"Sire, I implore you – allow me to fight that wretched Devil and bring peace to humanity, once and for all." He, once more, spoke solemnly to the Emperor.

The Emperor sighed. "Alright. You have my permission to fight the Demon King Satan."

Gilgamesh's eyes lit up as the Emperor said this, much to the dismay of the other Lords who gasped audibly, yet refused to say anything.

"You may assume your task right now." Gilgamesh grinned victoriously and bowed politely, turning to leave. "However-" Gilgamesh halted.

"I will request that the Paladin, Yumie Rayne, accompany you."

Gilgamesh continued to walk out. A murderous grin adorned his face as he prepared his mind for battle.

* * *

><p>Satan Jacob stared with ire at Emilia's two tormentors – Olba Meyer and the Archangel Sariel. He had handed Emilia over to her mother's and his generals' care whilst his glowing red eyes pierced holes into the souls of his adversaries.<p>

"You…!" he hissed, summoning his black demonic blade. Immediately he lunged towards them, only to be pushed back by an angelic barrier.

"**Tch-! You think that puny holy magic of yours will stop **_**me**_**, the Devil himself, Sariel!?"** He grinned manically and lunged towards the archangel once more, cutting apart myriads of shops with the pressure of his demonic wind slash.

"He is blind with rage…" Lucifer observed from afar before gazing at the angel-demon-hybrid behind him. "She better be worth it… he must really, _really_ love her."

"That he does, Lucifer. Have you not noticed the sheer ire in his voice when he spoke of her torture?" Alciel responded, his voice surprisingly calm.

"And you approve of their… relationship?" Lucifer inquired with a raised eyebrow. "You are surprisingly calm. I thought _you_ would be up in arms about him and… her."

"If my Lord wishes to be with her, then I will not object." the blond Demon General answered curtly, not averting his stern gaze from Satan's battle.

"If you say so…" Lucifer shrugged, hunching his back.

"_Sa…tan…"_

He looked back and noticed that the faint voice belonged the red-haired half-demoness. "I- ugh.."

"Emilia, please, do not exert yourself." Crestia reprimanded worriedly, gently lying her down again.

"But.. I want to see the battle…" she insisted. "I… I have to see him victorious…"

"Let her, Crestia."

"But Lucifer, she-"

"She'll only keep pestering us if we don't let her. You can't say 'no' to stubborn types like Emilia." His voice was lazy and nonchalant. "Besides, as the future… _Lady_… of demons – or at least I think so – you will have to obey her orders."

"L-Lady?" Crestia squeaked. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Um.. she will be his consort in the future." Lucifer, really not wanting to talk right now, gave another lazy answer.

"Con…consort!?" Emilia repeated squeakily, blushing in spite of her condition. "D-don't be silly… he hasn't even _courted _me yet!" She averted her gaze from Lucifer.

"I think you have no idea what courting someone the _demon way_ entails, Emilia." Alciel, chimed in somewhat nervously. He could not deny, this was rather awkward for him.

"And besides, didn't you two have sex already?"

If Emilia was blushing before, now her face was brightly red. She was staring furiously at Lucifer. Oh, that shameless pipsqueak – that he even _dared_ to say this-

"Y-you- GAH!" she couldn't convey her fury in words; she was too speechless. She looked at Crestia and Alciel, who, despite the awkwardness, tried to remain as neutral as possible.

"Why are we even having this conversation… right now…?"

"Thank you for asking the obvious." Alciel nodded in agreement towards Crestia.

"How.. how is the battle going, anyway?" Emilia asked with curiosity. "Is he winning..?"

"Well…" Alciel answered, observing the battle scene carefully, "No one has been able to gain an advantage over the other yet. Lord Satan is taking on both the priest and that Archangel and holding his own, so he is fine."

* * *

><p>"Tell me, Lord Sariel." Olba began, his voice dangerously low, as his eyes were fixated upon the Demon King standing a few feet away. "Did you not say that you have claimed the Overlord's life…?"<p>

"Y-yes- It's completely impossible for him to have survived-"

"**And yet, I am very much alive."** Satan chimed in mockingly.

"Curse you, vile creature…" Sariel hissed. "Curse you and your wretched people!"

"_**Wretched?**_**" **Satan repeated, his voice carrying such a chilling fright in it that it was audible even for Emilia and his Generals. **"Of course; looking down upon these so-called 'lesser creatures' is the Divine's will, I suppose?"**

Sariel spat. "What is that supposed to mean, Overlord?"

"**It means you should fear me."**

"Heh heh heh… Hahaha.. HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Olba watched with cringe the undignified demeanor of a supposed Archangel of the Lord, acting brazen and haughty before his foe.

"Fear you, you say?" the Archangel drawled, summoning Better Half in his right hand. "There is nothing to fear from a foolish hound who cannot even defend himself against a Holy Sword."

Emilia, who was watching from afar, grit her teeth in ire as soon as she spotted the blade in Sariel's hand. Oh, how she wished to battle Sariel _herself_ – but, to her dismay, her condition didn't allow her to. She could only hope that Satan would emerge victorious.

"**Oh – but you do, 'Archangel of the Divine'."**Satan continued on, still not managing to impress Sariel. He spoke especially the word 'Archangel' with venomous contempt. **"This isn't Tokyo anymore – I do not have to restrain my powers."**

As soon as Satan finished that sentence, his glowing red eyes intensified in color and a dark aura began to surround him.

"**There is no moon to defend you either!"** Satan lunged forward, aiming for the Archangel's neck.

A huge, bright explosion followed their clash.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I am SO SORRY about the delay in the update… I didn't know how to write this, and my write scenes tend to be kind of chaotic and nonsensical, with random moments here and there.. please forgive me for that :(

And yes, I am pretty much teasing you all at this point to make it all more dramatic. But I wanted to use this chapter to portray some of the royalty in Ente Isla just to not make it all about Maou/Emi, angels, the Church.. I want it to be a bit more realistic.

Anyways, catch y'all in the next chapter :)


	13. Day of Reckoning

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so soooooooooo sorry! I really wanted to update this story much, much sooner – but I was without any form of useful Internet for a whole _SIX MONTHS. Six. Friggin. Months. A nightmare. _

Unlike Japan, tech support here in Europe is pretty much useless. I had to wait SIX MONTHS for my provider to fix the broadband that, apparently, was broken for the whole street. I am really speechless right now.

I humbly implore your forgiveness and implore you to continue supporting this story. I swear by my honor as a writer that I WILL finish this story! This story is my baby, and I will finish it. I have so much fun writing this story, it is almost an addiction – no matter how great my writer's block may be, I will continue to update. I will! Promise!

Now sit back and enjoy this chapter. The end will be particularly sweet for all of you overzealous MaouEmi-shippers. A special treat for you!

Yours truly, Reiuji

Alatum Laminis: Well, yes and no. Technically, both timelines are separate with separate turns of events. The war in present time does not necessarily have anything to do with the war 100 years in the future.

Shitposter-kun:  Sariel will get a special ending for him. He will get his just desserts, trust me. And as to why humans Albertio, Chiho, Suzuno and Gilgamesh are alive later on? This will be explained in later chapters, trust me on that one. There is a special reason for this.

xxxDreamingflowerxxx:  This story was written before I gained deeper knowledge about the LN, so this story is technically an AU and won't necessarily follow all events of the LN. And yes, Emi is in deep shit right now. Understandable. Poor girl had been lied to about who she really is, but thankfully she will have Maou who will make it all better for her. And Rika. I wonder how Rika would react to Emi's situation..

Crack-jouchan: Yep, Future Emi brought Present Emi into deep shit. Rias seems to be a bad omen for everyone involved xD

* * *

><p>"This is most troubling." Alciel commented seriously, his reddish-brown eyes glued to the skirmish between Sariel and his liege lord, King Satan.<p>

"What is… Alciel?" Emilia, from behind them, asked faintly whilst being supported by Crestia, coughing. The red-haired half-demoness lifted herself up, clutching her chest, coughing some more as she let out pants of pain.

"Emilia, no more." Crestia urged strongly, "Your body cannot handle this much stress in its current state." Staring back to the battle, squeezing her eyes shut, her whole body tensed. "Lord Satan, please hurry and win.. Emilia needs urgent rest.."

"Cres….tia.." Emilia mumbled choppily, looking into the navy-haired female's eyes. "What is.. going.. aah-" she clutched her heart tightly, tensing her whole body as her face contorted into pain.

"Shit, this is bad…" Lucifer hissed ever-so-silently, studying her wounds as he laid his hand on the female's forehead. "Her body temperature… it is getting way too hot."

"What do you mean?" Alciel, with a tint of worry in his voice, asked of his angel comrade, also gazing at Emilia's wretched state, hearing her hitched breaths.

"No, no, _no…_" she mumbled over and over, "Please.. _Fa..ther_…."

"What… what is she saying…?" Crestia said utterly frightened, "All that torture.. it.. it must have.."

"She is having feverish nightmares of her past, I would presume." Lucifer concluded.

"Emilia must have adored her father… even though he was a mere farmer in an insignificant village.."

"He was not." Alciel chimed in, his eyes still glued to the battle.

"What… what do you mean? He.. he lived in a village-"

"He is not human, Bell. We know this from the fact that Emilia herself has demonic blood inside her."

"Must've been an awesome fellow… to disguise himself as a human for decades and to suppress his demonic hatred for humans – quite a feat, I must say." Lucifer said with a mellow tone as he stretched his arms.

"We still have no idea who this man is, or rather – who he was. I find it rather hard to believe that a nameless demon would copulate with an _Archangel._"

"The Church records list him as _Nord Justina_, a generic farmer who lived in the duchy of Derelia under the Saint Aire Empire… I have no information beyond that." Crestia added, staring back at Emilia whose condition seemed to have gone down. "I think… she has calmed down now."

"Good." Alciel replied curtly. "Let her rest. She needs this the most right now."

Lucifer squinted. Who would have thought that he would value someone as much as his own laptop? _Value_ was a stretch – or was it? He did not know what to make of it. An angel who was also a demon – that would be a first. No wonder she fit so well with the demons in Sasazuka. Despite the daily chaos, the bickering, the moaning, the whining, the fighting – it all seemed like Satan, Emilia, himself, Alciel, Crestia and the little Rias were a real _family_. He never had a _family_ in Heaven.

Angels were fellow soldiers, but never treated each other like kinsmen. Demons, on the other hand, were fiercely familial creatures. Family, to them, was the highest good. Even secondary to their enmity with humankind. Lucifer had seen how motherly Emilia had been to Rias. And Satan had claimed Emilia and the infant as his own – in front of thousands of demons. They did not object. Alciel did not object. Lucifer began to understand why; It was not a matter of past enmity. It was a matter of _family. _

Satan's _family_ was at stake here, as well as the lives of his dearest comrades, the lives of the lowly demons of the demon world.

This battle _will_ be won. It _has _to be won.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**Chapter 12: Day of Reckoning**

.

.

* * *

><p>"Albertio Ende. Sorceress Emeralda Etuva."<p>

Utter fear and recoil rushed through the bodies of the two comrades of Emilia Justina. Their blood ran ice-cold; they felt as if the air had been sucked out of the room, slowly choking the Court Magician and her tan comrade. It was unlike anything they had ever felt before – not even the very Demon King himself was able to make the humans _kneel_ at will.

"_Kneel."_

They were kneeling, and not permitted to look up. They were only permitted – yes, permitted – to hear this mysterious figure's voice. A voice of such dread and authority, of such icy coldness, a voice that demanded submission from any creature.

Albertio and Emeralda had no choice but to obey the command to kneel. Who was this mysterious figure that was able to command formidable humans against their will? And more importantly: How did this figure know their names?

"I know what you want to know of me", the figure began, slowly walking in circles around the captive humans, idly playing with its scarlet hair, "I have overheard your conversation regarding the accused _Hero witch_."

Emeralda hissed at the insult of Emilia. How dare this creature, demon or another, insult her dear friend and comrade? Even if Emilia had formed a relationship with the Devil Satan, she surely would still stand by her side and not betray her. Emilia was not evil. She was not. Emeralda refused to buy into that narrative, even if Emilia indeed had a child with the Demon King. She looked at Albertio. Surely he would not betray Emilia either.

"Do you know of that crest on your backs… that scarlet crest..?" the mysterious figure asked, idly and mellow, "Do you wish to know?"

They did not answer. Disappointed, the figure continued to ask: "Do you wish to know who I am? Can you handle such a truth?"

Still no answer. "Emilia Justina's life may depend on this vital information, for I _do_ know her. Better than any of you humans. Even better than Satan Jacob himself."

Emeralda's face immediately shot up, looking deep into the scarlet-haired figure's crimson eyes for the first time. Two curled horns on each side of the head, pointy ears, scarlet claws with long nails, and a long, crystalline tail. Everything about this creature screamed _power_.

"Are you-"

"Yes", the scarlet creature cut Albertio off, who had finally decided to speak after eons of silence, "yes, I am a demon."

He grunted. That demon definitely had better manners than the brutes he and Emeralda had to fight on their way to the Demon King's Castle. Albertio was honestly surprised that this demon was capable of eloquent speech, having thought that only the Demon King and his generals would possess some degree of civility.

"You bewilder me, humans." The demon said with perfect rhythm, smiling down at them, "You have not shown me any pathetic hostility."

"So you won't… kill us?" Emeralda asked, still terrified from having looked the demon in the eyes.

"Why would I kill my fellow kinswoman's comrades?" the demon retorted, turning from them, "My kinswoman is in great danger, and you will assist me in ensuring her safety."

_Kinswoman? _What was this demon talking about? As far as Emeralda knew, demons only had 'kinship' within their families, or their tribes. But this… this was not a lower tribal demon. Tribal demons would rarely stray from their tribes, they would always cruise together like a pack of wolves.

Come to think of it, the scarlet hair looked so eerily similar to Emilia's unnaturally scarlet hair. It was the same shade, and even the facial features were similar. Could it be- that this demon was- No. It couldn't be. Emilia was _human-_

"Who is that… kinswoman of yours, demon?" Emeralda found herself asking, trembling in fear, and expecting the worst. The Church would _never _be able to capture a demoness who, like this demon, could make humans kneel at will. Emeralda felt it all-too-deep inside her – this demon was on another level than the Demon Generals, mayhap, even the Demon King himself.

"What a brilliant attempt at a rhetorical question, dear human female." Commented the demon, smirking. "You already know the answer. Deep inside."

"So Emilia is-"

"Oh yes. Emilia Justina is the kinswoman I have been tasked to retrieve by my Clan Leader." the demon answered. "A pity that your comrade knows _nothing_ about who she really is."

"Who she really… is?" Albertio repeated, unable to believe what he had just heard; Emilia, the Hero Emilia, was a _demon?_

"Why else do you think that damnable Church has ordered her capture and ongoing torture? They have _much_ to fear from her. These vermin have every reason for fearing for their lives."

"And… who are you…?" Emeralda asked silently, feeling exhausted from the demon's spell.

"Oh-" he noted, "how utterly rude of me to forget introducing myself to my kinswoman's comrades. Usually I do not give courtesy to humans, but I shall make an exception for you two." Emeralda sighed. This one was definitely pompous and haughty like a noble. "My name is-"

"Rael, enough chit-chat already!" Flabbergasted, the demon named Rael tripped and fell as his high-pitched female comrade slapped his back hard.

"Tch, idiot. What an idiot." she whispered to herself, shaking her head in disbelief, pouting in front of Albertio and Emeralda.

"Was that really… necessary… Acies=Ara?" he whined and wailed, almost tearing up. "N-no.. no.. must.. not.. cry…"

"Get up already you stammering idiot! We have no time for useless chit-chat!" Acies=Ara squeaked, trying to sound remotely threatening and authoritative, yet failing miserably as the two captive humans were not really impressed.

"_What have we gotten ourselves into..?"_ Emeralda wailed to herself, witnessing the comical display of a supposedly very powerful demon getting schooled by a white-haired girl with purple strands of hair. Albertio only closed his eyes and shook his head in incredulousness.

"Well… to make this short, this embarrassing redhead is my partner, Rael. He is _very_ embarrassing and full of himself." Acies=Ara explained curtly, not paying attention to said redhead demon rolling his eyes at Acies' description of him. He deemed it to be a classic case of projection.

"And my silver-haired partner is Acies=Ara, a…. what are you, again?" Rael mumbled to himself, scratching his head in confusion.

"I rest my case." Acies=Ara sighed in defeat, shaking her head once more, groaning at her partner's idiocy.

"What exactly are you, Miss.. Acies?" Albertio inquired, having picked up on the fact that Acies=Ara did not feel human, not sure what to call her since her name seemed foreign to him. "You.. you are not human, correct?"

"Technically I am not a living creature at all, if that makes sense.." she said nonchalantly, hoping earnestly that the humans would not inquire further.

"No. It doesn't." Rael, being the mischievous idiot that he was, chimed in as payback to what Acies had done earlier.

"Rael, I swear, one of these days-" she hissed silently and deadly, but not wanting to cause another scene in front of Albertio and Emeralda, she turned back to them. "It.. it would be very difficult to explain right now… so please be patient." She walked forward and with both of her hands, she touched the backs of the captive humans, making the crimson crest disappear.

"You can move now."

.

"So… why have you sought me and Albertio… Sir Rael and Miss Acies?" Emeralda asked after a while of silence, battling with nervousness and unease. "What are your plans with Emilia..?"

"Lady Emilia is essential for the future of demonkind and all of Ente Isla, and even to the country known as Japan.." Acies=Ara began, careful to not tell them too much out of fear that one of the two could be a spy for the Church prying information. "Not only Lady Emilia is being held… my.. er… 'elder sister' is being held by the Church as well…"

"Your sister?" Albertio raised his eyebrows in surprise, stopping as Acies=Ara gestured Albertio to not inquire further.

"You will understand in due time.. Please help me and Rael thwart the Church's plans." Acies=Ara pleaded with such heaviness in her voice that Albertio and Emeralda were genuinely surprised; these two, mysterious as they may be, deeply cared for their friend Emilia, and had good intentions for her.

Emeralda thought back to the time when Olba had conspired with the Demon General Lucifer to kill Emilia and bathe himself with titles and fame. Not all humans were good. She thought about Satan fighting to save the city of Tokyo and its inhabitants from his rogue General. By the same coin, not all demons had to be that bad either. Emeralda may be shocked, but she was confident that she could come to accept the fact that Emilia was a demon. She could accept that fact, in due time. She looked into Acies' eyes with determination.

"We shall aid you in your quest, Miss Acies and Sir Rael. Whatever your relation is to our comrade Emilia – we will learn, in due time. We shall be patient."

And Acies=Ara smiled. _'Master, your daughter will be safe and sound.'_

* * *

><p>"SATAN!"<p>

Gilgamesh, scion of House Van Helsing, had arrived in the marketplace of Mariejois, wanting to throw up at what was displayed right before his eyes. Hounds of brutish demons were cutting open the denizens of the city – farmers, merchants, wives, husbands, mothers, fathers, children – babes. Gilgamesh felt a horrible gagging reflex at the foul and hellish stench that shot up his nostrils; the stench of intestines, of organs, hearts, muscles, _blood._

There was blood everywhere. Everywhere. Townspeople that were still alive wished they weren't. The sight was so horrible that they envied the dead.

Gilgamesh's face contorted to holy rage. He remembered the disgrace his father had brought onto House Van Helsing, forevermore smearing the name of the once-esteemed House. Ever since he had become the head of the House, he had sworn to himself that no demon would smear humanity _ever again_.

"SATAN!"

Bellowing again with his booming voice, his aura of blazing light infected the very air, blinding every living thing under the sun, forcing Satan and Sariel to interrupt their death battle. Gilgamesh's eyes were glowing with a golden shimmer, wide and equally as blinding as his aura.

"Demons – your end has come."

Promptly, thousands of golden-glowing portals appeared in the sky, driving out golden lances that were as keen as the holy aura Gilgamesh was emitting.

Lucifer promptly dashed forward, positioning himself in front of Satan. "I never thought you would finally make your move, dearest brother…. _Michael._" Venom was oozing from his voice, something that was only heard once in a blue moon. He chuckled humorlessly.

"**Lucifer", **Satan's voice promptly boomed darkly, threateningly, **"what gives you the right to intrude in **_**my **_**battle?"**

Lucifer turned to his leader and bowed really deep, inclining his head. "Forgive me, My King. But this concerns my… family." Turning back to Gilgamesh, he narrowed his eyes.

Alciel, Emilia and Crestia had heard what Lucifer said. "Michael – as in… _THE_ Archangel Michael? The Prince of the Host of Heaven?" Emilia growled, her demonic side begging to lash out at Heaven's affront. "But wait.. no… this is.. Gilgamesh.. the arrogant prick who tried to court me-! I.. I don't understand.."

"Be not deceived, he is truly the Archangel Michael." Lucifer responded to Emilia. "He is on a whole other league than Sariel. He sits at the Divine's right hand, his name literally meaning 'Who is like unto God?'."

"At the Divine- _God_'s right hand?" Emilia repeated.

"Yes. His might is so great that he is second to only the Divine himself."

"Ahahahaha- yes, oh yes, I must thank you, Lucifer. You and your dark and wretched friends will soon perish." A deep, female voice chuckled sadistically as she walked forward ever-so-slowly, and elegantly. She was clad in a special Holy Armor with a heavy battle dress underneath, holding a rapier in her hand.

"Rayne." Crestia hissed, rising and walking next to Lucifer, firmly clutching his arm. "Of course, I should have known that you would be here."

"Oh? So the infamous 'Death Scythe Bell' has joined forces with the demons as well?" Yumie walked forward, chuckling evilly to herself. "You are utterly powerless. Useless. You are but a lowly human with no magical power."

Crestia clenched her fists. "That is not true." Lucifer finally spoke up, coming to Crestia's defense. "She has formally entered into the Demon King's servitude. He is her liege and she is his servant and under his protection." He let out a cocky smirk. "She still is the infamous Death Scythe, you do best to not underestimate her."

Yumie Rayne paid no mind to his obviously empty threats and turned her attention toward Gilgamesh – or, the Archangel Michael.

She knelt in front of him, inclining her head in utmost reverence. "Saint Michael the Archangel, defend us in battle." she began to recite, heard by all townspeople that were still alive. "Be our protection against the wickedness and snares of the Devil and his Angels." Others joined with Yumie in her chant.

"May God rebuke them, we humbly pray, and do thou, O Prince of the Heavenly Host, by the power of God, cast into Hell Satan and his Angels who prowl about our world, seeking the ruin of souls."

"Amen." The Archangel Michael finished, instructing Yumie to move out of the way.

Emilia flinched slightly, a little fear creeping up in her, knowing what predicament they found themselves in. The scarlet demoness reeled a little, feeling overwhelmed by her demonic blood raging rapidly in her body, wanting to desperately vanquish the horrible, accursed, blinding and burning light that was in front of her.

Alciel rose last and walked next to Lucifer as well. Now, all three of Satan's servants were situated in front of their King.

"Brother dearest, we _will_ oppose you." Lucifer commented, his voice serious, dark and low. His purple eyes glowed against the blinding light. "I am surprised that _Father_ would even approve of you possessing a human." He scowled. If he did not know back then he knew now – leaving Heaven was definitely the right choice he had made.

"You… all of you… I am speechless…" the trio suddenly heard Satan's voice without the frightful tone in it. His eyes were wide in shock at the loyalty that his Demon Generals and Crestia displayed before him.

But what happened next – he could not have been less prepared. Emilia, with the little amount of energy she had left, rushed towards Satan and, holding Rias in the crook her arm, gave him a soft kiss on the lips, licking his fangs and patting his horns. She smiled lovingly at him and stared into his eyes with a murderous glee.

"Come on. Archangel or not, 'Prince of the Heavenly Host' or not" she stopped and, with a sadistic smile, continued, "Kill him. Kill them all. Sariel, Olba, that wretched Paladin, all these wretched townspeople who were hell-bent on killing me. Kill them all. Show them _Hell._"

Satan's eyes started to widen. "Show them the abyssal void of Hell my mighty Demon King, my mighty Satan Jacob. This is the day you – we – have longed for. This is the day of our wrath. For all of demonkind. For our _home_." Emilia's breath hitched as she squeezed Satan's cheek with one hand. She could feel the demon in her jeer with satisfaction at her words. "And nothing, absolutely nothing will protect them from our retribution."

Hearing the way Emilia spoke his name – Satan Jacob - was pure ecstasy in the Demon King's ears. It ignited his most primal desire – the desire to demonstrate all of his might in front of her, to decimate every last human and bring every single decapitated head to her on a silver platter, as trophies, spoils of war. He felt the desire to storm into Heaven and bring her the head of every single Angel. Satan felt more kingly than ever, having _her_ next to him.

Emilia beheld with contentment the biggest, most nefarious grin that ever adorned Satan's face. He started to cackle deeply and evilly. And she relished in it. She absolutely relished in it. She had never felt happy anywhere in her life ever, much less at home. She had been surrounded by armies, but felt so alien. She had comrades, but felt so alone. So lonely. So misunderstood.

But now she knew the truth about herself, her inmost being. And now, she felt like she belonged. She had lost her father, the only family she had ever known – but she had gained a new family now. Satan. Rias. Alciel. Lucifer. Crestia. All of these precious people were her family now. The scarlet-haired demoness intertwined her fingers with his.

And Emilia knew – together, she and Satan would be unstoppable.


	14. Calvariae (I)

OST for this chapter: **Yousei Teikoku – Calvariae**

* * *

><p>The air in Mariejois felt maliciously intense, oozing <em>damnation<em>, _darkness_ and impending _doom_ and _chaos. _As if through telekinesis, stones and pebbles floated in the air vividly and rapidly. The stony ground rumbled and seemed to growl from below, resembling an earthquake.

The menacing intensity of the air that felt like pure _scarlet_ would be enough to make even the bravest Champion of the Holy Church tremble in utter fear and terror. All around, terror, death and destruction seemed to have conquered the once so proud and flourishing capital of the Centran Isle. No creature of light would dwell here anymore.

It felt so familiar – but so, so _different._ The menacing scarlet aura had mingled with a mysterious black mist that also ascended into high heaven, lunging upward, piercing the clouds as if to prelude to the piercing of Heaven's gates. As the scarlet-black mist lunged into the sky, a menacing, high-pitched and terrifying laugh echoed over and over and over again.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Chapter 13: Calvariae (I)**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>"This feeling…" whispered the Demon General Alciel in utter shock and awe, having never felt such a deadly and damning aura even once in his 500-year-life. He had heard how Emilia had spoken to his King. How it was <em>her<em> who virtually pleaded with the Demon King to destroy the human armies and the Angels of Heaven. She had spoken in such firmness and painstaking menace that only she could speak, having endured some of the most gruesome tortures by the forces of the Church. She commanded the Demon King to bring _justice_, _judgment_ and utter _ruin_ to the vast human race for their transgressions against the innocents of their own and of the demons who had fallen unjustly.

However, she was not exactly pleading with Satan Jacob. The way she spoke to him was not the voice of a wronged servant – she spoke to him as if she were his _equal_.

The Demon General Alciel looked behind him, unable to take his eyes of the menacing sight that made his very knees and tail weak; Emilia and the Satan had their fingers firmly intertwined, and from their bodies pulsated a menacing aura, mixed scarlet and pitch black.

Emilia's scarlet hair started to shine brightly, floating comfortably in the air. Her green eyes shone through the mist, her pupils, usually round and innocent, were now slit and feral. It was the same with Satan's eyes and hair – his teal hair shone through, as did his menacing, bright-red eyes.

Oh yes; they looked _terrifying_.

Alciel swallowed hard, feeling overwhelmed by the mere display of _aura_. He clutched his chest, feeling his very black skin – the same skin that was the signature impenetrable armor of the scorpion tribe – tremble.

Crestia Bell, meanwhile, was already on her knees, struggling to breathe as the menacing aura penetrated the core of her inmost being, afflicting her with fear that was not of this world. Lucifer, noticing this, summoned a purple barrier around her, shielding her from the demonic aura. He sighed. This would indeed be troublesome. Especially Emilia's aura held a menacing familiarity about it – oh, Lucifer remembered that aura all too vividly. His eyes narrowed, staring into the golden ones of Gilgamesh Van Helsing.

"Keep your composure, Alciel." The Fallen Angel reprimanded his comrade. "A Demon General should not appear so weak in front of his foes."

Alciel froze in an instant. He had become so mesmerized by the malefic vision of Satan and Emilia's menacing auras that he had forgotten that he was not some weak, lowly hound – he was the most esteemed General of Satan Jacob's army. He was the General of, perhaps, the most powerful demon to ever live. He appeared like a hungry, foolish _beast_ in front of his ruler, a beast desperate for attention.

Normally he would have punched Lucifer for reprimanding him in such an embarrassing manner, but he had come to realize that Lucifer was not always out to tease him. Alciel smiled. Lucifer may be a goofy, lazy, utterly inept NEET, but he was _not_ to be trifled with in battle.

"What's… happening?" suddenly came the faint voice of Crestia Bell, being in the process of regaining her composure. Her blue eyes stared at Lucifer's purples with confusion. He only urged her to turn around for her to behold the terrifying sight. Her eyes widened with fear and admiration, sweat slowly poured down from her forehead. Though she had not expected Emilia to be demon-born – never in a million years – she had not doubted Satan's words for a millisecond. And what a fearsome demon Emilia would be. She seemed so powerful, even with the Demon King next to her. Her scarlet aura appeared so that it could pierce even the most sacred armor.

"They are so powerful…" she commented with a sad voice, looking at her own human hands. "Whereas I… I am nothing."

Lucifer shook his head. "Don't say that."

Crestia's curious eyes sought him, looking at him with slight confusion as her face flushed in a bright red. "B-but.. I am _human_! Any power I ever had came from the Church-! I-"

"Crestia", his velvety, mellow voice interrupted her swiftly, placing a finger onto her small lips, "You _are_ the Death Scythe. Your time will come, be assured."

Crestia Bell did not understand; how could someone as powerful as Lucifer still respect a lowly human like her, even speak to her as if she held great power? She wanted to believe those words; she desperately wanted them to be true.

"I…. I understand." Her voice was quiet, her head bowed in submission. She chose to trust the words of the Demon General.

"This is not the time for lovers' quarrel." Alciel chimed in, his voice dangerously low.

"Oh shut the _fuck_ up." Lucifer snarled, looking at him in annoyance. "Not every moment in war has to be gloomy, you know." He sighed. "And let's be honest – this might be the only time we get to share."

"Oh yes – he is right. Absolutely right."

Crestia's eyes narrowed in fury. Oh, how she hated that voice more than anything in this forsaken world. That sadistic _chuckle_ could only come from an Angel who was Ente Isla's favorite torturer.

"Sariel." Lucifer began, smirking cockily at him as he would at all of the foes he faced. He looked around and beheld the old Archbishop that he was once allied with. "And the mere human tick who fooled me in a time of weakness."

"Remember who you are speaking to, little fool. Had it not been for me, the worms would be having your wretched body now!"

Olba Meyer's cackling voice made Crestia's ears almost want to puke. This man had been her superior in the Church. He had ordered her to kill and torture countless men and women for supposed justice, but every single kill made her more disgusted at herself. This man had ruined her life, ruined her humanity – she would not allow him to leave unscathed. Not after all the sins he had committed.

"I suppose I have to thank you for that, mere human." Lucifer commented mockingly, unfazed by the deranged laughter, tilting his head. "Your wickedness has made the infamous Death Scythe into a powerful ally of our kind. What a treat." Lucifer smirked. He made sure to mock the Church at every single turn.

"Death Scythe?" Olba cackled. "Hahahahahahahaha.. HAHAHAHA-!" He cackled again, this time louder, pointing his finger towards Crestia. His laughter increased in volume until he sounded like a deranged psychopath. "That sight – completely unbelievable, isn't it? The Great Demon Lucifer and a lowly human girl, the daughter of a common _whore-_"

Crestia froze. "What… what do you mean…?" she questioned, her voice dangerously low and oozing rage. Crestia knew nothing of her parentage; she had been an orphan since she was a mere babe. She had a rather grim childhood; she had grown up in an orphanage at the Eastern Isle. She lived together with other orphans who would look at her with disdain and suspicion because of her unknown parentage. Her loneliness would be so unbearable at times that she would cry herself into sleep.

.

_It was one of those nights again. She and about 20 other orphans found themselves confined in one single, small, filthy room that had not even one bed in it. It was so filthy that it the smell was completely nauseating. And yet, the caretakers inside the orphanage forced the children to retreat every night into this filthy chamber, with not even enough room for all of them to sleep in. _

_It was one of those nights again, indeed. A little marine-haired girl sat just below the window, having the crescent moon illuminate her long hair, as she sobbed quietly, careful not to make a single sound. Truly she was the outcast. No one wanted to associate with her, and she would never understand why. _

"_Your hair… it is so pretty under the moon…" she suddenly heard a whisper near her, causing her to flinch and look around in fear. She felt so scared that someone would catch her crying and then scold her. _

"_W-what.. what did you.. say…?" she muttered, trying to mask her sobs. "Who.. who.. are you..?"_

_And then, she felt a finger tap her shoulder. She looked behind and beheld a girl, presumably at her age with green eyes and black hair, smiling happily at her. _

"_The moon.. it is making you so pretty." The black-haired girl remarked sweetly, yet the addressed girl still felt a little wary. _

"_You.. really think so?"_

"_Yes."_

"_W-what's.. your name…?" the marine-haired girl asked curiously._

_The black-haired girl giggled. "Yona. My name is Yona." She looked curiously at the marine-haired girl. "And yours?"_

"_W-well… I.. I don't really have a birth name… I did come up with a name for myself though."_

_Yona's eyes beamed in excitement and expectation. "Tell me! I would love to hear it!"_

"_W-well… Cres…tia… Bell…" _

"_That's a wonderful name!"_

_._

_A few years passed. Crestia Bell, now 12 years of age, was walking around in the orphanage, trying to clean the ground before she had to stop. She turned to look around and froze. Before her stood a hooded old man, clad in the garments of a high-ranking clergyman of the Holy Church. His presence felt soothing, comforting and gentle to her, taking away all her fears._

"_Archbishop Olba Meyer!" exclaimed the hurried voice of her superior, the Mother Abbess who governed this orphanage. The Mother Abbess bowed in reverence before the Archbishop. "What do we owe this unexpected pleasure, Your Excellency?"_

_The Archbishop's eyes immediately sought Crestia's. Confused, she still stood there, as if frozen in time. He approached her, taking one step at a time, making Crestia's heart almost sink. _

"_Mother Abbess, I have come to request this girl as a recruit into our Church's most noble clergy." The old man said as he pointed at her._

"_What?" the Mother Abbess questioned incredulously, shaking her head. "Most reverend Archbishop, I do not understand- She.. she is just one girl-"_

"_I sense some incredible magic potential in her. If allowed to develop under the right guidance, this girl will be a great ally of justice and holiness." He smiled at Crestia fondly, as if to encourage her. _

"_What is your name, girl?"_

"_My… name.. my name is Crestia… Bell."_

"_Crestia Bell – from this day you are part of the Church's holy clergy."_

_._

Crestia remembered all-too-vividly the day that she had first met Olba Meyer. He had seemed so gentle and _holy_ at the time – she had not questioned his orders even for one millisecond; even if she knew, deep inside, that the men and women she would kill were completely innocent of any wrongdoing. She had revered Olba's apparent holiness too much to even consider him being wrong.

"How fitting – the daughter of a whore allies herself with the Demon King, his whore and his wretched demons." Sariel thrashed her out of her memories and thoughts, bringing forth her ire once again. "It was only a matter of time, I suppose.." the Archangel added, rolling his eyes.

Crestia hissed from underneath her garments. Even though she had no magical power, she felt compelled to strike Olba and Sariel for their distasteful and disgraceful comments towards her own mother.

"And be under no illusions of grandeur, little girl – the power, which you once held, came only at the mercy of the Church that you so shamelessly betrayed." Olba continued his rant, undeterred by the wrathful looks he earned from Crestia, jeering at her inbetween cackles. "Biting the merciful hand that would feed a wretch such as yourself, a human that has no right to even _exist_!"

Lucifer's gaze darkened. "Don't get so full of yourself, you mere human _cockroach._" He summoned a bright, purple ball of demonic energy, which he shot towards Olba and Sariel. "This girl is a thousand times more dignified than _you_ will ever be!" He threw another ball.

"What I find absolutely hilarious, _Archbishop Olba Meyer_, is that, despite how utterly fucking _amateur_ you are, condemning Crestia Bell in utter hypocrisy for joining forces with the Demon King" he inhaled, letting out a deranged laugh, throwing his head back, "that you still manage to hold that bald head of yours onto your frail neck."

With that, he appeared behind Olba and Sariel, aiming for the Archbishop's head with his laser beams, shooting a lot of them. "That so-called 'Holy Church' of yours must be in deep shit if they are willing to tolerate scumbags like you in their ranks!" he exclaimed as he kept shooting one purple laser beam after another, laughing wildly at his attempted massacre.

But as the smoke subsided, he found Sariel and Olba standing there, completely unharmed and unfazed from Lucifer's attacks.

"My, of course", he muttered under his breath, "Of course it won't be that easy." He looked around and noticed a shiny, silvery blade flying towards him, but something felt strange.

'_This is most certainly Holy Steel – made to smite evil of any kind, but wait-'_ He thought as his eyes sought Crestia, whose eyes widened in fear as the blade approached. _'They wouldn't-'_

"AAAAGH-!" Lucifer let out a cry of pain, throwing his head back as the silver blade hit his leg in full force, but strangely enough, not piercing it. He looked at the wound, only to find a thin cut.

"Lucifer!" Suzuno yelled after him worriedly, looking at him with pained eyes.

"It's fine… Crestia.. only.. a cut.." the Demon General muttered, eyes narrowed, as he looked forward.

"It is anything _but_ a 'only a cut'." Sariel chimed in, lazily swinging the dagger around. "This, my demonic friend, is…"

* * *

><p>"…Demon's Frost."<p>

Satan's eyes narrowed considerably, taking two steps forward as he positioned himself before Emilia.

"My Lord.." Alciel muttered, looking at his liege with worry before his hazel eyes shifted to Emilia, looking emphatically at her.

"Demon's Frost?" she repeated behind Satan, her voice only a whisper.

"An ore specially crafted for the use against high-class demons in battle. However, it has not been in use since 500 years ago, as the soldiers at that time typically would use Demon's Frost against the 72 Pillars…" Alciel explained, his eyes suddenly widening at the realization. He remembered the time of Emilia's capture back in Tokyo; The scarlet crest on her back, her screams of pain. His pained gaze intensified, unable to even imagine the horrors she must have gone through.

He looked at Emilia, whose mimics told him that she had no idea what this would possibly mean, and then back to the Demon King.

"The 72 Pillars supposedly have vanished a long time ago..." the Devil said darkly, looking at the angel-demon-hybrid with a fierce protectiveness.

"They haven't." said Michael with the voice of Gilgamesh Van Helsing. His chilling voice suggested that this was of utmost importance. "She", he began, pointing at Emilia, "is a member of those accursed arch-demons."

Emilia's face oozed disbelief and utter shock. "_WHAT?_" She looked at Satan and Alciel for guidance in her utter dread. "What is he saying?"

"You really are a slow-poke, girl.." Yumie Rayne lazily chimed in, shaking her head at this stupidity. "Do I really need to spell it out for you? You're an arch-demon. A noble. Why do you think we haven't killed you outright?"

Emilia flinched. Was that why she felt the scarlet aura surge within her so suddenly when she had her fingers intertwined with Satan's? Was she truly not just any demon, but a demon of the highest in the hierarchy? _'Just.. just how important am I… really?'_ went through her head.

"My Lord, if what the Paladin says is true, then-"

"Then Heaven will sic their armadas onto the underworld after we beat the leader of the Angels." Satan finished, hissing under his breath. "And I'm pretty sure that Demon's Frost is the least of our problems – who knows what other demon-fighting ores Heaven has up in its sleeve?"

"In any case, we _have _to fight! I will certainly not stand by like a damsel in distress!" Emilia's sudden flare of determination surprised the Demon King. "I am a warrior, Satan. I carry myself like one. No matter what blades they bring against me, be it a wooden stick or _Excalibur"_, she growled the last word, "I will not stand down, I will not relent, until my tormentors and oppressors are slain before my feet." As she spoke those words, her voice grew increasingly more and more icy and venomous, and her eyes turned scarlet with slit pupils, a dramatic change from her usual emerald ones.

She cupped Satan's cheek with her hand, staring into his widened and surprised eyes. "We are in this together. You, me, Alciel, Crestia, Lucifer, and our daughter, even though she isn't our flesh and blood." She intertwined her fingers with his once again. "I am with you in this 'Holy War'."

Satan grinned at her, his gaze becoming one of pride and admiration. "Have you ever wondered why I never had any interest in any female before, Emilia?"

This caused the scarlet demoness to blush furiously. "W-what are you trying to say-!?"

Satan laughed again. "Well, everyone revered me as the Demon King without ever regarding me as a personality. As Satan Jacob. They just saw me as their ruler, nothing more." His gaze intensified upon her, causing her own gaze to soften considerably. "You have seen all sides of me, Emilia. You _understand_ me now, my wish for demonkind to thrive, my hatred for humans, you even understand-"

"Would you _please_ not be so cheesy in front of me?" Emilia cut him off, now blushing even more furiously than before, shaking her head in disbelief. She turned away from him, crossing her arms. "I swear, you are starting to sound more and more like a lovesick human." After a while, she slowly gazed at him again. "I.. I get it. And I… how.. argh, how do I say this..?"

Satan chuckled at her embarrassment. "That's all I need. Let me say this, Emilia: I will conquer you _and _Ente Isla. The heavens will tremble before our might."

She pouted again, trying to appear unfazed by his declaration. "D-do.. do your worst." Then, she smiled. "I… I like that prospect."

"You will _love _it, little demon."

"Ooookay, can we focus now? We have a battle to win!" she shouted, pointing at Michael and Rayne. "Besides, Alciel must be sick of hearing all of these cheesy lines."

The Demon General in question sighed. "I am glad you are done quarreling." he said respectfully before shifting his attention towards their foes.

"So, how do we go about this, Alciel? You are the Master Strategist, remember?"

"Sire, countering an ore such as Demon's Frost will be no easy feat. This is the first time it is being used since the last 500 years…" Alciel inhaled, summoning a ball of green lightning in his hand. "However, my armor heeds no blade."

Satan knew he was referring to the Alciel's partially black skin, which was in reality an impenetrable armor, a characteristic of the reptilian tribe Alciel hailed from.

"And I will submit to no authority!" Emilia growled, channeling her scarlet aura as crimson fire appeared in her palms. Contrary to the bright flames she had summoned with Better Half in the past, these crimson flames had a black hue, signaling their demonic nature.

"_Lucifer! Show them your terrifying power as a Demon General!"_ Satan began, suddenly shouting towards his Demon General in utmost solemnity.

"Well then", chuckling at the scenery before him, he growled in delight, "Let's make them pay for every ounce of pain we have ever endured at their hands." Right on cue, he summoned a ball of crimson energy that was a shade brighter than Emilia's flames.

Emilia grinned sheepishly. "So, a mountain of over-the-top terror, death and destruction?"

"Exactly."

"_**HUKN ALL YKEAHION INHO AJT! /TURN ALL CREATION INTO ASH!/" **_Emilia intoned in the language of Ente Isla, firing her crimson-blackish flames towards Michael and his golden lances ladled with Demon's Frost in an attempt to eliminate them all.

Satan and Alciel followed with their attacks of green lightning and crimson magic balls.

* * *

><p>The gigantic explosion did not go unnoticed by Crestia and Lucifer. The bright flares of demonic energy caused Lucifer to chuckle.<p>

"It has begun, hasn't it?" He was struggling to move his right leg as a dagger ladled with Demon's Frost had bruised it. He hissed, careful not to show any pain to Crestia whom he had worried enough already. He was determined to protect her, like he would protect any comrade of his.

"Lucifer, are you alright?" she questioned again, worriedly, looking at the bruise on his leg.

"I told you, it is nothing.. I can still- AAGH.."

Another dagger of Demon's Frost hit him, this time his black, feathery wings.

"LUCIFER!" Crestia screamed agonizingly, worried to death for the Demon General. _'I wish I wasn't so goddamn useless… I wish I had my magical power still…'_ she growled to herself, looking at Sariel and Olba who grinned smugly at the Fallen Angel's pain.

"What's wrong?" he jeered, taking a threatening step forward. "Don't tell me that this is all the Great Demon General Lucifer has to offer, hmm?" His gaze was utterly ecstatic, _mad_, deranged like a psychopath.

"Oh – but I am not finished with you yet. I will take my sweet, sweet time shooting daggers at you, making you cry in unimaginable pain until you _beg_ for the sweet release of death." The tone in his voice did not match the deranged look in his eyes; His tone was dark, grim, with a tint of sadism in it.

He took another step forward. "And after I am finished with you, dear Lucifer", he chuckled, "your favorite lovetoy, Crestia Bell, shall be next to receive my favorite tortures."

"_Lucifer! Show them your terrifying power as a Demon General!"_

Lucifer's eyes widened considerably at the sound of that familiar voice. He chuckled, bowing as deep as he could in reverence. "As you wish, My King."

He shifted his attention towards Sariel and Olba, his eyes narrowing considerably. They were going too far; now Sariel would get it. He would _fucking get it._ "You know", he began, his voice dangerously quiet, "messing with me is a bad idea. A _really_ bad idea."

Sariel laughed incredulously. "Oh? Have you finally mustered up whatever pathetic little courage you have to fight me?"

"You'll see. And you won't like it. Not one bit." He smirked, looking at Crestia. "Remember what I said earlier, that your time would come?" he asked her, his grin getting wider.

"Yes.." she breathed out hesitatingly, not knowing where Lucifer was going with this. She looked at him with profound curiosity, even clutching his arm.

"Well then, now is your time, my Death Scythe." he whispered into her ear, sending shivers down her spine, before slamming his hands together.

"_Jmih." _He intoned, tapping Crestia's forehead, channeling purple energy into her body. Crestia Bell's breath hitched as she felt her frail mortality being pushed back; gaining newfound power she had never known of before while she felt Lucifer's purple essence penetrate the core of her soul. She began to float in the air, purple aura emitting from her. A crescent moon and star on top appeared on her small forehead, and her long marine-blue hair floated in the air with a purple shine in it.

"Lu…cifer…" she finally muttered when she descended back onto the ground again, looking at her hands that also had crescent markings onto them. "What… what have you… done?"

"Are you insane, Lucifer?" Sariel questioned, "You must be. You must have a _deathwish._"

"What's the matter, Sariel?" Lucifer retorted, grinning smugly, "Something not to your liking?"

"Why would you weaken yourself like this?"

Lucifer laughed out loud. "Weaken? _Whatever_ are you talking about, you little fool?" He pointed at Crestia, making her flinch slightly. "I have merely unlocked her full magical potential that you so shamelessly took away after she betrayed your precious Church." He suddenly took a steep forward, so that he was standing next to her.

"Trying to take me down with _Demon's Frost_, eh?" he whispered dangerously, letting out a mocking hiss before floating in the air with his black, angelic wings. "Crestia." He spoke, pointing towards her. "_Fly._"

"Lucifer, wha-" And there she was, in the air once more, floating next to the Demon General.

"Rejoice, Angel and mere human amoeba. Loyal to the absolute ruler of the Underworld and soon Ente Isla, the Demon King known as Satan Jacob, we, Demon General Lucifer The Lightbringer and Morningstar and Crestia Bell, the Death Scythe, shall be your opponents."

Crestia stared in awe at the solemnity and authoritativeness of Lucifer's voice, a slight pink blush creeping up on her face.

Grinning at the dumbfounded looks he earned from the Archbishop Olba Meyer, Lucifer continued. "Since you believe that Crestia Bell, the Death Scythe whom you amoebas have so foolishly forsaken is completely useless without magic", he taunted haughtily, his eyes becoming more manic as he went on, "allow me to demonstrate that she is far, _far_ deadlier in my hands than she will ever be in the hands of your abominable Church."

"You must be insane, Lucifer!" Olba yelled in a pitiful display of bravery. He could not deny that fear slowly crept into his heart as he continued to stare into Lucifer's manic eyes, pearls of sweat slowly dropping down from his forehead.

Lucifer seemed unimpressed. "Though you are the fly, what kind of response is that? I suggest you use your bald head a bit more, old man." He grinned cockily at them. "But first- _Teleportation._" He vanished before their very eyes.

"Where.. where did he go?" exclaimed Olba, frantically looking around in an attempt to catch the Demon General.

Stab.

"Aaaaargh…" Olba suddenly let out a cry of pain, clutching his right shoulder and let out a hiss. His eyes became blurry from the shock, narrowing. "Curse… you… demon.."

"Hm.. did it really hurt _that_ bad?" Lucifer suddenly spoke behind him, giggling manically. Olba and Sariel turned around and saw Lucifer hold a shiny, silvery dagger with strange markings on them.

Sariel's eyes widened considerably. "W-where.. where did you get that!?" he stammered in utter disbelief, taking a step back.

"Surprised?" Lucifer queried, pointing the dagger at them. "Like I said – you two are complete and utter _amateurs._ Tell me, Sariel, how can you expect to work with such an idiot?" He took two steps back, holding his hands up. "Whatever, I didn't actually plan to kill that amoeba just yet. I just wanted to show you how easily I could kill him if I wanted."

He pointed his index finger at Crestia and moved it down, which in turn made her descend back onto the ground. "Now, Crestia", he began raising his voice, "They call you the Death Scythe – Perhaps these amoebas would like to be flayed by one?"

Lucifer pressed his palms together, conjuring purple light. Lo and behold, a pitch-black scythe appeared in Crestia Bell's arms. The human servant of the Demon King could not believe what she just saw; her eyes widened as she marveled at the beautiful craftsmanship. Silvery ornaments and markings ordained the black blade, and the hilt appeared stony and cold.

"I must admit, I haven't used this weapon for a very long time since magic is just so much more versatile, but Crestia Bell is worthy to receive this from me." She looked at him in utter shock, unable to say a word. "You losers have only hindered her great potential by tasking her with petty assassinations." He continued, beholding the Archangel and Archbishop with utmost contempt before smirking smugly. "She will become so much more powerful under my guidance and the guidance of our King."

Olba could only gaze upon her with utter terror as they felt the purple, angelic aura radiate from her being. "This.. this is impossible…" he whispered in disbelief, his whole body trembling visibly.

Sariel was watching him with annoyance. "Get a hold of yourself, you senile old fool!" he reprimanded firmly, "She is just a _mere human girl!_"

Lucifer looked down smugly, grinning a telling grin. "Starting to finally get the picture, are we?"

"What are you talking about?" Sariel wanted to know, his voice being tinted with curiosity.

"He is right. A mere, normal human girl should not be able to receive the angelic graces of The Lightbringer himself." His slit, purple orbs smugly sought Olba Meyer, whose trembling did not cease. "But Crestia Bell is not only able to accept such graces, but her magical power is _soaring._ Now, what does that tell you who or what she really is?"

Sariel raised an eyebrow, not understanding where Lucifer was going with this. But the more he thought about it, the more his eyes widened at the realization; he looked at the crescent and star on Crestia's forehead and on her hands. It struck him like a gong.

"No… this is impossible…" he whispered, promptly summoning his own scythe.

"Oh, but it's true. Go on, Olba Meyer, tell us how you _raped_ a certain female Illuminati prisoner of yours, the same prisoner who would become Crestia Bell's mother." His face turned gruesome with each word, contorting to darkness, as his purple eyes flared brightly and angrily before the condemned Archbishop.

"H-How would you know…. About…" Olba stammered in terror, unable to say more as inexplicable fear crept up in the core of his soul. Lucifer's eyes seemed to poke holes into the Archbishop's soul.

"You are not trying to feign innocence, like all pitiful humans?" the Demon General continued darkly, resisting the urge to spit at the abominable priest, "Your sinfulness and depravity stink to high heaven, clergyman. I wonder just how many more lives you have ruined, you _wolf in sheep's clothing._"

Lucifer looked behind him, noticing Crestia's aura magnifying itself with every second. It was clear that she heard _enough_. She lunged forward, swinging her black scythe in the air, ready to flay the abomination in front of her with much cruelty and wrath.

"_BASTARD!"_

Tears formed in the cores of her blue eyes as she screamed on her way, and the priest did not even attempt to escape his fate. That was it; Crestia would _not_ allow this wretch to draw breath any longer. She did not doubt, even for one millisecond, the veracity of Lucifer's words. Everything made sense to her now – her loneliness, her pain, her despair, and how Olba was supposedly interested in a seemingly normal girl like her, tasking her to kill innocent people. She would kill him. She would _destroy_ him. She would-

"Crestia."

She was forced to stop immediately, just before the scythe could split Olba Meyer's body in two. Utterly confused, and unable to look behind her, she said nothing.

Olba was losing hope. He could not believe what was happening; he was an Archbishop, an elite magic user of the Holy Church of Ente Isla, and even with all his magical power, he was losing to a mere… _human_…. girl. His so-called partner, the Archangel Sariel, did not even lift one pinky finger to defend him. Olba felt betrayed.

"I want to kill this degenerate as much as you do, however… he is not ours to kill." Lucifer suddenly intoned, dragging the Archbishop out from his thoughts.

"What.. what do you mean?" Crestia questioned shakily, her emotions clearly being in turmoil from this shocking revelation.

"A quick death is too good for vermin such as him." He continued, lunging forward to grab the Olba from his neck, his small hands choking his frail neck massively. "He raped your mother for being Illuminati, then brutally killed her in secret, engaged in all kinds of murderous deceit and wantonness." He choked Olba harder, laughing sardonically at him. "Oh yes, there is only one cruel lord who is a fitting judge for this abominable priest."

And with that, Lucifer and Crestia teleported away, taking Olba with him. Sariel foolishly decided to follow them, unable to stomach a crushing defeat.

* * *

><p>Needless to say, Alciel was taken by surprise from what he saw; Lucifer had brought an empowered Crestia Bell with him, and with them, a bruised and injured Olba Meyer whose neck was held firmly in Lucifer's grasp.<p>

With one "Hn", Lucifer threw his injured body before the feet of the Demon King and a clearly enraged Emilia Justina. The Demon General knelt before them, inclining his head deeply as he chuckled under his breath. Oh boy, did he not wish to be in the skin of that priest right now.

"My Lord Satan", Lucifer drawled ecstatically and in utmost reverence before his King, something that is quite unlike of him, "I bring before you the wretched abomination known as Olba Meyer, a rapist and chief of the campaign against many demons."

"Olba…." Emilia growled dangerously quiet and indignant, her fiery aura flaring up again. She clenched her fists, wanting to come forward and slaughter the priest herself, but, surprisingly, was held back by Satan himself.

"Lucifer", began the Overlord, sounding very pleased, "Well done, my loyal servant. I have planned a _special_ agony for that annoying wretch who tried to kill me in Sasazuka." His eyes sought Emilia, and then turned into ire. "And an even _more_ special agony for the abuse he put _her_ through." Emilia flinched a little at the chilling tone of his voice.

"Sire, he is not the only one, if you have not forgotten." Lucifer commented, grinning smugly under his breath. _'That weak-willed, perverted fool..'_

"Ah, of course." the Demon King drawled, taking note of a certain angelic presence that hid itself behind Michael. "However, that can wait." He turned to the condemned priest Olba Meyer. Satan's claws roughly tightened around the clergyman's neck, drawing blood from it. Satan cackled manically, picturing in his mind the agonizing afterlife the clergyman would soon experience.

"**Well then, Emilia…"** he drawled again, his voice now assuming a booming, chilly and utterly frightful tone that sent chills of ice down the demoness' spine. **"What do you suppose we should do to him, one of your abusers?"** He tightened his grip around the now choking clergyman's neck. Olba's pupils seceded back into his head and his whole body went ice ice cold, trembling and reeling visibly.

Emilia's gaze turned cold and icy in anticipation of her revenge. She began to chuckle darkly and humorlessly as she took steps forward, her long fingers clutching the core of the condemned priest's chest, feeling his arduously throbbing, beating heart against her palm. Her laughter continued, increasing in volume, as she looked up to the red sky, her crimson eyes manic and utterly ecstatic.

Olba, awaking from his trance, could recognize the blurry form of the demoness he had abused, his fists clenching as tight as they possibly could.

"You… whore…." he hissed quietly at her, only audible for her ears. Emilia had the urge to strike him where it hurt the most: right between his legs. But she refrained from doing so, figuring that she would humiliate the old man first.

She giggled coldly at him. "Look at you. Look what pathetic state you are finding yourself in, _Archbishop Olba Meyer._" She dug her hand into his right chest, slowly, as to inflict as much pain as possible. "Your flesh is so weak that my bare hand can easily penetrate it." she continued, "Oh, you weak-willed _hypocrite._ Calling me a whore, a witch… as if that is a bad thing."

Her mouth twisted to an even more insane smirk, and, like a predator, her crimson eyes flared before him, they shined brightly, yet were completely void of emotion – the fiery hue let Emilia's eyes appear like portals to a fiery, abyssal void. She let out a soft chuckle as her claws penetrated his right chest deeper, scorching into his lung.

Olba let out a violent cough, sending a spray of crimson blood onto his white attire, as if staining his purity. He felt the desperate urge to cry from deep within his chest, but Satan's grip onto his throat became so tight that he could not even do _that_. The only sound he could make was one of a rabid, wounded animal in the throes of death, letting out guttural barks.

The Demon Generals seemed unfazed, not taking note of the indescribable agony Olba found himself in – his whole life flashed before his eyes; how he had engaged in sadism, in torture, in _rape_ of female prisoners and accused witches, how he would kill his superiors menacingly so that he would steal their titles and ascend to the highest clerical position of power in Ente Isla.

But now – he felt a despair he had never felt in his entire life. He found himself in the clutches of the Demon King and the former Hero, who revealed to be a completely sadistic demon herself. The realization slowly crept in like a worm burrowing itself into his frail, beating heart: He would never get to feel any _semblance_ of respite and reprieve, never get to rest, day or night, and the smoke of his torment would rise forever and ever. No one would believe that this wasn't even his _greatest_ humiliation; before his mental eye flashed images of all the people he had abused, tortured and killed – regular townspeople, his own superiors, merchants, orphans and even the woman he remembered to be Crestia Bell's mother. The number of condemned looks was humongous. Multitudes upon multitudes, and their number seemed to cease. They all stared coldly down upon him as he begged for respite, even though he knew it would never come.

"Oh yes!" Emilia snarled, violently dragging Olba out of his torturous, desperate thoughts, and, grabbing his head, violently slammed him onto the ground. The pressure in his head threatened to burst his brains into millions of tiny little pieces. She slammed her foot violently onto the priest's neck as she burrowed her claws deep into his chest, dragging out his frail, beating heart out in the open. "Tell me again, _Olba_", she drawled, her voice growling like a predator to his prey as her grip around his heart tightened, "Tell me again how I am _Satan's whore_, his _concubine, _a _heathen,_ a _heretic!_ _GO ON!"_

Slam.

"Tell me what a filthy whore I am for daring to side with the _one demon_ who ever gave a flying _fuck_ about me!" Her voice overflew with bitterness and venom, making Satan Jacob speechless for the first time in his 300-year-life.

Emilia bared her fangs before Olba and stared at him with utter hatred, her gaze becoming more infernal than before.

"Burn." Slam. "In." Slam. "_Hell._" SLAM.

Emilia inhaled through her nostrils, preparing her next words carefully. Her grip around Olba's heart got tighter. She raised her claws up high, conjuring her crimson-black flame in her palm, and her heartbeat quickened as she realized what she was about to do: she was about to mercilessly kill one of her tormentors. Not as an angel, or a human. No. As a _demon._ Strangely, she did not mind this at all. Perhaps, in some weird fantasy of hers, she had known it would come to this.

"You know what they say, Olba", she said, chuckling manically, "_How one dies, shows how one lived._" Her chuckles increased in volume as she threw her head back. "How fitting – that the so-called _concubine of Satan_ would be your judge and tormentor. Karma is a bitch, isn't it, dear Olba?"

Thud. Emilia's flames descended upon Olba Meyer's heart, scorching and burning it to ashes, then quickly spread to the rest of his wicked flesh. Emilia watched with satisfaction as Olba Meyer let out attempts at screams, begging for respite that would never come. She closed her eyes, having also seen the ones Olba had tormented in life, and smiled. She had honored the innocently fallen and delivered the soul of the rogue priest into the flames of everlasting Hell.

"**Well – that's one down."** Emilia's shoulders flinched. She turned around, only to see Satan, who was watching Olba's torment with a huge, cruel grin on his face, a grin that exposed his fangs. **"Who's next?"**

Emilia walked up to him, her shining, and scarlet eyes completely void of emotion, and stared into his crimson ones. She started to chuckle again, first quietly to herself, then increasing in volume until it became full-blown laughter.

"_Everyone._"

* * *

><p>Neither the Demon King, nor Emilia noticed that a child-like, emerald-haired female was watching this whole scene from afar with utter horror and desolation, unable to believe the revelations.<p>

"E…Emilia…" she squeaked, her face contorted in emphatic pain, unable to imagine even an iota of the horrors her friend must have experienced.

The tan-skinned, older and muscular man next to her seemed unimpressed. "That bastard had it long coming. I knew there was something shady going on with him, but _this-_"

He scratched his head in slight annoyance. "To think we would become… _demonic allies…_" He looked at her who seemed to not notice his words. "Emeralda…"

"Y-yeeeeees?" she returned with a slight shiver.

"Too bad that beating Michael will be much, _much_ harder than this." Both Emeralda and her comrade Albertio turned around.

"Miss Acies=Ara?" the sorceress questioned. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that the _real_ battle has just begun."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Dun, dun, dun.

The judgment has begun. Oh, I'm looking forward to the next chapters, hihihihihi… It was fun and hard to write the torture scenes, as well as the fight scenes, trying not to progress too fast for the story to handle.. hahaha.

And, WTH? 7000 words? That's the absolute LONGEST chapter I have ever written in my entire life… wow. XD

Alatum Laminis: Well, I hope you will like this chapter because it is a prelude of the judgment that's about to come for Sariel, HAHAHAHA. Oh, how deliciously evil.

BrokenLifeCycle: You know, you're not getting any rusty at all. I hope this chapter will inspire you to write something beautiful. I'm excited to read your review.

xxxDreamingflowerxxx: Don't wanna spoil too much, but I'm definitely planning to include all the other Angels as well as Camio. Seeing that Alas=Ramus is Better Half, she will appear in the story as well, later on. Hope you liked the MaouEmi content in this chapter.. And regarding Nord – that will be revealed later on.. There's still so much to come. I'm far, far from finished XD This is only the first real "arc" of the story, so to speak.

GamerGoonFTW: Yeah, I couldn't resist putting in a Bane reference. It fit so well too. Get ready, because I'm not done with references. I have plenty. Plenty, I tell you.

Anyways, enjoy this chapter everyone, my little angels and demons.

Until next time - Reiuji


	15. Calvariae (II) - Angel of Death

**OSTs for this chapter:**

Yousei Teikoku – Haitoku no Hana

Yousei Teikoku – Shirogane Bara Kitan

* * *

><p>Chiho Sasaki sighed.<p>

It was a bright and sunny day in April, highly unusual for that time of the month. The train was busy as ever during this time of the day, everyone struggled to find some place to sit. Schoolchildren and students would usually be boarding the trains, nagging and complaining, struggling to find a seat.

"Can't be helped", Chiho muttered lazily under her breath as she looked outside the window, the scenery of skyscrapers and large, vibrantly coloured buildings being visually pleasing to her eye.

Nonetheless, a smile crept up on her face; She had just finished her entrance exams for Azabu Gakuen, Tokyo's most prestigious high school. She had spent endless, sleepless nights studying for those exams even outside of the daily cram school she had attended, even to the point of neglecting her part-time job at MgRonald's and Maou.

Her head sunk low, her gaze contorted to sadness. "Maou-san…" she stammered, remembering the time she had spent with her co-worker and assistant manager. She remembered the time spent with Emi Yusa, the woman Chiho was absolutely convinced to be some sort of ex-girlfriend of Maou. She remembered the time she had spent with Ashiya, Urushihara, Suzuno and even Rika, Emi's talkative co-worker.

Challenging times, yes, but also happy times. But now – they had vanished. Poof. In the blink of an eye. As if they had never existed in this world. Chiho felt mortified, being usually such a shy girl at school, to lose the friends she had finally found. Ever since they had vanished, Chiho's life went back to the same, mundane monotony that consisted of studying, working and sleeping. Even though Tokyo, especially Shinjuku, where she was heading now, usually was quite vibrant, colourful, busy, loud and _exciting_.

But not to Chiho. For a shy girl like herself, Tokyo felt quite lonely. Ever since Maou and the others from Villa Rosa had vanished, the great city had lost all of its appeal to Chiho.

"_Next stop: Shinjuku Train Station."_

Ah, she had arrived. With indifference she looked outside the window, the neon-flashing lights not managing to excite her in the least. What was she even doing here? She did not know. She was bored. So _bored_. And yet-

"Chiho-chan…?"

The short brunette turned around as she exited the train, gasping in surprise at the owner of the voice.

"Rika-san?" she said with much surprise, only to be answered with a giggle from the taller woman. She rushed forward, embracing Chiho in a tight hug.

After a few protesting sounds from the part-time MgRonald's worker, Rika eventually released her, looking into Chiho's confused eyes "Long time no see, Chi-chan. What are you doing here in Shinjuku?"

The shorter girl's face sunk low. "Ah.. I.. I was simply bored.. studying can be hard, you know.."

"Understandable. Everyone needs some time to relax and unwind." Rika giggled. "I was wondering where Emi and Maou are.. I wanted to ask him about Ashiya-san's whereabouts."

"A-Ashiya? Rika-san.. is there… something going on between the two of you?" Chiho exclaimed, looking at the taller woman's face that contorted into embarrassment, complete with a red blush on her cheeks.

"N-No.. I.. I just wanted to ask him… whether… he could share some of his recipes with me… y-yeah…" She looked away, not wanting to see Chiho giggle at her embarrassment. "S-so.. have you.. seen them?"

Chiho flinched. "No.. actually." Her voice, once again, was quiet and sad.

"What about Emi, Chi-chan? She hasn't shown up at work for quite a while… everyone's worried about her."

Chiho did not know how to explain to Rika the truth about Emi, Maou and Ashiya. That they were not from Japan, not even from this Earth, but from another world called Ente Isla; that Emi was in fact a Half-Angel Hero, destined to slay Maou, or actually Satan, the Demon King.

Chiho figured that, perhaps, everyone had returned to Ente Isla for a very important reason. She felt it was only the responsible thing to not also involve Rika into this whole feud between angels and demons.

"I… I don't know." she lied, hoping earnestly that Rika would be satisfied with that explanation and not inquire further.

And then, silence.

"I… I heard there's a MgRonald's here in Shinjuku.. s-so how about.. I treat you?" Rika attempted to lift the gloomy mood as best as she could, but to no avail. She only got a small nod from Chiho as a response.

Rika felt like tearing up on the inside. She was sure Chiho was hiding something important from her about Maou and the others. However, she would not give up. She would find out where they are, no matter what.

Little did Rika Suzuki know, however, that she would soon wish that she hadn't found out that truth.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**Chapter 14: Calvariae (II) – Angel of Death**

.

.

* * *

><p>For eons, humanity would wonder: Did the Angels of the Divine ever dream?<p>

Most would say not, for the Angels perpetually tasted the bliss of the Divine's Beatific Vision in the highest of the Heavens. Being in the presence of that everlasting light, that everlasting purity, perfect beauty and serenity, the Angels, so they argued, would have no reason to ever _want_.

The Heavens were perfect in every way; No trace of the sting of death, of famine, of war, of ugliness. Most importantly, no evil or sin could be found there, for evil and sin were traits of the _devils, _imperfection personified.

Perfect, the Angels were, so perfect, so beautiful, so wise, so strong beyond measure; diligently they would watch over the Divine's beloved land known as Ente Isla.

Truly, it was the Angels' right to rule over the lesser creatures known as humans, and to have them do Heaven's bidding.

Humans were malleable mediocrity, weak-willed fools that did Heaven's bidding in hope to bask in the Beatific Vision after death – away from the struggles of mortality.

And because they were so malleable and mediocre, they would always _dream_. They would always feel _fear_.

_Nightmares._ The worst of fears. The worst of despairs would eat them up at night, like demons devouring their prey.

The Angels would scoff at such mediocrity, but say no more. They would use humanity's nightmares to further their own gain.

But now –

- the shoe was on the other foot.

Now, the Angels found themselves on the receiving end of what humans would call a nightmare. They had thought themselves victorious when they had vanquished the Devils of old, those devils who were an actual threat to Heaven's rule.

The Angels had managed to scatter the demons, throwing them into disarray without a leader, so that they would be easy prey, easily devoured. They would never threaten Heaven again.

So how… _how….._

The Archangel Sariel clenched his fists. His purple eyes filled with bitter, venomous rage, flashing deadly at the sight in front of them. He had felt similarly before when Satan had so _easily_ bested him in Tokyo. He had managed to wound him in MgRonald's, to capture Emilia and the infant, he had managed so much to advance Heaven's cause.

And now… _now…._ he would face defeat yet again!?

Sariel's fists clenched harder. He paid not much mind to the old fool that had just perished by the hands of the infernal demoness he had tortured. Sariel had just used him for his own gain. He would not _actually_ have permitted Olba Meyer to enter Heaven, having led such a life filled with wantonness.

"You… filthy… demons…" the Archangel growled, his lilac eyes flaring up in front of his opponents. He readied his silver scythe, pointing it at the Demon King and Emilia in holy fury.

"How _dare you…._" he continued, "HOW DARE YOU MOCK HEAVEN?"

Sariel's voice bellowed like thunder, making the Paladin, Rayne, faint on the spot. She had been seated next to Sariel this entire time, unable to move at the sight of the hellish fury in front of her.

The Archangel felt holy magic course through his veins, allowing his humongous, white, feathery wings to glow ethereally in a stark light, flaring erratically in front of the contrasting darkness of black and crimson.

The Demon King snickered at that display of bravery, knowing it only too well; Sariel behaved like a rabid, cornered animal with nothing to lose – apart from his soul, that is. He felt unable to take his opponent seriously.

"Don't you _dare_ mock me further, _demon.._" Sariel frightfully responded to Satan's mockery, "In the end, you will end up just like your ancestors: _Dead!_"

Suddenly, he felt crimson eyes flaring into his lilac ones, staring into him like a cobra that was about to strangle its prey in cold fury. He jumped back a little, his mouth twisting into a smug smirk.

"You better make sure, _angel_", the owner of the crimson eyes hissed venomously at the Archangel, "that I do not end up flaying you with your own scythe." The voice, a female, chuckled humorlessly in front of him.

"Ah, Emilia-" he retorted likewise, "You have always been a demon, little girl." He laughed out loud, pointing at the fangs she bore in front of him in response. "Now you look the part."

She snickered. "Like _that_ means something. You engage in wanton thievery just like humans do. You, the so-called _holy ones._" Emilia felt the urge to spit at her tormentor, but did not do so for the sake of her dignity.

"Thievery?" Sariel inquired, before realizing what she meant. He pulled out a silvery blade, adorned with a golden, winged hilt. "Oh, _this?_"

"You have stolen what belongs to _me_, little angel. Clearly you have no need for such a weapon. You have your scythe, whilst I do not have my _Better Half_." Emilia remembered that moment only too well. The glowing pain on her back was her greatest moment of weakness. She had not even realized how Sariel had managed to overpower her back then; Even Satan, as she had come to realize, had been powerless in Tokyo against Sariel. She hissed; Never again would she allow such a disgrace. _Never again._

"What business does a _demon_ have with such a heavenly blade?" Sariel's look was one of arrogance, his voice oozed haughtiness.

"But I am also an _angel_, am I not?" Emilia countered fiercely. "This blade belongs to _me_, and you have stolen it!"

She lunged towards him, a trail of crimson-black aura following her wake, feeling her fiery hot claws grip the silvery blade of Better Half in a stalemate. Sariel was not able to slice into her, yet was forced to look into her flaring, crimson eyes.

"Bitch!" he spat venomously as he readied his scythe to slice into Emilia, causing her to dash as far way from Sariel as she could. A slash of holy magic came flying her way, making Emilia jump up high in the air once more, sending balls of demonic fire to counter the holy aura.

She hissed in frustration; she was not used to this ranged fighting style at all. She had always been a duelist, a fencer, a swordswoman, engaging in close-range combat. But now, she found herself as a magic caster, attacking her foe from afar, something she did not like one bit. Using demon magic felt quite taxing to her, even though she was half a demon herself. Emilia shook her head. She could not show weakness in front of her enemy.

"What will you do, little girl?" he mocked her, pointing his glowing scythe at her. "You're not used to this, I can tell." He chuckled as he lunged forward, attempting to slice her with his scythe. "You are exhausted."

"Shut up.." she muttered under her breath as she kept dodging all of his attempts at wounding her. Exhausted she may be, but she refused to show weakness in front of her enemy. She exhaled, feeling her heart thunder inside her chest as her eyes blinked rapidly. Emilia could not lose now; she simply _could not._ Too much was at stake for her to lose. She looked to her left, beholding the lives of the ones dear to her heart, faintly spotting the Demon King whom she was exceptionally fond of.

Her eyes narrowed considerably. "My power… is dwindling…" she hissed under her breath, audible only to herself before she bore her fangs and teeth, clenching them, "…but I can't.. I can't.. LOSE-!"

With all bravery she could muster, she lunged into the air once more, kicking the Archangel swiftly in his face, causing him to fly back a few meters. Emilia had to catch her breath soon after, feeling her body weaken more and more. Her eyes blinked more erratically now, as if attempting to hold a stable vision of the enemy.

She could hear the sound of bellowing thunder in the sky, but her enemy was nowhere to be found. She cursed herself for her weak body, wishing that she could fight like Satan, like full demons – not like the weak half that she was. She had not even access to her sacred power as a Half-Angel. If only she had Better Half-

Thud.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

A storm of electricity shot down from the sky, engulfing Emilia as she was deep in thought, exhausted, taking her by surprise.

'_I'm sorry…'_

* * *

><p>"EMILIA!"<p>

Her screech of pain threatened to pierce Satan's heart once more, sending infernal, hellish rage into the core of his being. He would make sure – Sariel would _not_ live any longer.

He attempted to lunge forward, only to be stopped by a golden barrier. "That is about as far as you will go, Devil Satan."

The Demon King scowled as soon as he heard the voice of Michael.

"Sire!" Alciel exclaimed, rushing toward his Master, looking at him worriedly. "Sire, I beseech you, do not go alone about this!"

"Do not think you have won, brother!" Lucifer suddenly bellowed, firing beams of light at his angelic kin.

"_Uselessness."_

And, like that, the beams of light shattered. Lucifer's eyes widened, feeling dumfounded. His gaze was one of shock. Taking a step back, he stammered: "How.. when did Michael become so.. powerful?"

"I suppose he is not the Divine's right hand for nothing, Lucifer." Intoned Alciel's voice behind him, having his arms crossed.

"So how are we supposed to fight him?" Satan asked his aerial Demon General. "Since he is your brother, you should have at least an idea on how to fight him."

Lucifer hissed under his breath. "Milord, I fought him once, and that was millennia ago."

"You misunderstand, demonic lot." Everyone flinched at that deep, frightful voice. "It is not about figuring out how to fight me – for I am merely a servant of the Lord of the Heavens."

Golden magic portals opened once more, bringing out golden lances. "It is figuring out which of you will survive my Holy Wrath." He clapped his hands together. "You demons have terrorized our world for far too long; it is time that you hellish hounds are put into the hell that you should have never left."

"We'll see about that." Satan's lips twisted into a cruel grin, his red eyes flared brightly in front of the highest Archangel.

"Such futile bravery." Michael commented unimpressed. "Your ancestor, the Ancient Devil Satan thought the same. If he could not defeat me, so can't _you._"

'Oh, that must have burnt', Lucifer thought as he saw the Demon King's black aura coat his body once more. Lucifer watched his liege keenly. 'He's getting serious, I can tell.'

* * *

><p>Emilia opened her scarlet eyes wide, unable to see a thing. She scowled.<p>

She found herself inside a pit of absolute nothingness. The scarlet demoness noticed that she no longer was inside her own body, but floating freely inside this pit of crimson darkness. Nothing was around her, it was only her and the darkness.

It felt so familiar to her – she believed that this was the place she sought ever since she was a small child, seeking solace from the abuse of clergymen. This was the darkness that listened to her, the darkness that comforted her, the darkness that did not judge her.

Emilia could not see a thing in this crimson darkness; not even her own body. She floated endlessly, constantly pulled into different directions. It felt confusing to her. Why exactly was she so aimless? Where was Satan?

"_Satan"_, she squeaked in shock, remembering that he must be still out there, battling the Angels of Heaven on Ente Isla. Her mind became erratic. She had to find a way out of this place – she wanted to assist the Devil, in spite of the measly condition she found herself in.

"Satan", she wailed once more, realizing that she was stuck here. All of her memories flashed inside her inner eye; she saw herself battle Sariel in a very weakened condition, barely managing to dodge his generic lightning slashes. Emilia truly pitied herself. She covered her eyes with her hands, hoping that the visions would fade.

When they did not, she growled relentlessly, wailing and screeching at her own weakness. It was something she had not done ever since Satan had released her from the Church's torment. Emilia felt like she had disappointed him with her weakness; he held her with pride and admiration, he showed her profound respect – and yet she disgraced him with her weakness. Sariel was not even the strongest Archangel, and yet, she _failed._

"My Demon King…" her voice was only a whisper now, a faint, broken whisper, "I.. am so weak… not worthy… of you…" And that was how she truly felt; _unworthy._ Like a worm burrowing its way to her heart, Emilia realized something: She did not really belong anywhere. She was an Angel, but every Angel would kill her for her actions. She was a Demon, but too weak to fight against demonkind's sworn enemies. She had no plausible excuse. She wasn't even a Hero. She truly was _nothing._

"Maybe that's why I'm stuck in _limbo._" she mused humorlessly.

"Ahahahahaha…."

Emilia froze in shock as soon as she heard that voice. 'Am I hallucinating now?' she asked herself, promptly shaking her head in incredulity. 'Yeah.. that must be it.'

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA…."

There it was again. That familiar voice. But this cannot be – it was simply impossible. _Emilia was here!_ What was going on?

"I have to get out of here somehow.." she whispered, but clueless how to accomplish her little plan.

"There is no escape." the mysterious voice spoke softly, with a tint of empathy and understanding.

"Who.. or what are you?" the scarlet demoness yelled into nothingness, not expecting an answer.

Suddenly – a mirror appeared in front of her. She could see perfectly, and the reflection inside the mirror almost made her heart faint. Because, what she saw….

…..was _herself._

And yet, she knew for a fact that this wasn't her. This _couldn't_ be her. The reflection inside the mirror looked utmost _regal_. There was no other word for it. Her hair was scarlet, the same color as Emilia's, but a tiara of obsidian roses adorned the top of her head, having a glowing, lilac jewel in the middle. She wore a cape that was very similar to Satan's, but the colour of the cape and the shoulder plates were different; hers were a lot more narrow, dark purple in colour, with a white spiral in the middle. Her cape was lilac, much like the jewel on her tiara. However, that was not the only jewelry she was adorned with; two pairs of golden rings adorned her upper arms and right leg.

Her manner of dress, on the other hand, was rather plain; it was a black dress that showed her right leg, and she wore no shoes of any kind, walking barefoot. Her nails were long, black, her ears were characteristically pointed as well as her pupils slit.

'Like all demons.' Emilia added mentally to her observation. She expected to see horns or a tail on this figure's body, but instead, she gasped; A pair of feathery wings, black as the night, sprung forth, standing upright from her back.

"W-who are you- y-you can't.. be…"

"I _am_ you, but at the same time, I am not."

Emilia doubted no longer. This was _her own voice._ But at the same time, it sounded so proud and stern. It was a firm, sure voice, not confused or rattled. Emilia found it to be a pitch darker than her own voice as well.

"What do you mean? You can't be me, I am _here_-!" She desperately tried to explain away what was displayed in front of her, clear as day.

"I am your _true_ self." the figure spoke once more, "I am the demonic nature that was always sealed within you, child. From the moment of your birth, I have always been a part of you." Right on cue, she jumped out of the mirror and stood right in front of Emilia now, patting the scarlet girl's head.

"Poor child, you have been unaware of me for your entire life."

Emilia could not understand. This figure… was… smiling? She felt more confused than ever.

"I don't understand.. why… why am I here..? Why do you.. suddenly talk to me?"

The figure stayed silent, regarding her with pity and understanding, cupping Emilia's cheek. "You would have died to that fiend Sariel, had it not been for me."

Emilia's eyes widened in shock. "Y-you… you saved me..?"

The figure nodded. "As soon as that lightning bolt hit your body, the seal that contained me broke and freed me, allowing me to guard your soul from the clutches of the afterlife."

A sigh of relief escaped Emilia's body, but she still felt confused. She felt like this was not the only time she had met that figure.

"You would be correct about that, child. The infant, Rias as you call her, temporarily weakened my seal once, allowing me to assume control of your body."

Like the strike of a gong, Emilia realized what she meant; When she was still in Japan with Satan, the cries of the infant sent her into an inexplicable _trance, _throwing her into a frenzy. She did not remember much, but all she remembered was that she looked terrifying.

"Worry not, I will not do such a thing again. For you and I, we are one and the same." The figure attempted to pacify the frightened demoness.

"One and the same…" Emilia repeated, staring into the reflection; The wings, the tiara, the claws... she began to feel _powerful._

"W-wait! What about… Better.. Half?" Emilia knew that there must have been something missing. Ever since Sariel held that blade, Emilia felt it was impossible to best that Angel. And yet, out of the shadows, she saw a blade emerge that looked exactly like Better Half; the only difference was the blade – once a pure silver, now a shimmering black.

"Sariel has no control over that blade, no matter what he tells himself." The figure's tone changed into a frightful one. It sent chills down Emilia's spine, noting the striking familiarity to Satan's frightfulness.

Suddenly, the figure's eyes locked into Emilia's confused ones. "Listen and remember this well, Emilia: My – _your -_ power is yours, and yours _alone._" Emilia gulped, nodding slowly. "Whereas your heart – your heart belongs to the one you will give it to."

"W-what.. what does it mean…?" Emilia wanted to know, feeling warm and tingly inside as she processed those words.

The figure smiled. "You will learn soon, my dear. I have no more to say to you, for it is time."

"Time…?"

"Yes, my dear. They need you. _He _needs you." With that the darkness shattered, being replaced by a pure white. Emilia did not realize that the figure had led her hand into the reflection's stomach, staining the pure canvas in a bright, bloody red.

Emilia's lips quivered at the realization, small tears forming inside her eyes. "W-why..?"

"My nature is _your_ nature. I am merely your reflection, dear. What you see in front of you, right now, will soon be yours."

That was the last she would hear from the reflection – her reflection.

* * *

><p>"What a pity…" Sariel's spoke with a sickly-sweet tone, chuckling to himself at first. But as time went on, his chuckle turned into a full-blown, cold laughter. "What a pity that the Devil's whore would meet her end right in front of her lover's eyes. A shame, isn't it?" He laughed some more, making sure to savour the moment as much as possible.<p>

The Devil's black aura only intensified by the second, flickering erratically even more every time he saw Emilia's pale, motionless body. She wasn't dead. He refused to believe so. She _mustn't_ be dead. He still had so much to tell her, so much to do with her that would take a lifetime to complete – Emilia could not die now. Not now. Against fate, he hoped she was alive.

"In the Name of Our Lord, hallowed be His Name, in Heaven as on Earth…" he started to chant, making Better Half's blade shimmer in a bright, golden hue, "….and by the order of His mighty Scythe, He who is God's Command, the Archangel Sariel…" the magic became stronger and more erratic the more he chanted, "You, Emilia, half of the Angels and Devils, are hereby sentenced to eternal Hell henceforth and forth-"

Better Half suddenly vanished from Sariel's hands, just as he was about to strike Emilia down in his Holy Smite.

Desolated, the Archangel looked at his hands, frantically trying to find Better Half so he could finish smiting the accursed demoness. He looked everywhere, yet it was nowhere to be found.

Then, his eyes grew wide. "N-no.." he mumbled, suddenly realizing, "It.. it can't be…"

Right on cue, Emilia opened her scarlet eyes, but contrary to before, her scarlet aura seemed much calmer – but so much deadlier. Even her appearance seemed slightly different; her ears were now slightly pointed, and her nails much longer and black in color. Even her scarlet hair seemed to shimmer more beautifully than before.

She let out a soft chuckle. "Never thought I'd be starring in a B-rated movie… this is _so _predictable."

Satan almost snorted at that comment, trying not to burst out in laughter. Lucifer only sighed behind him. 'Way to ruin the moment, dumbass.'

"I should thank you, Sariel…" Emilia continued, her lips twisting into a mocking smirk, whereas her eyes appeared feral and ecstatic in front of the Archangel. "Thanks to you, I was finally able to achieve my true form."

Sariel was startled. True form? That was impossible – a half did not belong anywhere, a half would always be stuck in limbo between one form or the other. So how was Emilia able to achieve the impossible?

Satan rubbed his hands together. Now things were starting to get really interesting. His lips contorted into a cruel grin and his black, bat-like wings appeared out of thin air, stretching them in anticipation. He started grinning cruelly, manically, like a child anticipating gifts from his parents as he felt a power rise in his body. Power unlike anything he had ever felt before, power that was truly fitting of not just a Demon King, but a Devil.

"**Well then",** the Devil drawled with a chilling and frightful voice, looking up to marvel at Emilia's beauty, **"Why don't we **_**shatter**_** that barrier…?"**

He snapped his fingers, releasing his black aura. His Generals watched as the black aura engulfed the golden barrier in total darkness, making it shatter audibly.

Lucifer, Alciel and Crestia gulped hard; even they felt frightened by Satan's enormous increase in power. And yet, they said nothing, too afraid to anger their King. Instead, they knelt before their Master in absolute reverence, awaiting his orders patiently.

However, Satan ordered them not. His giant wings carried him up in the air, seeking to bring him to Emilia. The scarlet-haired female merely smiled at him, her smirk conveying the message that now all was as it was meant to be.

She and Satan stood together, side-by-side, being each other's shield and sword, like it was always meant to be.

"You see, Sariel.." Emilia began, staring at him with a victorious gaze, "Messing with the Devil is a really, _really_ bad idea." Sariel scowled.

"That's your first mistake." she continued, "Your second mistake was to scorn and torture me in your filthy torture chambers." Sariel scowled again.

"But your third mistake was your biggest", she spoke with such fright and finality in her voice that it made Satan admire her even more. "It was to actually take your sweet, sweet time to taunt me instead of killing me. Good thing you're not actually smart."

"Don't think you have won, _demoness._" He spat at her, readying his scythe to lunge toward her. "A miracle only happens once."

Emilia could only sigh. Apparently, Sariel had not listened to a thing she just had said. "Fools never learn… you really _are_ a planarian." She then studied Sariel with dull, crimson eyes. "Since you are so convinced that your power is greater than mine, oh 'Archangel of the Lord'", she paused for emphasis, smirking confidently, "Allow me to show you _mine._"

With that, she wasted no time; she stretched out her arm, holding her hand half-open, as if she were gripping a sword, and closed her eyes.

"_**Manifest, My Power! I call upon thee to sink my foes to the depths of the crimson purgatory!"**_

And with that, Emilia exploded into an aura of crimson blackness. All of her wounds healed instantly. Her ears, teeth and claws now resembled a true demon, sharp and pointy. From the ground up appeared black, armory boots on Emilia's feet. Her right leg would be adorned with a golden ring, and she would be dressed in glossy, black garments. Her shoulders were adorned with a dark purple, almost grey cape, covered with two overlapping shoulder plates on each side, dark and purple, with a white spiral in the middle. She now wore a pair of long, glossy, black cloves that reached her upper arm, whereas she held a dark, crimson-black blade in her hand. Last, but not least, she felt a pair of feathery wings, black as the night, sprout from her back, lunging her into the air, making her cape flutter perpetually.

She now floated in the air with such determination, clutching the changed form of Better Half firmly in her hands as she pointed the blade towards Sariel. Emilia felt the mixture of Holy and Demon Magic course through her veins, making her feel like she was reborn into a completely new being.

"_**I am the Demon Queen."**_ she spoke without giving it much thought, her voice a pitch darker than her usual tone, _**"I am the Fallen who shall bring Heaven to its knees!" **_With that, she slashed with the blade that she unmistakably recognized as Better Half, destroying what was left of the once so beautiful marketplace of Mariejois in a storm of hellish fire.

Sariel could no longer hide his fear. He now understood what Olba must have felt when he had faced the red she-devil. 'One slash… she wiped out everything.. in one.. slash…' he stammered to himself, but desperately trying to hide it by readying his own magical power.

"**Well then, **_**Queen**_**, shall we begin our retribution?" **Satan's cruel voice sounded, urging Emilia to return to the ground, which she did without question.

"Go on. You have my permission to go all out, _King._" Her tone was soft, yet still a pitch darker than usual.

Satan grinned wickedly. **"Now **_**that**_** is what I love to hear."**

The crimson moon, which usually shone so brightly over Ente Isla, darkened and ceased to give out light. The atmosphere turned ice-cold, making the hearts of every single being sink to the ground.

"It began as a whisper", Lucifer suddenly started to speak quietly, but deadly serious as he beheld the scene in the sky, "a promise… against all odds, to stand firm in time of peril." Alciel looked up, realizing that this was not some foolish rambling. "for eons, the blood of countless demons would echo from the ground, crying for vengeance, forming a tidal wave of justice…" his voice became darker and chillier with each word, causing Alciel to choke on his breath for a brief moment. "A wave of retribution.." Alciel continued, desperately needing to quench the urge of chiming in.

Last, but not least, Crestia pointed her scythe towards the sky with such a force, as if to pierce the heavens, and finished: "….a wave of vengeance."

"And to our Demon Lord!" Alciel roared, now feeling fired up despite being new to giving speeches, desperately wanting his King to hear him, "Let us split the Heavens in two, promising them a thunderstorm of blood! The blood of our oppressors will follow in our wake, and the Divine will weep in the suffering of his servants!"

And with that, they joined their Demon King and Emilia in their feud against the Angels of Heaven, and bright flashes of Demon Magic followed in their wake.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **That concludes the chapter. Took me longer because I felt sick for two weeks, so I had no time to write the chapter. I had a lot of fun writing it, though, especially the MaouEmi parts, haha. I have written about Chiho just so you know that they aren't forgotten-

xxxDreamingflowerxxx: Thank you for your support and thoughtful reviews… yeah, I do not follow the LNs as keenly as you do, so I got the ages mixed up.. I hope you find this chapter to your liking.

Crimsonberzerker: Oh, I am honoured that you like my story so much, thank you so much! And yeah, my prose is not the best, as you can see, something I lament quite often myself, but I'm getting there.

Animegeneral17: Crestia's power will be very important in the future – I have something big planned for her!

Guest: UrushiharaxSuzuno smut is definitely coming in the future, as well as MaouxEmi and, spoiler alert, AshiyaxRika! Stay tuned for that!

Well, my fellow devils, angels and clergyfolk, until next time! Stay tuned!

Reiuji


End file.
